The Mary Sue Hunger Games
by peace and joyce
Summary: In the arena of the perfect, who will win? Or in the words of my first contributor "dieMarySuesdie!" *closed*
1. Evil People Have Email Accounts Too

From: mybeardisawesomegetoverit headgamemaker

To: powerintherosegarden ipresident

Subject: Next Year's Hunger Games

Dear Mr President, Sir

As I am sure you are aware, there are increasing concerns, not just among citizens of the Capitol but members of the Hunger Games fandom in general, of a rising threat. Seen in other fandoms, this threat is one of the greatest perils of the literary world, and, most importantly, is a threat to the power of Panem.

That is to say, your power.

Every OC under the sun fears to be contaminated by the putrid stench of the name of She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

That is to say, a "Mary-Sue."

Now, there is nothing wrong with the name Mary. In fact, I understand that one of your daughters is called Mary. Neither is there anything wrong with the name Sue. However, combined the two words denote the most destructive force in the fictional world: and it exists purely in the fictional world because no Mary Sues exist in the real world. There are several economic and social problems with having Sues in our society.

Firstly, they start rebellions. That in itself is a problem. Secondly, their population is increasing: Mary Sues never have difficulty in finding or keeping partners. They never suffer fertility or childcare problems. All their offspring will be undoubted Mary Sues. Never is a Sue a divorcee, abandoned or cheated-on spouse, victim of marital abuse or a widow. We cannot slow the birth rate, so we must increase the death rate.

We cannot do this naturally. They never suffer debilitating illnesses, or lose limbs, or even get as much as a common cold. They are the epitome of physical and mental fitness.

Often a Sue is a victim of abuse/orphaned/ some childhood trauma, however this rarely affects them negatively. They never suffer emotional damage or even get nightmares. The abuse is there purely to attempt to camouflage perfection and serves no meaning to the story or purpose to the plot. (Which probably didn't exist anyway...)

So, as with all our nation's political enemies, I suggest that next year (even though it is not a Quarter Quell) we Reap 2 Mary Sues from each District, resulting in a total of 24 Mary Sues. They will then be sent to an arena where they shall Fight to the Death until a lone Victor remains.

I think that should be a thorough enough warning to the fanfiction authors.

Yours Sincerely,

Seneca Crane

Head Gamemaker

**Hey Beard is Awesome**

**You have 1 New Message**

Dear BeardFace

Good idea. It was almost worth leaving my rose garden to read your email. I hope that this project is successful, because you know the price of failure.

Yours Rosily,

Coriolanus Snow

President of Panem, For Those of You Who Have Been Living Under a Rock For the Past Twenty Years


	2. Bring In My Reinforcements

Seneca Crane looked around the Control Room.

It was early in the morning, and so far only six Gamemakers had been deemed talented enough to deal with such controversial Games. They sat all around the room: Ieci, (eeky) Dym, (dim) Tryphaena, (triff-fay-na) Iudi (you-dee) Modesto (no phonetics necessary) and Cessi (kessi). He felt, in his own way, rather fond of the motley crew. They were either brave, talented, or stupid. Some were a mixture of all three.

For Ieci, it was his last Hunger Games. He was over 90 and had been a Gamemaker in every Hunger Games. Ever. He had once boasted proudly that he was personally responsible for the deaths of over 100 tributes.

Both Dym and Modesto were misnomers. Dym was not dim, in fact she was only 18. And Modesto was anything but modest, in fact several theories were floating around the Capitol as to how his head could possibly fit in the Game Centre.

Iudi would have been a very insipid person had it not been for his amusing/irritating tendency (delete as applicable) to draaaaaaag out every woooooooord he saaaaaaaaid.

Cessi was a quiet Gamemaker, but behind those dull opaque eyes was a muttation genius, capable of making even the smallest most nondescript animals into a murdering predator. There is a fine line between surrealism and ridiculousness, but it was a line that Cessi trod with panache.

If Cessi was quiet, then Tryphaena was almost silent. In fact, Seneca wondered just what she was doing there. In reality, nepotism always won out and Tryphaena was probably some illegitimate relation of an important member of the Capitol and therefore needed some important but pointless job to shut them up.

"All right, everyone, let's get this show on the road!" He summoned them over to a large circular table where everyone, except Tryphaena, who was examining her nails, took their seats and turned to face him.

"As you know, the next Hunger Games will feature Mary-Sue tributes only. Therefore, we are dealing with perhaps the most difficult band of tributes we have ever faced. Mary-Sues are "perfect" and therefore destroying them- or hopefully to get them to destroy each other is going to be very hard. In the words of Severus Snape from the sixth Harry Potter book **(AN. Obviously he has read them, in Ancient Literature class. And for the record he ships Snily and Drapple.) **"The Dark Arts are many, varied, ever-changing and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. "

You have been chosen for you ingenuity, ruthlessness and- (he tried not to look in Tryphaena's direction) –connections. The President is keen not to lose any tributes who manage to escape, and it is very important not to let down his expectations. So, here is my first question, how should we make absolutely sure that the Sues do not escape the arena?"

Modesto almost leaped out of his seat in excitement.

"Ooh, oooh, we should, like, nuke the land surrounding the arena, just outside the arena force field so that only Capitol hovercraft can get in and out the arena safely without being, like, totally obliterated by toxic radiation ."

Seneca snapped his fingers. "Good. Cessi, alert the lab technicians." She nodded and began scrawl a note.

"We should have multiple arenas."

The voice was unfamiliar, so unfamiliar that Seneca looked around the Game Centre, confused as to who had said it. Then he realised, it was Tryphaena, who now began to walk towards the table, drew a chair and sat down.

"What did you say?" He asked, intrigued. Maybe she was on to something here.

"You heard me. If these Mary Sues are as perfect as you say, then after two days they will naturally adapt to the arena in which they are placed. Then killing them will be tedious and difficult as they will resist all muttations and "natural" disasters. So every couple of days, we should move them to a new arena completely different from the last in every aspect: climate, vegetation, wildlife et cetera, et cetera. A plant may be safe to eat in one arena, and in other be toxic. The Sues will not be able to distinguish safety from danger- and what's more, both they and their mentors will remain ignorant of the plans to move them. And the Training Centre will contain survival skills that apply to the first arena only."

Iudi looked unconvinced.

"_I'm _not _suuuuuuure_," he drawled. "Just how _maaany _arenas are there going to be?"

They debated this for a while. Tryphaena, having offered a single piece of Gamemaking genius, retreated into silence. Ieci wanted three arenas, Dym four. Modesto wanted seven, but was shouted down. Finally, Seneca stroked his beard for inspiration.

"OK, we're going for five."

_"Fiiiiiive?_ Won't that be a _biiiiiiiit _expensive?" Iudi continued to argue his point, but Seneca merely scoffed at him.

"OK, so the alternative is to leave Panem to be swarmed by hordes of rampaging gossipy girls who are "smart" only in name, and on the page display no more than the basest intelligence. "

They all shuddered, and Iudi gulped at the thought of the Games failing.

"Maybe we'll just go with your idea then," he whispered hoarsely, all traces of his annoying twangy accent gone.

"_I _think," said Modesto, in a voice that clearly indicated that he was mostly interested in what he himself had to say. "That maybe the arena-thing might be difficult, longer to build and organize, obviously, _anyone _can see that- but also transporting the tributes from arena to arena- isn't that going to be tediously time-consuming-"

"Don't _worry_, Modesto," said Dym scathingly. "It's not like anyone's expecting _you _to do any work."

Ignoring Dym completely, Modesto continued.

"We're going to lose several days in transporting them," he pointed out. "Just in case nobody noticed that."

"True," said Seneca. "But it'll be worth it, because those days that we do lose will have been spent otherwise in waiting for the tributes to die. And we need to keep the Games moving at a fast pace."

Cessi rushed in, having delivered the letter to the lab technicians, she was breathless and struggling to retain consciousness.

"The President is paying a visit!"

"When?" Seneca frowned and stroked his beard. There was nothing about this in the appointments book...

"NOW! He'll be here any moment!"

Seneca's beard went into overdrive.

"Everybody smart, tidy and ready to greet the President! Clean up the coffee cups! Try and look like you're doing something productive, and not spending half the year drinking punch and the other half killing children for no reason whatsoever!" He raced around the room, don't panic don't panic don't panic.

_"Actually," _quipped Modesto. "Nobody around here pays attention to the amount of time and effort that goes into these Games. It's not all about the tributes, you know. Takes a lot of talent and dedication to kill ch-"

"Nobody cares, Ego!" squawked Dym as finally they lined up in height order.

Ready to greet the President of Panem as he walked through the door.


	3. Medusa Tiofa

**A.N. Reapings begin next chapter! **

"Oh hello, Seneca," said the president, as he stepped amiably over the threshold as casually as if he had just decided to stop by. "I hope I'm not intruding?"

"No, no not at all, no" said Seneca with a nervous laugh. Dym opened her mouth indignantly, about to say something but her employer shot her a look. A look that meant "Shut it now or be an Avox."

"As I am sure you are aware, I am here regarding the upcoming Hunger Games. I _hope _you have made progress because-"here the President paused for emphasis. "Because in one hand I hold your paycheck and in the other a very large pair of scissors. Should I find your efforts disappointing, my one hand might just slip-"

He needed to say no more.

"Let me begin" said Seneca with a broad sweeping gesture, "With the plans for the arena- or should I say arenas, as we have decided to have more than one."

"More than one?" The President looked quizzically at him. "And how much am I expected to pay for this?"

Seneca gulped and thought quickly on his feet. From across the room, Modesto mouthed _I told you so _and Seneca gave him a withering look.

"Of course, Mr President, sir, I have kept that in mind. We are planning on building smaller arenas, to save money and get the tributes to integrate more frequently, which, hopefully, will lead to plenty of death."

"Show me the plans." Seneca summoned a screen and ran through a slideshow of each one, with detailed anatomy of muttations, weather forecasts and bonus arena features.

"No. No. I don't like that. Or that. That mutt is shoddy work, just shoddy. And _that_ mutt looks my stepdaughter's toy bear and is just as scary. We did those two Hunger Games ago. That might be satisfactory... but it needs a lot of work before you even think about putting it in an arena." He continued after the presentation had finished.

"What did you say was your idea for the first arena?"

"I was thinking..." the words were getting harder to say for Seneca Crane. "I was thinking- for the first arena- a woodland."

"Woodland." The President's face was deadpan. "Original."

Something in his tone told Seneca that he clearly thought it wasn't.

"However although you have utterly failed to interest me with your arena plans, I have to admit that the idea of more than one arena might, just might, keep the Games afloat for this year. You have no idea the delicacy of the situation. I shall be anticipating the bloodbath of your Games with high expectations, and I sincerely wish that you do not disappoint me again."

He turned to leave, and then turned back, as if with an afterthought.

"And also, your proposed lists of Tribute escorts will never do. They're all far too sentimental to ever do the job properly this year. There's only one I know who is up to this task. I need a misanthrope. I need a hardliner. I need a bully. In short, I need Medusa Tiofa."

Medusa, despite what the name implied, was not a Gorgon but many found the name highly suitable. She couldn't turn anyone to stone with a look, but nobody doubted that she had tried. This was probably why the cell in which she had spent the last five years in at Cassius Crane Reformatory Prison on the outlying edges of the Capitol- was empty apart from her.

So when President Snow entered Cell 276 Cell Block H, he did not see an emaciated fearful shadow of a person, he saw a grumpy woman with big feet and black hair, with her arms crossed and her feet crossed on the table, looking bored, as if her bus was late.

"Oh it's you," she said monotonously after President Snow had coughed twice. She did not turn her head in his direction, or stand up to address him. She carried with what she was doing: which was nothing.

"So good to see that the people of Panem show the respect owed to their leader."

"Leader? More like you yank them round by their necks and drag them in the direction-"

But she was interrupted by a long drawn-out _scream _emanating from Cell 275: the torture chamber, where most of the _reforming_ took place. The screamer kept on screaming, and instinctively Snow winced. But Medusa showed no emotion other than irritation, dragging her feet off of the table and stomping over to the wall, which she thumped three times and shouted, with more emotion than she had shown so far:

"Shut up already! I have a headache!"

The response was hoarse and unimpressed.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm _so sorry_. I just so happen to be being effing _electrocuted_ right now!"

"And that's my problem _because?_" snapped Medusa.

Yes, Medusa Tiofa was always a very compassionate person.

"I never fail to be impressed with your relationship with the world," said the President, face deadpan as ever.

"Yeah, well" Medusa slumped back against the wall and resumed being bored. "I haven't had much to do since _you _threw me in here."

"You called me Fascist bastard," said President Snow, with remarkable patience.

"Oh, punished for a little slip of the tongue, are we? Aren't we getting a little touchy in our old age?"

"Hardly. You screamed it at me 57 times."

"And loved every one." Medusa suddenly became fascinated with a speck of dirt on her thumbnail. "What you here for? Obviously not my delightful company?"

"Not that, no." Snow hid a smile. How this girl ever became an escort was beyond him, though he liked her genuineness. She was exactly the kind of person to tell you that yes your bum _did _look big in that, and then give a few colourful adjectives as to just _how _big.

"What is it, then? One of your mistresses given up the ghost?"

"Get your head out of the gutter, please. No, there is an upcoming Hunger Games, featuring all Mary Sue tributes and we need someone of your calibre to be an escort for all 24 tributes."

Medusa scowled. "Too much like hard work. Am I allowed to scalp them?"

"Absolutely not."

"Not interested then."

"This is not a question of interest, Tiofa. We need a heart of stone who will be able to judge the situation dispassionately, and not simply adore the tributes and be carried on a wave of emotion that will only lead to embarrassment and failure. "

"Heart of stone? Sounds like this job was made for me. So what do I get? A few houses? Fat sacks of cash moneeeeeey?"

The President wrote something on a small scrap of paper which he slid down the table towards her. She opened it and let out a long whistle.

"Consider it done." She said hoarsely.

The President proffered an affable smile. "I'm so glad. But there is one condition-"

"Oh yeah?"

"Please try to have a bath between now and the Games."

And then he left the cell, knowing full well that Medusa was sulking at the comment.


	4. Reaping Day One Districts 1-3 inclusive

**AN: Apologies, I may have slightly exaggerated certain features of your characters to go with the plot. More apologies at only doing three districts in this chapter, but I'm not very good at longer chapters. Besides, I like to keep posting chapters at a regular rate.**

District One

Medusa Tiofa tapped her foot impatiently on the stage. Seeing as District One would be the first to offer up their tributes, (she couldn't be everywhere at once, so reapings were to take place on separate days) they had had the least amount of time to prepare.

She watched as slowly, the potential tributes filed into the square and then split off into queues to enter the age sections. Her eagle eyes narrowing, Medusa could spot the Mary Sues from up on the stage. They were either the very richest or the very poorest, but whether they were decadent or dishabille, they were usually very good-looking.

Having been cued to begin the Reaping, she thumped the microphone hard to check it was working, ignoring the winces of everyone around her (including the Mayor.) In true Tiofa fashion, she announced the Reaping. Though she was unpleasant and grim, the Districts found they ever so slightly almost respected her, for her bored monotone conveyed no enthusiasm for the Games.

"Alright people. It's that time of year again. The bloody Hunger Games bloody Reaping. This year we have a twist, due to this year's being the Mary Sue Hunger Games. Tributes can only be Mary Sues or possibly Gary Stus. However the reaping bowl contains both Mary Sue and standard OC names. That shouldn't be a problem-" she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Because I'm sure the Sues among us here will no doubt volunteer if the Chosen Ones are not Suish enough. Anyway, Unhappy Hunger Games and May the Odds Be Never In Your Favour."

She turned and gestured grumpily at the technician in charge of the propaganda film.

"We also have an unusual film for you this year, which will be helpful as it should be slightly less successful at putting you all to sleep than the boring s**t they give us every other year. Which means that _you at the back there_" she pointed accusingly at a boy in the 18 year old section who was looking at a cake shop in the square "have no excuse not to pay attention!"

Grudgingly, the technician rolled the film.

**A.N. Those of you who have seen the Hunger Games movie will have a sense of déjà vu in this bit, because what I have done is I have taken the propaganda reaping film they show in the movie and substituted words with fanfiction terminology. **

_Characterization. Terrible characterization. Plot holes, "twu wuv", endings that were never in doubt. These were the Mary Sue stories that rocked our fandom. Suethors broke the canon that taught them, loved them, entertained them. Stories warped out of context until nothing remained of their original story. And then came the fanfiction reviewer. Strong willed, often bitterly criticised. Understanding rose out of confusion and a new era was born. But OCs come with a cost, the Suethors were deleted, we swore as a fanfiction site we would never know this treason again. And so it was decreed that one year, the various Authors of Panem (androidilenya, happiness and hamsters,nb1998, Ellsweetella, YOUCALLTHATaKIS5, Keb85, quiet-little-wallflower, SassySunshine, Hufflepuffluv, FreeInk, LadyDunla, bloodredfirefly, DutchWritersofDisney2) would offer up in tribute 2 young Mary Sues/ Gary Stus to fight to the death in a pageant of honour, courage and sacrifice. The lone Victor, bathed in riches, would serve as a reminder of our entertainment and satisfaction. This is how we remember our past mistakes. This is how we safeguard our literature."_

"Right, now that's out of the way," huffed Medusa. "Time to select the tributes unlucky enough to be Reaped or stupid enough to volunteer."

She extended a long finger and reached into the reaping bowl.

**Diamond**

The girl nibbled at her nails as she regarded herself in the mirror. Her name was Diamond Tyler (abbreviated, _not _including her many nicknames.) and she was a Mary Sue. If the flawless tan skin (and she hadn't even washed her face yet) baby blue eyes, blonde curls and perfectly developed body wasn't a big enough giveaway, then the fact that she managed to be smart, popular, helpful, friendly, kind all-round lovely _without a single bad day _(and she was 13, so how much more unrealistic do you get? Does this girl have no hormones?) would probably have been a likely hint.

She wasn't sure whether to have her hair up or down. Difficult decision for any Sue, it looked lovely either way.

"Dia, Dia!" Her two little sisters, Sapphire and Topaz, came bouncing along the hallway eager to see more of their special sister. They were both television-advert cute, but naturally didn't have their sister's radiance.

"Reaping Day! Dia! Quick quick!"

Diamond laughed as she gathered them both in her arms.

"Of course, girlies! How could I forget? Now-" she held up a pair of earrings. "Sadly, I need a little bit of help. I'm looking for a pair of little helpers who could help me put these in so I look extra especially lovely for the Reaping. Hmm, where can I find such helpers?"

Both Sapphire and Topaz bounced up and down, eager to be selected. (Why do they jump so much? Did they eat jumping beans?)

"Hmm.. let me see.. Sapphire" she handed one earring to the older of the two "and Topaz" she handed the other to the second and crouched down so that they could slot the perfect pearly stones into her ears.

"There now! All ready! Mom! Dad!" Quickly Mr and Mrs Tyler bustled out of the lounge and led the way out of the house, Diamond following holding both of her sisters' hands.

**Arbella**

A second girl was readying herself for the Reaping. The other side of the District, Arbella Start was tying her honey hair into plaits.

Her boyfriend, Max Bluebell, walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's not working, Max" she sighed. "Hopelessly uneven plaits. Again. Everything comes naturally to me, _except _plaits. Why? Why does it never work?"

"It doesn't matter" Max shrugged, or shrugged as best you can with your arms filled with Mary Sue. "When you are Victor, everybody will be clamouring to do them for you."

"Yes," Her brown eyes became thoughtful as she considered the Games. "I guess I have nothing to lose, but everything to win. I have no family-"

"Um, excuse me?" said Max with mock offence. "Have I suddenly become part of the wallpaper?"

"Of course not. " She turned and smiled at him. "You are my everything, and when I win the Hunger Games, everybody will know it."

"Yes.. just imagine it. Arbella Start, District One's latest victor!" Max said dramatically.

"Yes. May the Odds be ever in _my _favour." She said fervently.

"Make them in your favour," said Max softly.

Arbella looked at herself in the mirror, at Max standing by her.

"Victor." She said. "That is my destiny. That is who I am. That is who I was born to be."

**Anyway. Back to the Reaping.**

Medusa rifled through the bowl, scooping them out like a child in a sandpit. She was notorious for taking ages to choose, for ramping up the suspense, by pausing with one, and then saying "No, not that one" putting it back in the bowl and pulling out another.

At last she selected one right from the very bottom. She straightened up and opened it.

Jean Sands. Brilliant. Not too complicated, overlong or ridiculous.

"Jean Sands!" She announced dramatically.

From somewhere in the 12 year olds section, Jean Sands strode out smugly. She may have been 12, but she was well known as the most vicious little bully District One had ever produced- and District one had produced _a lot _of vicious little bullies. As she made her March of Triumph up to the stage, she swore she could hear someone whisper "There goes the first 12 year old Victor" and grinned like Christmas had come early. Not that Panem celebrated Christmas or anything.

But just as she reached the steps, a heart broken cry shattered her glory and completely stole her thunder.

The cry was "I volunteer!" and guess who screamed it. None other than Diamond Tyler.

Both girls raced for the stage, but being a Sue, Diamond got there first despite Jean having a considerable headstart.

"B***h" Jean muttered under her breath as Diamond ran terrified up the steps. "I wanted to be reaped, stupid!" she yelled at Diamond.

"No, no, it's alright!" said Diamond melodramatically. "There's really no reason to thank me, I must save you, if only for dramatic tension in a plot that's already non-existent!"

"Better luck next year," whispered Medusa not-very-quietly to Jean who, rolling her eyes returned grumpily to her stand in the crowds.

"What's your name." Said Medusa, who appeared completely unimpressed by Diamond's desperate volunteering.

"Diamond Alyssa Irina Marina Sasha Tyler" said Diamond, not even out of breath despite the long run.

Holy f***. Thought Medusa. So much for short names.

"I'm sorry, you lost me somewhere around Irina."

"Diamond Alyssa Irina Marina-"

"Never mind" said Medusa impatiently. "Don't bother telling me, I'd like to get off this stage _before _I die of old age thank you, so on with the next tribute."

She reached into the bowl and unfurled the next one.

"Anna-"

"I volunteer."

Her head snapped up. "At least let me finish a bloody sentence!"

From out in the crowds, Arbella Start walked out and up to the stage, walking past Diamond as if she wasn't there. Her shoes clacking slightly on the stone, she walked up to the mic and said: "I volunteer as tribute."

"Yes yes we all heard you the first time," said Medusa testily. "Name, please."

"Arbella Start."

"Well finally SOMEBODY knows how to name an OC without sounding completely ridiculous." Medusa scowled at Diamond, who blushed and looked even more adorable than ever.

"Right, Reaping One done. You lot get into the Justice building and wait for the train there. I have another eleven of these to do."

District Two

The train journey was delayed by two hours, and Medusa was getting ratty. "Come on, come on, I have a schedule!" She said impatiently to the driver, who was struggling to concentrate: driving a train at 200 miles an hour and being yelled at is hard to do at the same time.

**Katrue**

"MOM! DAD! Please, NO!" Katrue Foxclove screamed in her sleep, tossing and turning.

She was two years old again, and her parents' house was crumbling around her.

Nobody could have anticipated that anybody would have anything against the Foxcloves, but the bomb that destroyed her family was thrown through the letterbox anyhow.

And now she was 22 years old, and alone, all other family having committed suicide not long after her parents had died.

But not little Katrue. No, she was a survivor.

Katrue shook her head, her breath slowly evening out. Her legs (hairy, oh no!) were still a bit shaky so she walked up and down in her bedroom to calm down.

She looked at herself in the mirror, with her eyes that changed colour the more she thought about it. No traces of the horror that she had known remained save for a scar on her forehead, shaped like a lightning bolt. (Wrong fandom!) She braided her flowing brown hair (she wished people would stop touching it) and reached for her favourite sword. Yes, you heard that right. You weren't supposed to have weapons in Two, unless you were a Peacekeeper, but for some reason the authorities in Two had somehow bypassed Katrue. Skipping slightly on the cobbled street, she made her way to the training yard near her home. She thought fondly of the years she had spent at the Academy training.

Using her sword dexterously, she sliced and chopped her way through dummy after dummy, to the applauding of the watching trainees who prayed that, one day, they would be as awesome as Katrue Foxclove.

Katrue laughed and joked with her best friends, so merrily, that she didn't notice that they were making their way to the Reaping. Absent-mindedly she walked so far, that she stuck her finger to be tested, despite being four years too old to be Reaped.

The data in Two was old, (no one cared too much about birth records, all the tributes were volunteers anyway) so it showed up as "Katrue Foxclove, 18 y/o". She found she was ushered towards the 18 year old section. But, being a nice polite unassuming person, she didn't complain. After all, surely somebody else would be Reaped. She didn't even take any extra tesserae.

**Rihanna**

"Lady Rihanna! Get UP NOW!"

She woke with a start, and deftly rolled off of her bed, missing the hurtling dinner plate by seconds, which smashed onto the floor beside her. Hissing angrily at the assailer, she scrambled off the floor and headed for the bathroom.

Why does everybody hate me? She thought angrily as she stared at her reflection in her breakfast cup of water. It's not my fault I'm beautiful. I didn't ask to have vivid blonde hair with purple and green highlights. So why do I have to take so much extra tesserae?

She shrugged it off, pinning a Mockingjay pin to her clothes and slipping on a long pair of gloves as she danced along the streets of District Two, humming a song that she had made up on the spot. Today, she decided, would be a _very big _day. Today, she decided, would be the day she would make a change to her abused and difficult life. She would be in control, she would make herself stronger, more independent and she would slip the noose of poverty. And she decided the Hunger Games would be the way by which she would do it.

**The Reaping**

Not long after Rihanna had slipped into the 12 y/o section, the film played on the screen and she found herself getting more and more excited. A Mary Sue Hunger Games! Just think of that! It would such a big challenge! And little Rihanna never shied from a challenge. Maybe she was only 12. Maybe she was bottom of the class at the training Academy, because actually she really couldn't use weapons. But it was an opportunity like no other.

Meanwhile, Katrue was just willing it all to end. Why wouldn't Medusa just get a move on and pick a tr-

"Katrue Foxclove!"

Wait- what?! She knew she wasn't supposed to be here at all, but surely- she had managed every other year- never even been reaped.

Never mind, she thought casually. I am Katrue Foxclove. Do you not hear the people whispering as I walk up to the stage? The Epic One. That is my reputation! I can surely manage one little Hunger Games. The odds are definitely in my favour. I am 22 years old, I have more experience than any other tribute can possibly have. I can win this thing.

Sword swaying by her side, she stood on stage and surveyed the audience.

For the fourth time, Medusa reached in the reaping bowl, but her hand's progress was halted by-

"Ooh!Ooh! Pick me! Pick me! I volunteer!"

"What?" she shouted. "At least give me a chance to pick a name!"

But she was too late, as little Rihanna made her way up to the stage- wait, was the girl _skipping_? She certainly was eager.

"Lady Rihanna" she said into the microphone.

"Woah," said Medusa, freaked a little at the name. "Was your mother drunk when she named you?"

"Nope." Said Rihanna, shaking her head, smiling and smiling, not the least bit offended.

"Well, anyway," still slightly unnerved at the tiny 12 year old volunteer. "You two, get in the Justice Building. I'm running late for District Three."

District Three

With more yelling at the driver, Medusa managed to reach Three just in time for the reaping. With so much walking and pacing, her heels we giving her blisters the size of bonbons. Hopping slightly and cursing her ambition in choosing this job, she made her way to the District Main Square.

**Crystal**

"I miss you, Mom," 16 year old Crystal Proton would whisper every morning to a picture of her mother in a locket that belonged in the Proton family. Then she would the locket back in her drawer and get on with her life.

"Morning, lovely girl," called the cheery voice of 40-year-old Leonard Proton, her beloved father and the head consultant engineer of one of the biggest firms in District Three and perhaps one of the most spoiling parents in Panem.

"Morning Dad" she said happily as she made her way downstairs. It was Reaping Day, but that was only really rattling around the back of her mind. She was rich, she didn't need tesserae, and it was always the tributes with tesserae that got reaped.

"Daddy, after the Reaping can we go to the movies?" she asked hopefully, batting her thick blonde eyelashes that framed her perfect almond shaped blue sparkly (yes, sparkly) eyes.

"Course we can."

"Thank you!" despite being monstrously spoiled, she was always kind and gentle and never angry. She just couldn't be angry, she was too happy for that.

Her father drove her up to the Reaping, and she filed into the crowds, waiting patiently until it was all over so she could go see that new film everybody was talking about.

**Melody**

The grass in the woods was soft, with like a mossy touch to it, and here it was Melody Neutron could be herself. She didn't know when it had begun, but she had always felt that she had a connection with nature stuff, and it showed most in the woods, where she was free to speak to animals and control the wind.

Yes, you read that right. This Mary Sue has a completely irrelevant superpower.

She spun a finger on the ground, making the wind rise up in a little dust tornado, careful not to get any in her wild green eyes.

She thought she heard a sound and spun, eyes wide with fear. Was it a Capitol hovercraft? She was constantly afraid, though really if she had wanted to be less scared she should stop putting herself in places she had no need to go to where she would get in trouble. Like the woods.

Guiltily, she left the one place in the world where she was happy and returned downtrodden, with her ever-present lost pitiful kitten look, to the abusive community home where the day ahead would bring only sorrow and distress. This was the life of poor little Melody, who was trusting, despite having been disappointed so many times in her life.

**The Reaping**

The first thought that came to Crystal's mind when her name was read out by Medusa, was pure disbelief. Surely everybody had called her "Goddess" for a reason? Surely she had some great destiny in her life? But was it really to be in the Hunger Games?

She had no idea what her chances would be. Despite not being a Career, she could use a bow and arrow and was pretty nifty with a katana (whatever that is) but she didn't really know if she had the mentality to win. She could never kill, she had always believed in fighting for the good but was there in any good in the arena? Was there any point in trying?

But when she stepped up to the stage, she was smiling. She was smiling. Everything would turn out right , in the end. It always did for Crystal Proton.

Something snapped in Melody's mind. She knew the Games were sadistic, wrong in every way, but hse hoped that there was something she could do about it. Just now, a 12 year old little girl had just been selected. And she reminded Melody so much of herself, right from the snuffling tears of the girl to her scuffed shoes. They had the same dark hair, Melody observed. (She was very observant.)

And then Melody felt her hand rise up, almost of its own accord, shakily stretching out. She felt shocked at her own bravery. But she felt that thought the decision was absurd, it was the right one.

Melody surprised herself at the calmness with which she approached her now district partner and fellow contestant, Crystal, who looked at her with such surprise as if she had painted herself purple, declared herself to be President of District 13 and tap danced in a bowl of rice.

**Tributes Reaped so Far:**

**1) Diamond Tyler, D1**

**2) Arbella Start, D1**

**3) Katrue Foxclove, D2**

**4) Lady Rihanna, D2**

**5) Crystal Proton, D3**

**6) Melody Neutron, D3**


	5. Reaping Day Two Districts 4-6 inclusive

**AN: I stink at romance. So don't expect this to be good, shipping wise.**

**Oh my goodness! I have not updated since last year! J**

District Four

Medusa was tired out after all the travelling, but at last they reached District Four, and she felt deservedly rewarded. She could see the ocean from the train, cold and changing, smashing the land with such force. Rather like her.

**Annabeth**

There was a laugh from behind a holly bush, followed by a breathless giggle. Annabeth was flirting. Again. The fact that she had a boyfriend did not seem to deter her much. Nobody ever minded that she was unfaithful. After all, she was so beautiful and everybody loved her so much, so it really wasn't her fault. And obviously a person's morals are determined by how beautiful they are. **(Sarcasm intended, my dear readers.) **

And Annabeth was very beautiful.

She sat up quickly, having seen on her watch that the Reaping was in an hour, and her long wavy hair got caught in the holly bush (accidentally? I don't think so) and she shyly appealed to her new lover for help untangling it. Winking her large blue eyes at him, she straightened her blouse and headed towards the square for the Reaping.

She sighed as all eyes turned to her, both male and female. True, there were advantages to being bisexual (more choice) but why, oh why, did she have to be so perfect? Nobody ever understood her. Being perfect wasn't all fun and games. If only there was someone out there was just as perfect as she was... and hopefully good-looking too.

**Ash**

"I love you, Ash Handsome." Said the girl, looking lovingly up at him.

"I love you, too." He said. He wrapped his arms around her and was just about to kiss her when-

"ASH HANDSOME! It's Reaping Day! GET UP!"

He woke up with a shock. It was all just a dream. Dammit. Why was it always just a dream? _When _would he get a girlfriend? He was called "Handsome" for goodness sake! Surely he could find his soul mate?

He winked at himself in the mirror. "Morning, Sexy Beast," he said to the reflection.

"Morning Ash." came a voice. He spun around. Oops, that was awkward. His twelve year old sister, Britney Lee, was standing on the stairs, still in her pyjamas- and staring at him.

"Oh, hey Brit" he said, giving a little wave. "Didn't see you there."

"No, I didn't think so," she said, looking at him astutely.

OK. This was getting uncomfortable. He hoped the day would end without any more awkward moments.

**Reaping**

After much scooping and sieving, Medusa plucked a name from the reaping bowl.

"Annabeth Havoiles!"

Well, thought Annabeth. That's what happens when you're perfect. You get reaped for the Mary Sue Hunger Games. Talk about bad luck. As she approached the stage, she felt a sudden fear come over her. What if she were to chip a nail in the Hunger Games? That would never do.

"Beauty." They whispered as she mounted the stage and looked out over her district. Yes, that was reassuring. At least she was naturally beautiful, so she would look presentable when she died. _If_ she died, that is.

The next name would change her life forever.

"Britney Lee Handsome!"

(Not that one. Wait for it.)

Just as Britney Lee stepped out of the reaping pen, a voice called.

"OI! I volunteer!"

Medusa raised an eyebrow. "Oh look. A man. Well, you are actually eligible to volunteer, wouldn't you know. Gary Stus are welcome; Death has no gender and all that shit. Come on up."

And so, Ash Handsome becomes the first Gary Stu to enter the Mary Sue Hunger Games.

Slow mo, he strolled up to the front of the Justice Building, flexing his muscles and flicking his windblown hair. Like a Mexican wave, the girls simultaneously fainted as he went up to join Annabeth on the stage.

He looked at her. She looked at him. And then he went down on his knees before her.

He said dramatically: "Since the moment I saw you, I loved you!"

"Yes, which was ten seconds ago!" said Medusa crossly.

District Five

Glad to leave the smooching pair behind, Medusa made her way to District Five. She looked out of the window at the wind turbines revolving in the wind, like some absurd revolving hybrid breed of flower.

**Pollyanna**

Polly wondered what life would have been like, had she had siblings. Never mind, at least she had a loving family. Mind drifting, she rocked herself gently on the swing that she had built herself. The one thing of beauty in a sea of power plants. She'd always been something of a whizz with ropes and knives. It was an odd ambition, but she had a little dream that one day she would be a carpenter.

"Polly! Reaping!"

Duty called her off of her swing and she gave a little wave goodbye to the little garden, just in case she never returned to it.

Standing up to a full height of five foot nine inches, sweet easygoing Polly faced her fate, as did every child every year.

**Tallyu**

Tally cricked her neck and rubbed the mole on her back (her one flaw), squinting into the sun, narrowing her deep emerald eyes against the glare.

She chopped vegetables at the kitchen table, and thought only of the rhythm and the _thunk_ of the blade against the wood of the chopping board. She knew that her parents could not hear still deep asleep upstairs. She had always felt alone in the house. Pulling on a long green coat, she left the house and the vegetables.

**Reaping**

More fishing. More indecision. And two names.

"Pollyanna Mills!"

Shyly, the girl stepped up and bowed her head in modesty, almost as if she were saying a little prayer to all the other unfortunate girls who had been in her place before, and died. She hoped that she would not meet the same fate.

"Maeve Benson!"

"I volunteer!"

Medusa closed her eyes in frustration. "I swear to high heaven, there is a volunteer in every district I go to!" she hissed.

"And your name is?" she sighed.

"Tallyu Nive." The girl said no more.

Polly narrowed her eyes at her. Why had she volunteered?

District Six

Hovercraft circled above Medusa as her train pulled into the station of Panem's sixth district. She'd never fully understood exactly _what _the point of District 6 was, but she was sure it was something other than merely sending two tributes to almost certain death each year. Transport! That was the one.

**Magenta**

Magenta Fireheart, or "Firey" could not have had a more suitable name. Her eyes were violet, but those who did not know their shades of purple, for all intents and purposes she had magenta eyes.

And fire, with bright red hair that shimmered to her waist in glorious sun-tinted curls.

"Magenta " she whispered to herself. "The Girl With the Heart of Fire." **(AN. There will be plenty of Hunger Games rip-offs here.)**

She looked out of the cubby's window, out at the site of the train crash that had killed her parents and left alone in the world, with only her doting older brother to share the lonely hours. In a slightly morbid way, they had wanted to stay here, damp and stuffy as it was, to stay close to them.

She twisted her mother's diamond wedding ring around and around on her finger, and remembered it glistening, reflecting light off the surrounding sea of broken glass in the train wreck. The last glimmer of hope. **(AN. Arrgh, what I am doing, spewing this poetic c**p?)**

Looking out at the site of travesty, she thought of death. Something inside her knew that, with tesserae taken to feed her best friend's family of eight people, the odds would never be in her favour. But in her wise and popular way, she found that she did not mind. It was worth it, to see the look on little Mimi's face when she knew she would have dinner thanks to tesserae. And what would happen would happen.

Magenta clutched her brother's hand as they made their way to the Reaping, passing her best friend Anastasia on the way, who beamed at her, eternally grateful for Magenta's loveliness.

Magenta wrapped her arm around her friend's neck.

"Now what do think I would do, let you all starve?"

"No," smiled Anastasia fondly. "You're far too good for that."

**Chase**

"Bill! Ben! Reaping Day!"

They clattered down the stairs, their little feet pattering.

"Will you SHUT IT! I've gotta massive hangover!" screeched their wild drunk of a father, who drank their money and forced poor old Chase to risk his life and take tesserae to feed them instead.

Trembling slightly, the boys looked up at their older brother, who smiled down at them affectionately. They looked a lot like their mother, the poor dear who died in childbirth.

"Now boys" he gathered them in his arms and looked deeply into their eyes. "Do you have anything to do with the fact that Head Peacemaker Gaius has been leaping around with extreme discomfort in his nether regions?"

From behind their backs, Bill and Ben exchanged an empty packet of itching powder.

"No?" They chorused innocently.

**Reaping**

"Magenta Fireheart!

Well, the chosen girl thought. That wasn't much of a surprise. She made her way up to the front, and, in her doomed moments, thought only of her poor brother, alone at home with his memories, with his parents' death in the backyard and his sister's dead body joining them.

The district gasped as she flicked her hair over her shoulder for the last time.

"Johnny Anderson!"

A small 12 year old boy with a sweet face, stepped out shyly, shuffling from foot to foot. He looked around nervously and Chase felt unendurable pity. This was his last Reaping, his last chance to save a life other than his own. He was strong, he could shoot and hunt and his snares were second to none. His chances were far better. And- if he won, then his brothers would be fed without needing any tesserae again.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

"Another volunteer," sighed Medusa. "What's your name?"

"Chase Marlow."

"Well at least you're not named after a _colour_," she said looking pointedly at Magenta as they all went inside to await their fate.

**Tributes:**

**7) Annabeth Havoiles**

**8) Ash Handsome**

**9) Pollyanna Mills**

**10) Tallyu Nive**

**11) Magenta Fireheart**

**12) Chase Marlow **


	6. Reaping Day 3 Districts 7-9 inclusive

District Seven

As the train passed through forests of pine trees, Medusa gave a small smile. Perhaps the day would not be a total loss. In the distance she heard a crash as a tree was felled.

**Saffron**

Saffron swung her ashy blonde ponytail over her shoulder. (It was very swingy.) Her eyes were as green as the forests she spent her time in, and the axe was just another part of her arm.

She sat down to a meagre breakfast, wincing slightly at the bustle and noise of her family, so different to the peace and tranquillity of the forest. There was Briley (20) Rosalia (18) Hayley (13) Buckley (15) Denley (11) and little Spreckley (7) not the mention Mom and Dad, who despite being 47 and 48 respectively were capable of making just as much noise as they chatted and clanked dishes. All that tesserae. They tried to distribute it equally between the older siblings so that not one child would have to bear the whole risk, but the odds were still not in her favour.

Still, as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, Rockley "Rock" Benson, the odds were not in his favour either. Being the boyfriend of an infamous Mary Sue has its drawbacks: notably competition (love triangles abound) and the envy of the rest of the population.

**Lindley**

"You're the best basketball player in the world!" said Arlie Raywood, looking up at her boyfriend in adoration.

"I know" he shrugged.

"Reaping Day" she pouted, fluttering her eyelashes. "And it's the Sue Games this year. What if I am Reaped?"

"Then," He drew himself up smugly and flexed his muscles. "I will volunteer for you and be your champion!"

"You will need my favour then, a token" she smiled. From her pocket she drew out a green grass weave cufflink. "I made it myself" she said shyly, blushing.

"It's very fashionable to wear a victor's token," he winked at her. "I think you'll start a trend off in the Capitol.

"You really think so?" she flushed still further with pride.

"I know so," he said arrogantly. "The world needs to see how hot I am because they're all missing out."

**Reaping**

"Rosalia Salmenasen!"

Saffron thought quickly. On the day of her sister's last Reaping and she was chosen.

But she knew she had better chances. She was a great runner, could handle any weapon. She was top in karate class for crying out loud!

And if she volunteered this year, then Rosalia would definitely be safe.

"I volunteer!" She cried, as Rosalia pushed past to get the stage.

"Saffy? No!" she cried as Saffron took her place.

Despite the family drama taking place under her nose, Medusa remained as ever unimpressed.

"Name?" she barked.

"Saffron Harley McKenna Jennifer Salmenasen"

"Another bloody long name" she muttered under her breath.

"Now for the boys! Kyle Jonerstone!"

No. Not his little brother. Not little Kyle. Lindley looked over at his 15 year old sister, Ebony. Her bright blue eyes, so like his own, were filling with tears. At least she hadn't been reaped. He didn't think he could go up against his own sister in the Games.

He flipped his dark hair that made him look so mysterious, and took a chance.

"I volunteer!"

Rolling her eyes, she beckoned him to the stage.

"Name?"

"Lindley Askan Bradley Lenwood Jonerstone."

"Don't you dare make me repeat that," said Medusa threateningly.

District Eight

No pine forests greeted her here, just street after street of warehouses, factories and tenements. No grass, few trees and none of them climbable. No wonder then, that District Eight produced the lowest number of victors.

**Nicola**

"Nicola Vixen Anesthatia!"

She bounded out of bed and confronted her mother, Janine (nee Browne) Anesthatia.

"Don't call me that! It's Nicky!"

She smiled, her wide green eyes crinkling, looking into Nicola's identical ones.

"Good to see you're up. Get Nick up, will you."

Nicky scowled and went to wake up her little brother. The six year old pulled an equally unfriendly face at her in return.

Unlike those in her class at school, Nicky had no tesserae, nor did she and her parents live in a run-down flat. As the bosses of not just one but two major companies in the district, Alexander and Janine Anesthatia had loads of money.

Her parents drove her to the Reaping and her and her brother argued the whole way. After all, she had next to no chance of being reaped, did she? So why bother making up arguments?

She smirked as all eyes turned to her. Swaggering her hourglass figure, she slouched provocatively in the crowds.

**Amelia-Jane**

Amelia-Jane woke up in a small, dingy tenement, blinked her dull bluey-grey eyes, and sat up, rubbing her round face. She rolled over and promptly fell out of bed. She had always been so clumsy. She had never been especially attractive, and she was painfully aware of that as she sat down to breakfast next to all of her family in the world: her brother, James.

He was disappointed in life, having only been able to find work as a sweeper, cleaning the machines in a large factory. Sometimes he took it out on his 12 year old little sister, as she could often be so annoying, with her mindless banter which bored him to tears. At 20, he was too old for tesserae, now it was up to Amelia-Jane to use her youth and naivety to bring in extra food. Irritated, she flicked the bright blue streak in her fringe. She had dyed it permanently "by accident" but James was not impressed. She was not a very impressive person.

She put on her coat and sat patiently, tapping her toes gently on the floor, waiting for him to pick her up and carry her to the Reaping.

**Reaping**

Nicky's smirk disappeared quickly as:

"Nicola Vixen Anesthatia!" was read out.

Her first instinct was to shout that her name was Nicky, but then reality sunk in. She, Nicola Anesthatia of all people, had just been reaped. She could not comprehend it.

She pasted a smirk on her face. Wouldn't do to disappoint all those handsome Capitol people watching. All her life she had dreamed of perfection. Of being flawless, and insurmountable. Invincible. And who was more invincible than a victor?

"Amelia-Jane McIntosh!"

Nicky looked down at her new district partner, and felt a surge of hope. True, it wasn't nice to have a 12 year old in the Hunger Games, but at least that was one tribute that wouldn't be any competition. Surely Amelia-Jane would just die nice and quietly in the bloodbath, and she would not be anything to do with it.

District Nine

Field after field of wheat, oats, rye and barley greeted Medusa's sight and her eyes swam with the magnitude of it all. It was an impressive sight.

**Rose Windgarden Lillia Flower Blossom**

Ever since Rose Windgarden Lillia Flower Blossom arrived at her orphanage, she had the most extraordinary effect on people. Where there was darkness, she was the light. Thanks to her dedicated and impassioned reforms, the orphanage went from abusive to kind and caring. Her endless happiness was infectious, she brought peace and love and all that jazz wherever she went.

All at the tender age of 12. Because that's not unrealistic at all.

Everyone loved her.

Well, everyone except one.

"Oi, Weed!"

Before she could even turn her head, Rose...Blossom felt a punch to the back of the head.

It was Marjorie, her endless tormentor who did this not because she didn't like Rose, but because she was just an all-round mean bully with not a caring thought in her head who was really jealous of Rose.

Because all evil people in the world are evil by the age of 12. (Sarcasm.)

Sighing, she calmly walked away from Marjorie and got ready for the Reaping.

Outside, she could spot an injured puppy and immediately went to its rescue. She was obviously a natural healer, bringing some much peacemaking into the world. She dissected her favourite doll, _just _so that the poor puppy could have splints for its injured paw. As she rubbed his fur (not caring if he had fleas) she thought of the Reaping, and her young heart was troubled. After all, the odds were not in her favour; especially since she had taken enough tesserae to feed the whole orphanage.

**Maya**

"Lulu!"

"Yes?" Maya Lullia turned her airy, dreamy head to her younger sister, putting all thoughts of unicorns out of her head...

"Reaping Day! Reaping Day!"

"Yes. Yes it is." She picked up her little sister, whose first reaping it was, and tried not to think of all the tesserae she had taken out.

**Reaping**

Medusa waited patiently as the District's victors filed onto the stage along with the mayor and his wife.

She fished around in the Reaping Bowl and pulled out the first name.

"Marjorie Horse!" (I'm sorry; I'm running out of surnames.)

Rose watched as, for the first time, Marjorie cried as she made her way up to the stage. She should have felt smug, overjoyed, and vengeful. But those words meant nothing to this girl who was humble, modest and eternally forgiving. She felt it was her duty to give the girl another chance.

She walked out of the 12 y/o pen and declared:

"I volunteer! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

This statement was met with outright despair! So much so, that people tried to physically drag Rose away the stage. In the end, reluctant Peacekeepers were forced to escort her up to the stage. Meanwhile, the Mayor or District Nine was sobbing his heart out, and the Victors looked horrified at the idea of mentoring her, and knowing that they would be responsible for her death (all except one Victor, who looked far more interested in staring off into the distance at the wheat fields.)

And, watching the Reaping, somewhere in the Capitol, President Snow broke down into tears. Or maybe that was because he had just stubbed his toe.

The District was getting noisier as people openly complained against the Hunger Games.

"Why did it have to be _Rose_?"

"Of all people... nobody deserves the Hunger Games!"

"Yeah! Nobody deserves the Hunger Games!"

"Down with the Hunger Games!"

The dreaming Victor snapped out of her reverie and yelled at the crowd.

"Shut up already, y'all hear? Shut it now before it's too late!"

Medusa nodded appreciatively.

"Well," she said cynically. "The crowd seems to have told me your name already. It's Rose Windgarden Lillia Flower Blossom, isn't it?"

Come to think of it, the Blossom girl did seem very nice. Inwardly, Medusa thanked God that Botox was currently preventing her from having any facial expressions.

"Anyway, let's get this over with" _and get you under lock and key pronto _she thought to herself.

"Moira Lullia!"

"I volunteer as tribute."

Medusa rolled her eyes. "Oh right. Going to start an uprising while you're at it?"

"No."

" ?"

"Maya Lullia."

Maya seemed quite sensible, to Medusa. She looked pretty defeated, as if she knew she was going to die. Yet, at the same time, she seemed completely unbothered by it. Almost determined to be unbothered by it.

Finally, thought Medusa. Somebody's got their priorities right.

**13) Saffron Salmenasen**

**14) Lindley Jonerstone**

**15) Nicola Anesthatia**

**16) Amelia-Jane McIntosh**

**17) Rose Windgarden Lillia Flower Blossom**

**18) Maya Lullia**


	7. Reaping Day 4 Districts 10-12 inclusive

District Ten

"If I hear any more lowing cows, I swear I'll go mad!" thought Medusa as she pulled into the station of the tenth District.

**Mary-Sue**

It was before dawn when Mary-Sue woke up. It was the day of the Reaping, but for Mary-Sue Perfect (yes, you heard that right) it was just another day of hard work. Ever since her mother, Margaret had been trampled by a rampaging goat and crippled for life, it was left to Mary-Sue to manage the house. She didn't mind at all, she thought, as she hummed to herself while plumping cushions, mopping floors and watering plants.

"Hello, little angel" said her father, beaming at her as he came into the kitchen holding a mug. David Perfect was a hard-working Gary Stu, and was so proud of all his daughter did.

"Where's Nick?" Mary sounded almost frightened. "Oh no, he's not in trouble he is?"

"No, no! He's on the night shift; he'll be back any minute!"

Despite a five year age gap between the two, Nick and Mary were very close. Nick always beat up anybody who tried to hurt Mary. Not that that ever happened, but in theory that was their plan.

"Little angel" was mirrored perfectly in her face, which was as angelic as the moon, but with less craters.

She was such a kind soul, and she truly did love to help. Always with Mary-Sue it was about others, and not about herself.

**Belle**

Belle Beautiful was the beauty of the district, and everybody was relieved that this year was her last Reaping. Carefully she bushed out her long brown hair into shimmering waves. She thought of her father, who had been dead for several years. Her mother (Juliet) worked full-time, so tesserae was essential. It never brought Belle down though, she was always optimistic.

She hugged her adorable sisters, Caroline (14) and Rose (12). She had dropped out of school and taken tesserae for them, but she never begrudged them that. She was determined that they would never have to take extra tesserae the way she had had to.

**Reaping**

"Mary Sue Perfect!"

Mary Sue made her way up to the stage and stood solemnly in front of the District. Oh no, she thought. How Mom and Dad cope? What about Nick? He's sure to get in trouble!

Without further ado, (and completely ignoring Mary-Sue, she had seen so many innocent looking blondes with blue eyes they all looked identical to her) she plunged her hand in again and drew out a second name.

"Rose Beautiful!"

No. Not Rose, thought Belle. The reason she had taken so much tesserae was to stop her sisters getting reaped. Well, she thought. This was her last year. If she didn't have good chances now she never would. She had good knowledge of plants, and if she could control her clumsy feet she should be OK. If anyone is OK in the Hunger Games. All she had to do was try to be the last one standing.

"I volunteer!"

By now, Medusa didn't even bother to ask her name. Rolling her eyes like marbles in her head, she beckoned Belle and handed her the mic.

"Belle Beautiful."

Medusa did a double take. Had Belle's parents had any idea that Belle already _meant _beautiful? Idiots, she thought herself. Fancy calling your child beautiful beautiful.

District Eleven

The train drove on, and Medusa was getting so bored. None of the tributes had impressed her so far and she doubted that they would. So similar. All clever, all selfless, all bloody perfect.

**Dawn**

"RAT!"

Dawn René's hazel eyes snapped open and instinctively she reached for the set of throwing knives hidden by her pillow. Without so much as looking at the rat, she hurled a knife at it, striking straight in the eye. She had been a rat catcher for six years now, and her talent with throwing knives was legendary. She was the only person in the district allowed weapons apart from Peacekeepers.

She gathered her six year old sister Lyanna in her arms. Lyanna was shaking with shock and revulsion.

"It's Ok Lyanna. The rat's dead. Now, help me get ready for the Reaping, will you?"

Ruffling her short dark hair, she cut pieces of bread for her sisters, Marian (7) and Catlyn (3) while her nine year old brother, Tynor, who had a severe head cold, slept on.

Catching sight of her face in a puddle, she smiled. She was rather average looking, but today she felt glad to see herself looking perky. With all her tesserae, there was a nagging suspicion in her mind that she might get reaped. Still, may as well look presentable. Whistling softly to herself, the bubbly girl strode into the 14 y/o pen and prayed that it wouldn't rain. Her hair would get so frizzy if it got wet that she would have to bow her head to get through the door when she got home.

**Fabbie**

Fabbie always thought of his mother, his poor dead mother, whenever his father or evil stepmother (cliché abounds) beat him. Sometimes, he thought wistfully, had she still been in the world of the living, his father would be nice to him.

Despite the tirades of abuse that greeted him when he got up for breakfast, he remained untroubled and was always caring and gentle.

Admiring his 12-pack. (Yes 12-pack), he brushed his thick hair. His bulging muscles would have made him a fierce opponent, but in reality, he wouldn't hurt a fly. He was indeed a perfect specimen of male-e-ness.

**Reaping**

More scooping, more fishing and shoving. (Don't worry, only one more repetition of this and then we get on to the good stuff. Like killing Sues. Please don't take that comment the wrong way.)

Medusa pulled out a slip of paper. Then she changed her mind.

"Actually, no, not that one, the corner's bent."

The district looked puzzled at her bizarre logic.

At last she tugged off one that was clinging to the side of the ball. (Stupid static!)

Not another ridiculously long name. So long in fact, that the writing was smaller to fit them all on.

"Dawn, Bluebird, Tasha, Riana, Freesia, Arya, Cersei, Kyra René!"

Oh no. Dawn saw lights popping in front of her eyes as she struggled to stand straight. What about Marian and Lyanna and Catlyn and Tynor? Ever since her parents had died when a tree fell on them in the orchard in which they worked, she was the only one looking after the family. Now she was reaped for the Mary Sue Hunger Games, how could she support her family? Unless she won- but did she even want to? Could she really kill people? Even though she would be able to stay with her sisters, she knew she would be forced to kill children. Children barely older than her brothers and sisters. She knew it would change her. Forever. (Cue dramatic music.)

"Fabbie Glorious!"

And so, brave and valiant Fabbie joined Dawn, as they shook hands he gave her a sad smile, which reminded Dawn of the sunsets in District 11 that she loved to watch so much.

Maybe everything would be alright.

District Twelve 

Last district, thought Medusa. She had done more reapings in three days than most escorts had in their entire careers. She thought of her reward, and decided that it would be worth it.

**Delia**

Delia was a surprisingly popular person, despite the obvious fact that her father, Davi, was a Peacekeeper. Her smile was omnipresent, and she was such a happy person it was impossible not to be happy around her too. Many thought that she was a lot like her lovely mother Daisy Belle (Belle! Belle again!)

But she was dead. Big surprise.

Five foot four and extremely beautiful, with (sigh) long blond hair, blue eyes and tan skin, Delia seemed like a pushover, however she was strong too. She never liked to lose, and was an accomplished climber, swimmer and liar. She ensured always, that in the end, she got her way.

Ethically, of course.

**Damien**

Damien tapped his foot impatiently. Where was Delia? Where was his beloved? (*gag*)

Unlike Delia, Damien was quite tall, and unlike her he never laughed. He was strong and silent, hard-to-get. Except with Delia. OF COURSE.

The fierce Seam boy was readying himself for one last reaping, before joining equally silent miners in the district industry. He was tough, having lost both parents, but he was very loyal to Delia. Well, when he said anything, it was about her. (*rolls eyes*)

**Reaping**

"Delia Daisy May Greenwald!"

Surprise, surprise.

Delia closed her eyes in despair, and made her way to the front. There had only ever been two victors in over 50 years of Games. Would she ever make it home?

"[Insert male name here]!"

(I've completely run out of sensible names!)

"I volunteer as tribute!"

Delia gasped. No, not gasped. GASPED.

For the volunteer was... Damien Courtwell! (Pretends to look shocked.)

They embraced on stage.

"W-Why?" gasped Delia. (Get used to it; she'll be doing it a lot.)

"I gotta protect you, Del," he whispered into her ear.

"Woah, woah, hold it there." Medusa stepped between them. "There's not going to be two victors, if that's what you are thinking! I'm going to struggle with one victor as it is!"

Then she stormed into the Justice Building, and waited for the train.

"Honestly, what I need now is a stiff gin and something to wash my eyes out with!"

**Tributes**

**19) Mary-Sue Perfect**

**20) Belle Beautiful**

**21) Dawn René**

**22) Fabbie Glorious**

**23) Delia Greenwald**

**24) Damien Courtwell**

**Sorry for poor quality of last reapings. Was getting a bit tired and running out of ideas.**

**OK, review question. Based on the past 24 Reapings, who do you think will be Victor/ have greatest chances of winning? PS. Answers will not affect events in the arena.**


	8. Fare Thee Well, O Suish One

**Diamond**

When at last the sobbing girls were allowed in, Sapphire and Topaz rushed into their sister's arms.

"It's Ok, everything will be alright in the end," she said, her voice muffled by their hair.

Bleary eyed, Diamond's father gestured to the sisters.

"Girls, are you going to give your sister her gift from us all?"

Nodding, still sniffing, the girls opened a blue velvet box. Inside, nestled in tissue, was a large diamond necklace. Sapphire stood on her tip-toes to fix it around her sister's neck, who smiled with words she could not express.

"Diamonds for our Diamond," Topaz piped up. And then they each kissed her on the cheek, and cried goodbye.

**Token: Diamond Necklace**

**Arbella**

Max Bluebell looked almost frantic with excitement.

"You did it, then" he said breathlessly. She smiled back, her eyes lit up. "That's just the start of it."

His palm unfurled to reveal a small silver locket.

"As your token?"

Impressed, she held it up to the light. It was brilliant craftsmanship.

"A locket?" She raised an eyebrow. "A little old-fashioned, wouldn't you say?"

He shrugged. "Sometimes the old ways are the best. See you."

"See you."

**Token: Silver Locket**

**Crystal**

"I never thought that you would be reaped,"

"Neither did I." She buried herself in her father's arms, their tears spilling together on the floor of the Justice Building.

"I'll only fight for the good, I promise you," she said fervently.

"I know you will," he said quietly. Reaching into his pocket, he drew out a locket (yup, another locket).

"That was Mom's" she said, recognising it immediately as the one she had gazed at every morning.

"Yeah. I brought it back for you,"

He dropped it by the chain into her hand.

"Take her with you. Keep her in your heart and never let her go."

**Token: Locket (With family pictures.)**

**Annabeth**

Her boyfriend sighed as he looked at Annabeth.

"Listen, Beauty," he began. He paused, sighed again, and then continued again. "I know you haven't always been faithful to me, but you made me happy, and I guess that's all that really matters now."

Annabeth tried to speak, but he cut across her. "I know you'll move on, I know you and Ash have fallen for each other, and that's really OK, but-"

He handed her a small make-up kit.

"Don't change who you are. Accept yourself instead."

**Token: Make-up kit**

**Ash**

Britney-Lee gripped her brother by the shoulders.

"Listen up, bro!" she shouted at him. "I don't care what s****y girl you've hooked up with. You're my brother and you're coming home."

"I don't kn-"

"That wasn't a question."

She pressed a pin into his hand. It was a golden apple, and had been in the family for generations.

She gave him a big hug.

"Win." She said in an imperious voice.

**Pollyanna**

"I love you Mom. I love you Dad." Were all the words Polly could think of to say. She promised them she would come back, and see them again soon.

She thought of her swing, the swing she had made herself. She saw it gently blowing in the wind, without an occupant.

**Token: n/a**

**Magenta**

"I guess this was a likely thing to happen." Her brother murmured against her shoulder as they hugged each other for what could possibly be the last time.

She only nodded.

"You always were a tough cookie. You just needed to get out more. Now you'll be outside all the time. Maybe we should just think of it as an opportunity."

"Maybe we should."

"Don't count yourself out."

He gave the hand on which she wore their mother's ring a friendly squeeze; and then he left her.

Tears blurring her vision, she held up that hand and watched the diamond sparkle in the light.

A diamond; a diamond in the rough. (Cliché Cliché Cliché!)

**Token: Diamond ring**

**Chase**

"Y-You did very well at the Reaping" slurred Chase's father. How would you know? thought Chase, coughing alcohol fumes. You were p****d out of your skull at the time.

He gave Chase a pat on the cheek, but shoddy hand-eye coordination made it feel more like a slap.

"Bill, Ben" he addressed each of them in turn. He gave a last smile.

"I know it was you that put itching powder in that Peacekeeper's pants," he said knowingly. "And, for the record, I'm not cross."

"Dad?" said Bill quietly. "What should Chase have as a token?"

"Token?" he staggered slightly at the notion. He reached into his pocket.

"Damn it. Left it at home. Sorry son."

"But he must have a token! He can't go without a token!" squealed Ben.

If only that were true... thought Chase.

Bill pulled a button from his shirt, and handed it to his brother.

**Token: Button**

**Saffron**

The kitchen had been so noisy at breakfast. Now, in the Justice Building, only silence reigned, not chaos. The little ones were crying noiselessly, the older siblings were just shaking their heads, as if they could not comprehend what was going on. Their Saffy was going into the Hunger Games...

It was Rosalia, the sister she had volunteered for, who finally broken the silence.

"You don't have a token. Here, take mine."

She handed over a long chain, at the end of which dangled a crystal pendant. Saffy noticed a catch on the side. Sliding a long finger over it, the scent of a lone pine needle embraced her.

"Home is where the heart is, so take home with you."

**Token: Crystal pendant (with pine needle)**

**Lindley**

Kyle looked up at his older brother and (now) saviour.

"You saved me" he whispered.

"I know." Said Kyle back. (It wasn't a very inspiring conversation.)

His parents looked at him, and his mother looked- almost proud.

"My special boy," she said, her voice thick. "I know you'll win."

There was a slight sniff, and they turned around to see Arlie there. Respectfully, they left to give the two some privacy.

She clasped his hand.

"Wear it. Keep it as your token, I'll love you forever." (*gagretchchoke*)

**Token: Green grass weave cufflink**

**Nicky**

Even Nick looked sorry to see her go. Her mother had promised her victory, "You just need the confidence to believe in yourself." Her father shook her hand warmly, before changing his mind and giving her a big hug.

She gave a smug, arrogant smile to her parents.

"I can pull this off. I'm _Nicky_. All the guys want to date me but can't have me, all girls want to be me but" she gave another smile, almost pitying. "Are stuck with themselves."

Her mother beamed.

"That's my girl."

**Token: none**

**Amelia-Jane**

Amelia shifted from foot to foot.

"Hey," she said shyly to her brother James, then looked back at her shoes, embarrassed.

Sighing, James gathered her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head, fondly.

"I wish I could comfort you, tell you everything is going to be OK. But I'm not going to give you false hope."

"Thanks," she said, with a slight edge to her voice.

James flicked her blue streaked hair with almost affection, then turned his back on her, taking care to hide his tears.

With James gone, she resumed shuffling her feet.

With a sharp cry, tears sprung to her eyes as she realised that she had left her token at home.

Now she had nothing.

**Token: n/a**

**Rose**

Of all people from whom Rose expected to receive comfort in her hour of travail, Marjorie was not one of them. But the bully ran straight for Rose and hugged her gently, almost as if she was afraid of damaging her. Rose smiled to herself, confident that she had made the right choice.

Marjorie looked Rose in the eye, her own filling rapidly with tears.

_"Why?" _

Rose took a deep breath, thinking carefully.

"Live a good life of joy and happiness {**AN. Aren't they the same thing?**} and never fret on my life, because that's the best gift you can give me."

**AN. She hasn't really answered the question.**

Obviously this only made Marjorie cry more. Fervently she vowed never to forget Rose as long as she lived, no matter what happened. She became almost hysterical (goodness, even the OCs are acting out of character!) while Rose acted as she always had: with love, kindness and understanding.

*headdesk*

**Token: n/a**

**Maya**

Her eyes grew fond as she looked at her district through the window, knowing full well that she would never see it again. (Unlike other tributes, she wasn't one to harbour false hope). No, Maya knew that her duty was to die, and she accepted it without complaint. Only one could live, and she knew that it couldn't be her, in fact it mustn't be her. For how could she live with others dying around her?

Her sister had been and gone, and all that she could hear in the aftermath of screams and sobs and pleas for mercy was the ticking of her token, her mother's watch. (Still going.)

Ticking down the time she had left.

**Token: Mother's wristwatch**

**Mary-Sue**

"Promise, Nick you won't get into any trouble!"

Her brother looked at her in astonishment (he's not the only one :P)

"You're about to enter a game where I'm terrified that you'll die- and yet you're worried about me?"

She smiled up at him. "As always."

**Token: n/a**

**Belle**

Juliet- yup, you guessed it- crying and crying.

"Promise me you'll come back,"

But even Belle Beautiful could not provide a definite answer. Who knew with the Hunger Games? Who knew what would happen?

She ruffled her sisters' hair affectionately and the scene was relatively un-melodramatic. (What a relief.)

Clumsily, she knocked over a plant pot, smashing it and sending the soil everywhere, slightly spoiling the moment but ensuring everyone remembered her forever as extremely endearing. *facepalm.8

**Token: n/a**

**Dawn**

Never since the death of Mr and Mrs René had the five children been so distraught. She did whatever she could, she promised them she would come back, and somewhere in the back of her mind she dared to hope. Dared to hope that tomorrow might be better than today.

She looked over at the sunset, at the golden crown of the sun sinking below the skyline, and prayed to herself that she would never lie on her back in the arena and watch it sink taking her life with it. She dared to dream that when at last she breathed out her life it would be as an old woman, and not as a teenaged rat catcher.

Marian extricated herself from her sister's arms and tugged at her overall pocket.

"Your token." She whispered. "To protect you."

In her palm was a wooden charm on a chain, and Dawn clung to it.

She clung to hope.

**Token: wooden charm **

**Fabbie**

His father twisted his hands nervously, not entirely sure what to say to the son he had hit and shouted at for the past few years. (Fabbie's stepmother had gone home.)

But like all Gary Stus, Fabbie understood.

"I understand," he said.

"Good luck son," he said, squeezing Fabbie's shoulder. "And if not, then say hello to your mother for me."

**Token: n/a**

**Delia **

Tears poured down Delia's face and onto spilled onto a picture of Damien like rain. (Like rain? Who comes up with such stupid similes? Oh wait. Me.)

Her father and brother had been and gone, taking with them everything Delia had. Except Damien. No, she would always have Damien. Come what may, she and Damien would come through together. (Yeah.. . hate to break it to you love, but there's only one Victor.)

I will not lose, she thought. I cannot lose. I've never lost before.

**Token: Picture of boyfriend (Damien)**

Katrue (token: sword), Lady Rihanna (token: Mockingjay pin), Melody (token:n/a), and Tallyu (token:n/a) and Damien (token: picture of girlfriend; Delia) sat alone in their chambers of their relative Justice Buildings, for no one came to visit them. They had no family, and friends were often turned out of doors without chance of goodbye.

And so they awaited the Train that would take them to the Capitol, and then to hell on earth.

**Hmm... the friends and family are certain confident of the tributes' chances...**

**...And all the tributes are so certain they'll win *sigh* at least some of them are going to be disappointed, because there's only one Victor...**

**PS. From now on, I'm not going to be able to do 24 of everything, but I'll try and make sure each Sue has roughly equal page time. **

**Such a soppy chapter. *facepalm***

**Review question: What is your favourite token?**


	9. Karaoke with Medusa Tiofa

**AN. New chapter, basically where I make fun of your tributes J**

**Hope you don't mind- I promise that next SYOT I will take them seriously!**

Medusa Tiofa clicked open the door to her compartment on the train, and flopped against the door frame, rubbing her weary face. It had been a long week.

She studied the bed in a state of philosophical contemplation. Should I? Shouldn't I? Am I, at 30, really too old to be doing this? But then she shook her head in disbelief. Nope. Never too old.

And so she pulled off her jumper, did some rather spectacular high kicks (which sent her shoes colliding with some rather unfortunate light fixtures) took a running jump and belly flopped onto the bed with a contented sigh.

One

Diamond smiled reminiscently as she looked at the array of jellies, tarts, mousses, cakes and other delectable desserts. What Sapphire and Topaz would do if they saw all the goodies on the table!

She turned, for she heard the click of a compartment door behind her. She offered an eager smile to her District partner, and received and affable nod. Just like at the Reaping, Arbella strode straight past her; picking up a book from the coffee table she placed (not anything as unladylike as _flopping_) herself gently on an armchair, taking care not to crumple her dress, and turned the leaves of the book with an expression of mild interest.

Still smiling brightly, Diamond thought it best to strike up a conversation.

"It's so lovely to meet you, Arbella!"

"Thank you." was the only response.

Feeling slightly at a loss for something to say, she bounced onto a neighbouring chair, still smiling all the while.

"So, shall we talk strategy?"

Arbella raised two perfect eyebrows.

"Strategy? I'm sorry. For security reasons, I feel it best not to discuss strategy with anyone except my allies and my mentor. I'm sure you'll understand."

For the first time, Diamond's winning smile faltered.

"But- I assumed- because we're District partners- we'd be allies-"

"Don't take it personally," said Arbella mildly. "I will not be entering the Career Pack. I'm more of a- _sole operator,_ so to speak."

_And _(she thought in her head) _I will not be joining such a clownish alliance anyway. Diamond may be perfectly charming, but is she just too ditzy for me? The girl from 2 looks far too familiar with a sword for me to be comfortable around her, and the other one is definitely hiding something. Why else would she so eagerly volunteer, when she demonstrates no obvious talents applicable to the Games? And what use are two smooching lovebirds from 4?_

For the first time in her life, Diamond Tyler was disappointed. She would have t work to find her own allies... now that she thought about it, the Careers did not sound too promising to her either. Too much blood and killing!

"Right," said Medusa as she barged into the room. "I'm making the rounds, to discuss your plans."

"Hello Medusa," beamed Diamond.

"Hello _Diamond_" she snorted derisively. _"Diamonds are foreeevveeer," _she sang in a low lugubrious voice.

Diamond gave a silvery laugh, which was really more of a musical trill, as if she were singing the notes of a scale.

"You two allies?" They shook their heads. "Well then, I can't help you. " She rolled her eyes for what felt like the umpteenth time that week. "I'm sure you'll do just fine without my help."

Two

"Allies, then?"

Katrue shrugged her shoulders. "OK."

The younger girl beamed. "I can't wait to get into the arena," she gushed.

Katrue looked at her pityingly. Poor kid, she really didn't stand a chance. Enthusiasm wouldn't exactly get her very far, and she clearly didn't have much by the way of talent. Mentally she prepared herself for the death of her District partner, for she was certain that she would outlive Rihanna.

Medusa bustled in. "Names?"

Katrue pointed at herself first, and then Rihanna.

"Katrue, Rhi Rhi."

"Let's make this easier, shall we?" Medusa pointed to Katrue. "Big Two." And then at Rihanna. "Little Two."

"You will not believe what happened," she drawled. "I just don't understand it. Seneca is being _such _an idiot. But he has actually permitted you to enter the arena with that stupid sword as a token!"

Katrue straightened up, her confidence perking up. Now _that _was an advantage!

Medusa narrowed her eyes at Katrue.

"Stop looking so smug," she snapped. "It's only going to make me less likely to want to help you. –" she opened her mouth again to speak, but then stopped herself just in time. For the rest of the conversation, she eyed Katrue warily.

Three

Melody curled up on the seat, careful not to let her powers wreak havoc on the air conditioning. She looked around nervously, certain that even though winning the Games required the utmost confidence, she would still be as much of a lost kitten as ever. Crystal came in, and Melody felt her frightened heart warm to the effervescent girl. She was sure that in the arena, she would have to use her powers to the best of her ability. Joining the Careers was tempting: if they knew about her abilities they would definitely seek her out. But perhaps a surprise attack would be better... no, she decided to ally with Crystal instead. Crystal would understand.

Four

Medusa clicked the door open, and was greeted by the sight of Annabeth and Ash. Still snogging.

"OK... guess you're allies then.." eyes widening she left the room promptly.

Six

"So, you're Chase and-"

"Magenta Fireheart."

"Yeah, there's no way I'm calling you that. Your first name's a frigging _colour_, for crying out loud. Do you have any nicknames?"

"Firey."

"Fat chance. How about Maggie? Then I can have a nice little fantasy where I pretend you have a _normal_ name."

Chase, sensing hurt feelings, stepped in to stand up for Magenta.

"Hold on here. You may be our escort, and you may be standing in as mentor-"

"You bet I am. All the other mentors refused and the ones that accepted were either drunk, high, gullible or Haymitch Abernathy." (**AN. Haymitch ftw!)**

"But that doesn't give you the right to mistreat us- there are plenty of examples in history of what has happened to mentors who deliberately neglected their tributes-"

"Correction. In _history_. All this President wants is 23 of you dead from relatively entertaining means within two weeks. He doesn't care what I do. And-"

She wagged a finger in his face. "Don't you gettin' in my bad books. _'Cause I control your sponsors_" she sang in a mocking voice. She went serious for a moment. "Wait a minute, you're the one that has a button for a token, right?"

"Yes," he said defensively. "My brothers Bill and Ben gave it to me.

"_Bill and Ben the flowerpot men_," she sang in the same incredibly irritating voice.

And then, bored of taunting she moved on to the next compartment.

Seven

"Oi, Salmon"

Saffy's head snapped up. "_Salmenasen_."

"I'll call you what I like."

"Why not call me Saffy?"

"Salmon's easy to remember."

"So that's what's important to you?" Her temper flared and she glared at Medusa. "Making sure I'm _easy to remember_ so that I'm nice and do as exactly as the Capitol tells me? So that you don't have to waste any precious _energy _by pretending I'm a dead fish instead of a human being _which is what I am_?!"

Medusa did not seem at all riled by Saffy's furious outburst.

"Something along those lines, yes."

She stormed out of the room and Medusa's next plaything strayed across her path: Lindley.

"Hey, Lindsey!"

He looked at her in horror. "_That's a girl's name_!"

She gave him a round of mock applause. "Well done for spotting! You win nothing!"

Again, he stormed out of the room.

Shrugging, Medusa poured herself a large whiskey.

"Don't know what the fuss is all about," she muttered to herself. "My social skills are on top form today."

Ten

As Medusa entered the room, Mary Sue Perfect stood up and gave a curtsey.

"I'm sorry to have to go Ms Tiofa, but I would like to have some beauty sleep."

"Fat lot of good that will do," Medusa said rudely when her back was turned.

Belle Beautiful smiled politely at Medusa who, feeling more and more antagonistic, felt the need to lash out at her.

"Your name is stupid, d'you realise?" she slurred tipsily. "Know what I'm going to call you? _Belly button. _"

At this, Belle burst into tears and ran out of the room.

Medusa shrugged. "Mary Sues are so touchy" she complained to herself.


	10. Remake? Moi!

**AN. Sorry about the wait, and the fact that this is a short chapter (why can't I do long chapters? Why?) School has started (bye bye Xmas holidays) so updates may be slow in coming. **

Medusa felt relieved the moment that the train had pulled into the station. True, her tributes this year were amusing, but she had said to herself; "God give me strength not to kill her. And her. And her." Under her breath too many times for it to be funny.

She was ecstatic when at last the tributes were packed off to the Remake Centre. At last, somebody other than her would have to talk to them. Some of them were so spotlessly squeaky clean already (Mary Sues = not a single hygiene problem. Ever) she wondered if they would sparkle.

A thought struck her, and she quickly made her way to the one place she didn't want to go on her break. The Remake Centre. There was one more tribute she needed to see.

She got there just as the styling team began to scrub at Amelia-Jane's hair.

"This blue stuff just isn't coming out!"

"I should hope not."

"Huh?" The stylist raised one surgically perfected eyebrow. "But she'll look ridiculous!"

It was Medusa's turn to raise an eyebrow. _Yeah, you could do with a few lessons in what's ridiculous, _she thought to herself.

"Exactly. How else will she be memorable? It's not like she's anything special- oh shut it! I'm telling the truth!" she snapped as Amelia-Jane burst into noisy tears.

"She's little and blonde. We have about a million little blondes this year, and she's not even the prettiest of them. She needs to be distinctive if she's ever going to get sponsors. So you are dying that out over my dead body."

The stylist gave a look that suggested that she thought this a perfectly agreeable solution, but obeyed Medusa and began to lather regular shampoo, still sticking stubbornly to her own view in her head.

Amelia-Jane opened her eyes again, and stared at Medusa. And, she felt almost grateful. Despite her rudeness, she thought Medusa was her best chance of staying alive.

"Are you sure?" Belle Beautiful's forehead knotted quizzically as she looked herself up and down. "Aren't we supposed to be dressed in the industry of our district? Nobody in Ten wears this," she gestured to her costume- a brightly coloured gypsy skirt and blouse, the kind some sort of glamorized medieval milkmaid would have worn. Over her shoulder, Mary-Sue Perfect patted her blonde curls, dressed identically.

"Listen _Belly Button_," Medusa said threateningly. "You will take what your stylist gives you, and you will like it." She seemed catch something in the corner of her eye and strode off to the District Four chariot.

As per the usual, Ash and Annabeth were kissing. They screamed as a wet dishcloth went hurtling towards them. They sent scowls at their assailant: Medusa.

"What? We used to do that at home to our canaries were misbehaving. "

Rolling her eyes at the full blown argument which was exploding by the District Four chariot (guess who was winning) Mary Sue picked up a carrying pole at the ends of which dangled two shiny buckets, filled to the brim with silver glitter. She made her way to her District's chariot and noticed (of course) that (of course) Rose Windgarden Lulia Flower Blossom was looking stunning despite the fact that she was wearing exactly the same thing as her district partner.

"OK everybody!" shouted the voice of their escort over the speakers. "Basic safety procedure. First, don't step off the chariot. Much as I want to see your dead guts splayed over the next chariot, the Capitol doesn't. Second, try not to smile too much. I want them to have their eyeballs intact at the end of the evening. Third, and most importantly. Do. Not. P***. Me. Off.

And ready in 3... 2... 1."

With a slight lurch, the first chariot rolled out into the glare of the Capitol lights.


	11. A Parade of Sues

**AN. Thought I'd do this bit from Caesar and Claudius' POV. Just trying to add some extra perspective/avoid revealing too much about the Sues... next chapter is training! And secrets will be revealed... **

"Over 100,000 people have turned up tonight, Claudius! All just to catch a glimpse or two of what a Mary Sue _really _looks like (yeah they're going to be disappointed). And of course, there are sponsors and other incredibly important people her too! The importance of this moment _cannot _be understated!" gushed Caesar Flickerman. Claudius Templesmith, however did not some quite as impressed.

"Well," said Templesmith in a defeated voice. "I just want to say that at least it's a good thing that there are doctors on hand. Capitol constitutions have been delicate lately and we all know the omnipresent symptoms of overexposure to Sues: burning eyes, extreme nausea and the desire to have the story wiped off and your mind."

"Oh! Here they are! This year's tributes and what a bunch they are!"

With a slight jerk, the chariots began to roll out on to the streets of the Capitol.

"Now, these two tributes from District One clearly have brilliant stylists. They are very similar looking, but their stylists have individualised them but giving them completely different costumes. See, the one with blue eyes is wearing that long white dress- see how she sparkles in the light? (AN. Oh god oh god please no no no not sparkling! ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!) And her district partner- the one with brown eyes is looking totally different in rainbow silk robes dotted with diamonds. Just genius.

Ah, and what a contrast they are to the next chariot! Here we have two very different tributes that are the picture of unity in their identical costumes, dressed just like Greek Gods! (AN yeah basically it's the same costume that Clove and Cato wear in the Hunger Games movie. How original) Doesn't the tall one look very mature? Look at that hair! These two look like the serious contenders they are.

Oh, Claudius I wouldn't want to mess with these tributes! They look rather like Angels of Death in those tight black fitting dresses. And be careful around those tiaras- they shoot out electric sparks! Now that's clever- there's certainly something _electric _about these tributes!"

Oh the puns. Dontchajustlovethem.

"Our District Four tributes look rather _fishy _to me! The girl looks simply divine in her rainbow scales, and the boy is a perfect compliment in those green scales that match his green eyes sublimely. Just like Finnick really... except handsomer."

Handsomer! That's not even a word! Farewell grammar, you are much missed.

"District Five now- power! Don't those silver dresses sparkle fantastically? And again- another pair of contrasts! They look very nice people- but let's not forget there have been some _very _sneaky tributes from District Five!"

Suethors. Please stop dressing Sues in costumes that are badly veiled rip-offs of the 74th Hunger Games. And ESPECIALLY do not set district twelve tributes on fire! That is Cinna's idea!

"Oh Claudius-look at the costumes of our two budding tributes from District Six. The stylists have very cleverly used a train-track print- but do you notice that from here, it looks like pinstripes? Maybe the stylists are hinting that there is a no nonsense behind those tributes' eyes..."

"CLAUDIUS! District 7 has POMPOMS!" ('Nuff said.)

Yup. Saffy Salmenasen has nailed the art of the sexy tree- the art mainly consisting of: a thigh-length brown dress, leafy headdress, brownish-green make-up, green boots, green leafy-looking sash, brown arm warmers, and green cheerleader pom-poms. Because every tree has pompoms. A morose-district partner- who-might-actually-want-to-kill-you gave it that extra touch, a bit like a good handbag but with an axe.

"And look at District Eight! That dress is _fantastic_: look at all those textures and colours and all the _time _taken to create something so spectacular. (AN. Oh my goodness, Nicola has turned into a Disney princess.) Next to such a fantastic piece of design, I have to say the little one by her side isn't much to compare with- look at the starkness, just like Cinderella. (AN. Great, now all she has to do is sing Some Day My Prince Will Come and she'll totally be Snow White. Maybe we could have seven dwarf mutts...)"

"But the next chariot just stings the eyes- Midas has certainly been here and he has left us two golden girls don't they look fabulous? Golden hair, golden skin and golden silks! Is grain really that colour? It probably isn't, but I think we can forgive them that bit of artistic licence, these two have been a highlight of the evening!"

"Gold and silver don't mix in fashion but they do in the Hunger Games! Right after our golden girls we have two beautiful silver milkmaids from District Ten! Let's wish those two tributes the best of luck as they go by!"

"And two very rustic tributes from District Eleven! ... Is that wheat real? Either way, don't those two look the picture idyllic! Both strong and athletic, and those two wheat costumes are really showing those strong muscles off to best advantage! Watch it sponsors, these two have a lot of potential!"

Last but not least... District 12. And the good news is... they're not on fire! Hallelujah!

"I _love_ those jumpsuits, Claudius! The colour of coal and just the see the way they catch the light! If only coal mining was that stylish! –But we'd better pay attention now Claudius, the chariots have rolled in and it's time for the president to speak! Shh!"

President Snow drew himself up to his full height (not very tall) and pasted a smile on his face as he regarded the tributes on the ground below with eyes full of scornful disdain.

"Tributes! Welcome to the Capitol. Enjoy it while it lasts, because I'm then going to put you in an arena where you will all fight each other to death until one of you is alive- and to be honest I don't care who that will be. We wish you an Unhappy Hunger Games and May the Odds be Never In Your Favour."

The crowd roared with approval, and watching at home the families of the tributes looked on in horror.

**AN: Favourite costume?**


	12. Training Day One

**Is it just me or should Medusa Tiofa meet Daenerys Atreides? Even though they are from different generations, I have a feeling it might be the most badass tea party ever. **

**And... SYOTS! FreeInk is doing one that looks very promising. I mean any writer who invents Rose Windgarden Lulia Flower Blossom is definitely someone to pay attention to.**

**And of course, Happiness and Hamsters is doing hers! I know I have messaged half of you saying "SUBMIT!SUBMIT!SUBMIT!" but in case I missed you, it looks interesting so check out!**

No Sue is ever a late sleeper, so at six o'clock every tribute got up, showered, dressed did some yoga/meditation/whale singing or whatever they do to get in touch with their inner Sue, I really don't want to know and were promptly down for breakfast by seven, fresh-faced and dewy-eyed as if 23 were not about to meet their deaths in the space of a few short weeks.

Atala looked around the gymnasium, and sighed. Really, why would the Sues need supervising? They wouldn't try to break out or anything. They all believed they would win anyway, none of them would misbehave. Really, she thought. She was superfluous. She didn't want to be here this year, she wanted to stay at home and eat pizza instead. Everything would all be much better when the Games were all over. Only one Sue left, and then back to business the next year.

She surveyed the tributes before her, guessing heights, scanning postures and judging muscles. As expected, all pretty much fit and healthy, almost of all them with the kind of expression that proved they knew what they wanted to do, what they planned.

"In two weeks twenty-three of you will be dead, and I can't say I'll be crying much when you do. One of you will be alive, who that is depends on how well you listen over the next four days, especially to what I am about to say. First off, no fighting with other tributes, though my guess is you won't fight each other anyway even in the arena. My advice is don't ignore the survival skills. Everyone wants to grab a sword but most of you will die of natural causes. Ten percent from infection. Twenty percent from dehydration. Exposure can kill you as easily as a knife. And another thing: everyone here may look like a fairy princess, or a knight in shining armour, but don't bank on them maintaining fairy princess ethics in the arena. Don't make their good will the only thing that keeps you alive. You have been warned."

And with that, she stepped to the buffet at the side of the room and dug into some pizza.

* * *

"So where do you want to go first?"

The moment those words had come out of Lindley's mouth, Saffy's eyes light up as they roved over shelves of axes. Her hands itched to hold them, to feel them fly from her hands- but no. The "Johanna Mason" strategy (because almost every tribute's strategy in this Hunger Games is a complete rip-off of another Games) did not permit any display of physical talent.

"Can we, like, do something easy?" she said in a jittery nervous whine that sounded like a combination of "I'm really anxious and unsure of myself" and "I need the toilet."

"OK then... there's the fire starting station? Want to go there?"

"OK then." She shuffled off with him and cast an envious glance at the tributes making their way over to the axe station.

_Just you wait. In the arena I'm going straight for the axes._

* * *

Diamond curled her fingers around a fine silver bow, elegantly raised it and notched an arrow onto the string cutely.

Cutely? How can you notch an arrow cutely?

Anyway, after "cutely" notching the arrow she aimed at a dummy 30 paces away and released the string.

Never mind the fact that she had never used a bow and arrow before.

Never mind the fact she had not seen a demonstration/explanation.

Never mind that she hadn't even held a bow before; or the fact that it requires serious talent to be able to hit something that far away. (The sharpshooter Annie Oakley could hit the thin edge of a playing card with a bullet from 30 paces).

Besides all that inconvinient boring old stuff called FACTUAL INFORMATION and BEING REALISTIC, Diamond gave a satisfied sigh as the arrow skewered the dummy through the heart.

She turned to Lady Rihanna, would have been watching her "to see if she was Career material" (the cheek!) and smiled.

"Don't worry," she said kindly. "It's easy when you know how. I'm sure you'll pick it up real quick."

To her, it was a friendly reassurance. To Lady Rihanna, it was a patronising insult of the worst kind.

Wearing an expression which I think many of you are wearing now (ie. totally unimpressed), Rihanna strode confidently over to the murdered dummy, completely ignoring all warnings from Atala that she was in the firing range.

She pulled the dummy up off the ground and trapped it in a headlock, while with one hand _she pulled off both of her gloves._

Diamond's gasp turned all eyes in the gymnasium on Rihanna.

The word _nails _is a puny, insignificant word compared with the _monstrosities _that hang off of Rihanna's fingernails. They were four times as long as any other tribute's, polished to a sheen and filed to a point that could only be compared with the arrowhead that hung limply at Diamond's side. They did not chip, or tear, or bend like normal nails. For these were nails, they were more like _talons_.

At this point I admit to being completely OOC with Lady Rihanna. nb1998 said quite clearly in the tribute form: "she has extremely long nails which she could claw people's faces with" and I have exaggerated it. Quite a lot.

Rihanna flexed her fingers, and using her nails, dug the arrow out of the dummy using only one finger. She then clawed at the dummy's chest, her fingers making long grooves, and ripped out a lump of dummy-flesh the size of her hand. She pointed at Diamond's shocked face and laughed out loud, twirling the arrow around and around in her fingers.

Diamond looked down at her recently nibbled nails, painted pearly pink and so short they were pathetically harmless. She gulped.

Katrue looked her district partner up and down and began to take the short mad girl a little more seriously. She decided that this was not a partner, but a rival.

Not that she would ever say that.

Seeking a distraction, she turned to face Dawn thingy thingy mabob something something René, who was hanging off a climbing rope upside down and simultaneously throwing knives at targets blindfold.

"Hey, Dawn, want to join the Careers?"

Dawn paused mid-throw, and the cogs turned in her strategic mind. Joining meant: a) more supplies b) protection in the bloodbath c) potentially more sponsors d) protection from other tributes in general- and you know what they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer...

"Sure." She shrugged and went back to knife chucking.

* * *

_Thud!_

The clashing sound of axe on dummy head brought Pollyanna out of her reverie. She jumped; and the complicated rope-and-wood snare she was working on clattered to the ground. Her eyes widened as Tallyu sent a second axe hurtling into the chest of another dummy. So that was why she had volunteered...

"Hey" Polly looked around to see Chase Marlow smiling his easy-going smile-

Whoa whoa. Wait a second. I don't care if I just ended that bit mid-sentence. How can you smile an easy-going smile? A smile can't go anywhere, can it? It doesn't exactly pack up its bags and waltz off your face does it?

Anyway. Back to this non-story.

So, Chase was smiling his - smile and holding the fallen snare in his arms. He sat down beside her and instinctively untangled and retied her snare.

"Here," he pointed to a sheet bend knot he had tied at the corner. "Now you can trap them in two ways, see?"

"Thanks."

"Sooo... want to be allies?" he said casually, in the same kind of voice as if he were asking her out for dinner.

She blushed. Of course she did. "I'm flattered, really." she stammered. "But I'm already in an alliance with Diamond."

"The girl from District One? The friendly one?"

"That's her."

He shrugged. "Fair enough. She must be getting all the good rope skills are impressive."

Oh dear. It's bad enough writing Sues. When they start flirting they are insufferable.

"Thanks." And like that, he was gone.

* * *

**Okaay... Alliances so far:**

**The Careers: Katrue (leader)/Rihanna/Dawn, **

**Diamond/Pollyanna, Saffron/Lindley, Arbella (loner), Tallyu (loner)**


	13. Training Day Two

Amelia furrowed her brows in concentration. What was it the trainer had said? Apply a base coat? It was so hard to focus with the intimidating clashing sounds of weapons perfectly handled.

Fingers fumbling in the camo cream, she did her best to follow the instructions only to find her skin itching uncomfortably. Great. So if she did live long enough to find any camo cream at the Cornucopia, she would break out in a rash. Not helpful.

"May I help you with that?"

Amelia-Jane looked up to meet the eyes of Rose Windgarden Lullia Flower Blossom, which shone like two round gold coins in the snow.

"Thanks." Gently, Rose Windgarden Lullia Flower Blossom's fingers wafted over Amelia's face, deftly blending the cream into her skin until her face was barely discernible from the tree trunk behind. Of course.

"There you are." Rose Windgarden Lullia (breathe!) Flower Blossom held a mirror up and Amelia gasped at her reflection. How did she _do _it?

Answer: She. Is. A . Mary. Sue.

"Do you want to be allies? You can join me and Crystal; and I think that Magenta and Belle are joining too." asked Rose Windgarden Lullia Flower Blossom kindly, because really nobody else actually wanted Amelia Jane as an ally.

Astonishingly, Amelia shook her head. "I'm sorry, I really I am, I'd love to be allies- but you see, I'm allied with Diamond, and she's a Career so- so she'll keep me safe."

Scrap that last bit. Nobody except Diamond wanted Amelia as an ally.

* * *

Nicky looked up and down at her fellow tributes and she had to admit that, sceptical as she was, she was impressed. Everybody was so darn good-looking! Where to start? Who should she go for first? Obviously not the twelve year olds. There was just something wrong with that. And besides, all the mini ones would probably go and conviniently get themselves killed in the bloodbath, her district partner Amelia among them. (Poor Amelia. She would never be able to compete against Nicola Vixen Anesthatia on any level.)

The fire-starting station caught her eye, mainly from the bright sparks that signalled that yet again, Lindley from District Seven had managed to start a fire using only charred cloth.

The heat, the fire, the proximity to each other... maybe this was a good place to flirt. And she could make his district partner jealous, as she knew she could effortlessly match Lindley at this station. Saffron, on the other hand, was pathetically useless, as she couldn't even start a fire with matches: it took several goes to even create a spark, and half of the time she snapped the match in half by bending it too far. Nicky snorted with laughter when Saffy finally achieved a flame, only to scream at its proximity to her fingers and drop it, knocking the fire out. Her eyes welled with tears as Lindley berated her.

Lindley looked up at Nicky and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, hi. Your name's Nicola, right?"

Oh oh. He did not just call her Nicola. Her name was Nicky. NICKY!NI-CKY!WHY DID PEOPLE CALL HER NICOLA?!

She took a deep breath in an attempt to assuage her rising temper; and did her best to stop herself screaming at him and snapping his neck. Naturally, being a Sue, all that meditation had made her a master of self-control, so she merely shrugged and wandered off without a word.

OK. Maybe somewhere else.

She was naturally drawn to the archery station, the Mary-Sue's weapon of choice (apart from the katana, if they were ninjas). Much more elegant than throwing knives, less gruesome than an axe and less brutal than a sword. And of course, displays of muscles...

She glided over to the shelf of bows and did eeny meeny miney mo, because she was so equally talented with a bow of any material.

Ash Handsome (gird your stomachs everyone, Sue flirting time!) drew back the bowstring and released an arrow with a manly grunt, doing an epic punch up in the air when it hit the target.

Nicky raised an eyebrow, flirtatiously unimpressed.

"Really? A bow and arrow is a _girly_ weapon."

Ash mirrored her expression and strolled over to her.

"Well, my allies won't be complaining when I take out a tribute with it,"

"This one will." She winked at him.

"Oh yeah? And why?"

"Well, it's hardly entertaining. How many muscles does it take to pull a string?"

"Just 'cause I don't use my muscles, doesn't mean they aren't there." He winked back at her and flexed his arms in a Herculean pose.

"Hmm.. leaves a lot to be desired."

** 'S ENOUGH. THIS IS GETTING CLOSE TO CENSORABLE!**

Nicky batted her eyelashes and straightened her back to allow her ample bust to speak for itself.

"Allies?" she pouted.

"Sure. You can join me and Annabeth."

Nicky's eyes flicked over to where Annabeth was practicing with a crossbow. Not that she needed practice, obviously. She was very good-looking too. Nicky found that she was looking forward to the Games quite a bit more than she should...

**NICKY'S PLAN**

1) Get Ash to fall in love with me

2) Get Annabeth to fall in love with me (I'm so fantastically beautiful that I will obviously turn her lesbian)

What- no! Just no!Don't try and mess with a person's sexual preference! Leave them alone!

3) Annabeth and Ash will fight each other over me

4) One of them will die (probably Annabeth)

5) The winner of their duel will be so tired that killing them will be a piece of cake to me.

6) Repeat steps 1-6 with some more tributes from another alliance, who will competely believe my lie that we were ambushed by Careers and poor Annabeth and Ash got killed. I will have their sympathy, and then their love.

* * *

Mary-Sue leapt from rope to rope, climbing the netting and swinging from bar to bar. She scanned the gym below, looking for a friendly face, looking for an ally. Careers wise, Diamond and Katrue seemed to be trying to outdo each other in the size of their alliance, and so far Katrue was winning. Diamond seemed to be happy with whoever would join her, whereas Katrue was more choosy, thus making her company more coveted. But Mary-Sue wanted a friend, not a commander.

As she slid down a rope and her little feet patted the ground lightly, she saw Fabbie Glorious from District 11 turn around.

Need I say more.

At last, she had found her knight in shining armour. Brave, honourable Fabbie.

They began to run towards each other in slow mo, and I'll bet that there was some cheesy song crooning in the background.

"Allies?"

He went down on one knee melodramatically, clasping his hand on his heart.

"Of course! Dawn's joined the Careers but I would never do that, they're just all so mean!"

Mean? Understatement of the century!

* * *

**OK... Alliance time.**

**Diamond/Pollyanna/Amelia-Jane (Leader: Diamond)**

**Arbella (loner)**

**The Careers: Katrue/Rihanna/Dawn/Delia/Damien (Leader: Katrue)**

**Crystal/Magenta/Rose/Belle (Leader: Rose Windgarden Lullia Flower Blossom)**

**Melody (loner)**

**Annabeth/Ash/Nicola (Leader: They all think they're the leader)**

**Tallyu (loner)**

**Chase/Saffron/Lindley, (Leader: Saffron)**

** Maya (loner),**

**Mary-Sue/Fabbie (Leader: n/a.)**


	14. Training: A Plan

"Atala?"

The head trainer turned around to face Delia Greenwald from District 12.

"Yes. How may I help you?"

"Do you think that you could get the tributes' attention for me? I have an arena strategy that I need to have their assistance with."  
Atala frowned. "If you want to talk everybody else you will have to talk to them one at a time or wait until lunchtime. All 24 of you eat together anyway. I think there are some tributes here who may be too busy trying to learn how to stay alive to be interested in whatever you have to say."

* * *

And so Delia waited patiently for lunchtime to arrive; and after the tributes had helped themselves to the buffet and sat down, she called for their attention.

"Attention, everyone! I have a proposal to make to you all. This plan could just save all of our lives- or at least make sure that none of us dies on Day 1."

"Load of waffly s***," Tally murmured to herself; and Fabbie Glorious tapped her lightly.

"Now now," he said. "Let her speak."

"The plan is: we won't have a bloodbath. I'm sure that collectively, we can remember the contents of previous Cornucopias in previous Gameses. "

Gameses? What kind of language is that? As far as I am aware, Gollum does not live in District 12.

"So therefore we should be able to roughly estimate the potential supplies that this year's offers. Once we are aware of what there is, we can negotiate who gets what. Then, when the Games do actually begin, we will step off our platforms and get only what we have announced we will go for. This plan should result in no fighting over resources, and essentially no bloodbath. All Sues will be free and equal and the Games will be won through honour and fortitude and not an unhealthy imbalance of supplies."

At this moment she tried not to look too pointedly at the Careers.

"Now, I would like to hand over to Rose Windgarden Lullia Flower Blossom."

The District 9 tribute rose from her seat and addressed the table.

"Thank you, dear Delia. As a firm but tolerant believer in non-violence, I fully support the plan that has been composed by me, Delia and Belle. Delia and Belle are exceptional diplomats and their gifts for communicating and negotiation are unparalleled, so they shall be in charge of the negotiations. Now, I understand that Mary-Sue Perfect, Crystal Proton and Magenta Fireheart have extensive memory faculties"

This was never explicitly stated, but I think those are three Sues that haven't much by way of page time and in this SYOT and SYOTS to come I aim to give each character roughly equal page time.

"So they shall begin the reminiscence. If we could make some space on the table-"

Plates were moved aside, drinks moved away from the centre of the table, where serviettes were placed side by side to form material for a rough map. Fabbie pulled a pencil from behind his ear and handed it to Crystal, who sketched a rough Cornucopia.

"- then we shall begin with the plan."

The Sues put their heads together and after half an hour an idea of what would be available lay spread out. Negotiations were started by Belle working out roughly what would be equal shares and then the tributes swapping and petitioning with each other. Some, like Saffron, Amelia-Jane, Polly and Melody, were passive and seemed content with whatever they were given. Others- noticeably Katrue and Rihanna, fought tooth and nail (verbally, of course) for whatever extra goodies they could lay their hands on. Tally was also vehement and a fight between her and Rihanna was broken only by Rose Windgarden Lullia Flower Blossom herself coming between the two of them and forcing them apart, imploring the pair of them to put their differences aside and see reason.

Such was the debating that training was forced to resume a whole hour and a half later than planned. It was the second last day of training (apart from the last day when they could train alone), so everybody did a rough circuit tour of the gym, checking that no station went unvisited. Strategies were planned and demonstrations practiced by almost everybody except Maya Lullia, who just sat on the side lines and ate pizza instead.

The days of learning and preparing could only last so long, and the Capitol eagerly counted them down until the Sues were put into the arena and forced to face their ultimate test.


	15. Private Sessions: One or Sue

**Apolgies for cheesy chapter title. There are plenty more of that kind of pun coming up.**

"I don't see _why _we have to have Delia trailing along with us," Katrue complained at dinner that night.

Rihanna shrugged, munching bread. "She proved her worth today. Maybe she might have more of those kinds of clever ideas later on in the Games."

"I never wanted her with us in the first place."

"I know. But with Career alliances, the more the merrier and we would never have had Damien on our side if we hadn't promised to take on Delia too. He insisted, he's so devoted to her."

"We don't need Damien" argued Katrue.

"We do. I thought it was high time we had someone with muscles in our alliance."

"Excuse me?" Katrue was extremely offended. "I'll have you know I am more than strong enough for this alliance!"

Rihanna thought silence was the best comeback as she helped herself to more mashed potato.

Katrue shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Medusa had been watching her the past few days with suspicion; and Katrue wondered anxiously what she knew...

* * *

Melody found that her hands were shaking as she sat down beside Crystal outside the gymnasium. It was time for the private sessions, something Melody had been dreading and had been excited for at the same time. She had practiced her powers in her bedroom; and she prayed that it would be enough for a high score. Diamond, Arbella, Katrue and Rihanna had been and gone, all four of them radiating confidence. It was so had being from District 3, awkwardly sandwiched between two career districts. The Gamemakers were generally harsher on 3 tributes because having just seen impressive displays with weaponry, little impressed them.

"Crys-tal, Pro-ton," At the summons, her district partner rose and shook out her blonde waves, took a deep breath and entered the gym.

Melody stiffened at the thudding sounds of katana on wood, the whooshing sound of an arrow (yeah, she had supersonic hearing) and grew nervous at each round of applause.

She rose when Crystal returned, pink-cheeked and elated.

"Don't worry," she saidm squeezing Melody's shoulder. "They'll love you."

"Mel-dy, Neu-tron,"

She was trembling as she entered the gym and curtseyed shakily to the Gamemakers, noticing to her horror that Medusa Tiofa stood at the back of the gym, behind all of the Gamemakers. She was watching her.

Melody closed her eyes, took her deep breath and summoned all her powers.

Controlling the wind was just an advanced form of telekinesis, so Melody had little trouble in lifting the weapons up, even the heaviest of the maces and the camoflage table, without touching any of them, and then raising them ten metres up into the air. She had fun for a minute or two, making them do a little dance, the swords waltzing around each other. Then, she was lowering them down just so, without spilling any of the paints on the table.

There was a collected intake of breath, and then a gasp as the punch rose into a tornado inside the bowl at the Gamemakers' buffet, spiralling up into the air and then spiralling down, not a drop spilled. Medusa, who had had the punch ladle in her hand, dropped it into the bowl with a disdainful _splosh _and a look of total disgust.

"Thank you for your time," Melody curtseyed again, just as the buzzer went off.

From up in the gallery, Dym's eyes narrowed in jealousy.

* * *

"Pollyanna Mills, District Five" she mumbled somewhere in the direction of the Gamemakers Table. They gestured for her to proceed.

She set up the rope snare that Chase had embellished for her, along with her own additional features and by the end of the four minutes, the snare was able to kill in approximately twenty different ways: Strangulation, cutting off circulation, snapping bones, ripping limbs and general mutiliation.

Maybe meek little Polly was capable of more than first met the eye...

* * *

Chase began by picking up a scythe and slicing off the head of the nearest dummy, to a mixture of scoffs and applause. He catapulted the dummy's head into an elaborate snare which crushed it to pieces. Finally, he stood at the back of the gym and shot arrows at each of the tiny pieces, hitting each in its turn. Then he stood up, bowed and left the gym.

* * *

Saffron smirked to herself as she entered the gym, balling her fists ready to give the training dummies a good butt kicking. The "Johanna Mason" stratgey was getting boring. After all, this was the last time she would ever be scored in anything. When she won (and of course, she would win) she would never be tested or scored again. May as well make her mark now. Besides, nobody would know how she got her twelve. (Because, obviously she knew she was going to get a 12).

Immediately, she positioned two training dummies next to each other and began to fight the two of them simultaneously using her karate skills, making ninja hyahs while she did so. Because apparently if you don't make ninja noises while doing karate, you're not doing it right.

She fought them equally, demonstrating her innate ability to keep both of them in check at the same time, ensuring neither dummy could get the upper hand. She pulled an axe from the table, whilst still fighting, and then produced to murder the dummies in numerous inventive ways.

Seriously? What do these Sues have against the training dummies? They're being smashed and crushed and cut up all over the place.

* * *

"Good luck in there," Nicky said in passing to Amelia-Jane, trying to repress a snort.

Amelia smoothed her hair and brushed down her training outfit before slipping noiselessly into the gym.

She crouched behind a piece of furniture upon entering, unseen by the Gamemakers completely. On her hands and knees, she scurried from furniture to furniture so fast, that the Gamemakers could not spot her and were murmuring in confusion as to whether or not Amelia-Jane McIntosh had bothered to show up at all. For four whole minutes she did several silent circuits of the gym by hiding and slipping from one hiding place to another, the Gamemakers completely ignorant as to her presence. Finally the buzzer went off and she slipped noiselessly out, having never revealed her prescence there at all.

* * *

Maya sat patiently on the bench, arms crossed and as relaxed as if she were on her sofa at home. She hummed a tune merrily to herself and upon hearing it, Rose Windgarden Lullia Flower Blossom joined it too, though she hit the notes much better.

"Good luck in there,"

"I don't need luck. This whole pre-Games stuff is a waste of time. I wish the Games would start just so I can hurry up and die already. What I'd give to be dead and finally enjoy some peace and quiet!"

"You are serious about not wanting to win?"

"I won't live while others die."

"I understand."

"I know."

"Ma-ya Lu-li-a." (I swear in the movie that announcer thing was like Kat-niss Ev-er-deen. It was really annoying!)

She wiggled her toes in her shoes and upon walking in headed straight for the music player, which stood at the side. She pressed several buttons and a very familar tune seemed to pop out over the speakers. When the first lines began, they were in no doubt.

_"Oppa Panem Style!"_

And then to everybody's surprise, she began to dance the trademark moves, her face as deadpan and serious as if she were attending a funeral.

Seneca dropped the piece of pork he was holding, Medusa's mouth fell open (she quickly rectified this by looking completely unimpressed) and Plutarch collided into the punch bowl. Again.

_"Oppa Panem Style! Heeeeeeeeey Head Gamemaker! Op-op-oppa Panem Style!"_

As the minutes jived by, she was running low of dance moves so began to improvise with elements of the macareina, the charleston, the conga and the can-can featuring.

When the song was over, she swept a mock Shakespearean bow, and Plutarch clapped wildly.

"Oh, and one more thing" she said as she turned to leave

"What?" snapped Medusa.

"THEY'RE TAKING THE HOBBITS TO ISENGARD!"

"..."

"What did she say?" Seneca turned to Plutarch.

"I don't know, but whatever it was it sounded epic."

And oh yes it did.

* * *

The Gamemakers were still in a state of shock from the last demonstration when it was Rose Windgarden Lullia (breathe!) Flower Blossom's turn to show the Gamemakers that she stood a chance of winning.

But nobody could have anticipated what would happen next.

She drew up a stool and sat in front of the Gamemakers, her face a picture of sympathy and understanding. She sat patiently and quietly, studying the faces of the Gamemakers until Seneca snapped at her to get a move on.

She nodded as if he had answered a question in her head. "Your wife doesn't understand you, does she?"

"How-how did you know?"

"There is a lot of pain behind those eyes, isn't there?" Tears sprung to Seneca's eyes as she revealed all the hurt he had been bottling up for years.

"She never understands! She doesn't even try- she thinks- she thinks-"

"Yes?"

"SHE THINKS MY BEARD IS STUPID!"

Rose Windgarden Lullia Flower Blossom nodded empathetically.

"She wants me to get rid of it! She never listens, it's so frustrating!"

"You need to let go of your negativity; and accept yourself for who you are and strive for emotional peace. You need to reflect on your goals and your relationships with other people. You and your spouse need to improve your communication skills in order to fully work out your problems and understand what is driving this wedge between you. "

Rose Windgarden Lullia Flower Blossom continued to talk, and Seneca Crane listened, enthralled until the buzzer announced that her time was up. She bowed and left the gymnasium confident that she had enlightened the Gamemakers and emptied Medusa Tiofa's stomach.


	16. Rating Perfect

**AN. I may have judged a bit too harshly, but I wanted more varied scores than just ten ten ten all the way through.**

Caesar Flickerman settled on his seat in front of the camera. He practised his warm ups as he was handed the sheets of paper containing the tributes' scores.

"Caesar, you are on air" buzzed his earpiece.

OK. Let's get this over with.

"The Mary Sue tributes of this year's Hunger Games were allocated training scores after careful evaluation. The Gamemakers would like to add that due to the exceptional nature of this year's tributes, tributes were evaluated with more precision and strictness than would otherwise be applied.

From **District One**, **Diamond Tyler**, with a score of **nine**. **Arbella Start**, with a score of **nine**.

From **District Two**,** Katrue Foxclove** with a score of- **eleven**! Well, that's a first for the Hunger Games! Oh, and **Lady Rihanna**, with a score of **eight**.

From **District Three**, **Crystal Proton**, with a score of **ten**. **Melody Neutron** with a score of- another first! A score of **twelve**, the highest score achievable!

From **District Four**, **Annabeth Havoiles**, with a score of **ten**. **Ash Handsome**, with a score of **ten**.

From **District Five**, **Pollyanna Mills**, with a score of **five**. **Tallyu Nive**, with a score of **eight**.

From **District Six**, **Magenta Fireheart**, with a score of **six**. **Chase Marlow**, with a score of **eight**.

From **District Seven**, **Saffron Salmenasen**, with a score of **ten**. **Lindley Jonerstone**, with a score of **nine**.

From **District Eight, Nicola** (Nicky ground her teeth in anger at this) **Anesthatia**, with a score of **ten**. **Amelia-Jane McIntosh**, with a score of (he winced)** nil**.

From **District Nine**, **Rose Windgarden Lillia** (breathe!) **Flower Blossom** with a score of- **twelve**. **Maya Lullia**, with a score of- **twelve!**

From **District Ten, Mary-Sue Perfect,** with a score of **seven**. **Belle Beautiful, **with a score of **five.**

From **District Eleven, Dawn René**, with a score of **ten. Fabbie Glorious, **with a score of **six.**

From **District Twelve, Delia Greenwald**, with a score of **seven**. And finally, **Damien Courtwell**, with a score of **nine."**

He gave a cheery salute, and the ON AIR light was switched off.

* * *

**OK.. so numerically, that's (the - are dashes, not minuses):**

**Diamond -9**

**Arbella -9**

**Katrue -11**

**Rihanna -8**

**Crystal -10**

**Melody -12**

**Annabeth -10**

**Ash -10**

**Pollyanna -5**

**Tallyu -8**

**Magenta -6**

**Chase -8**

**Saffron -10**

**Lindley -9**

**Nicky -10**

**Amelia -0**

**Rose W.L.F.B. -12**

**Maya -12**

**Mary-Sue -7**

**Belle -5**

**Dawn -10**

**Fabbie -6**

**Delia -7**

**Damien -9**

* * *

The 12 Tributes with the highest odds (in no particular order)

Katrue

Arbella

Rihanna

Saffron

Dawn

Chase

Ash

Melody

Maya

Rose Windgarden Lullia Flower Blossom

Nicky

Damien

* * *

**I know, this chapter is sort of pointless. Just like a Sue :P**

**Interviews next chapter...**

**OK, so when I kill 23 of your Sues, for each Sue I will tell a joke to make you feel better! Yay! I'm not saying the joke's going to be good though. :)**

**Promo for promo: Androidilenya is doing her SYOT, FreeInk is doing his, Happiness and Hamsters is doing hers. I have submitted tributes for all of them! But they are probably going to all die, so. **

**I will put stuff up about my next SYOT soon. **


	17. Interview with a Mary Sue

Medusa picked at her false nails, sighing with boredom, while assitants in black carrying clipboards buzzed past her, all talking into those ubiquitous earpieces. Seriously? What was wrong with just turning their heads and speaking to the person next to them? Medusa could feel a mutual hatred for Bluetooth blooming. Ugh. These people needed a life.

"Medusa!" Medusa turned and folded her arms sulkily as the stage manager, Perdita tottered over to her. "Where is your earpiece?"

Medusa gestured to the sad debris suspiciously close to her stiletto heel. Perdita sighed in exasperation.

"Try and do your job. Now, the show starts in exactly three minutes, so you need to bring the first tribute to the stage. If-" the tone of Perdita's voice indicated she doubted what she was about to say next, "If you were paying attention during the briefing, you will know that that is the first from District 1- what's her name, the smiling one-"

"Diamond."

"That's the one. Get her ready."

* * *

Medusa barged her way into the green room, where all the Sues were standing in their various apparel, doing warm-up exercises together. Really? Medusa was entirely unimpressed. Why were they helping each other? Did they not know that in less than 24 hours they would all be murdering each other? Or were they so stupid they thought that they could all win?

"OI! DIAMOND!"

Diamond slipped out from her place between Amelia and Dawn and walked to greet Medusa, a bright eager smile on her face.

Medusa looked her up and down with total disdain. "You have got to be f***ing kidding me."

"Nope." Diamond shrugged. She was wearing a white bikini with flawless diamonds. In her turn, Diamond looked Medusa up and down, who was happily normal in black wool. "Someone you know died?" she said sympathetically, commenting on Medusa's colour choice.

"Yes," she retorted. "My peace of mind. I miss him greatly."

* * *

"Let's welcome our first tribute, the sparkling and priceless DIAMOND!"

Diamond's confident entrance was greeted with vigorous applause. With perfect poise, she sat down and beamed at Caesar Flickerman.

"So Diamond. First off, what a lovely name. Do you have any nicknames?"

"Yes I do, Caesar."

"And can tell us?"

She shrugged, smiling hopefully (she does that a lot). "Most people just can me Dia, or Di."

"Di? Well, that's just what you're going into the Games to do!"

I have been waiting *check watch* 16 chapters to say that pun.

Diamond laughed and the two maintained a cheery banter about her sisters, all her favourite diamonds- everything, it seemed, except the Games.

* * *

Arbella stood by the side of the stage. She raised an eyebrow at Diamond, who giggled excitedly on stage, her costume sparkling under the lights.

"She does lay it on rather thickly, does she not?" she remarked to Medusa.

"You can talk much," Medusa scoffed. She looked Arbella's dress up and down, which was short and made entirely out of precious gems and backgrounded with green silk. "You look like an overpolished lampshade."

Arbella gave her a withering look, as the buzzer announced that it was her turn to be interviewed. She flicked her honey curls over her shoulder and strode confidently onto the stage, flashing a dazzling smile at the audience she settled on her chair and tilted her head curiously at Caesar.

"Welcome, Arbella. Are you prepared for the Games?"

"Naturally. I am from District One-"

The supporters of District One rose up in the audience and clapped, Arbella waved her hand graciously at them.

"I am from District One, so of course I am prepared. I was born to win the Hunger Games, it is my destiny."

"Many tributes tonight will say that also- what is the cutting edge that you have?"

She paused, for effect: "Well, I have discovered that actually _using _my brain cells in the Games will definitely be an advantage."

A loud laugh greeted this statement.

* * *

In a flowing red dress, Katniss (sorry, Katrue) swept onto the stage; and all went silent in the presence of the Epic One.

"Welcome, Katrue," said Caesar, his voice filled with awe.

"Thank you Caesar."

"So. Do you think that you have what it takes to win the Games?"

She paused; frowning quizzically.

"I do tend to think of myself as a bit too nice to really win, but then I am determined to get my own way- that's one of my flaws- and unfortunately I tend to bite people when the make me angry."

"Do they ever get angry when you bite them?"

"Um, no they seem to like it."

THERE IS NO HOPE FOR THE HUMAN RACE

* * *

"...Is that dress made out of _water_?"

Rihanna giggled and twirled around in her dress.

"I'll leave that for you to figure out."

After they had sat down, Caesar got straight to it.

" You think you have what it takes to win?"

"Well, I've seen the tribute who is coming up next for interview; and she's wearing _a cat costume_" retorted Rihanna with biting sarcasm. "So I don't hold out much hope."

* * *

With total grace, Crystal Proton fluttered onto the stage, angel wings sticking out of the back of ehr white off the shoulder dress.

Now if that's not a Mary Sue foghorn blast, I don't know what is.

"Let me introduce: Crystal Proton! Tell me Crystal, are you angry that you were reaped?"

"No Caesar, I am never angry."

"But are you angry enough to fight in the arena?"

"Only in defence of the weak and innocent."

"Of course you will."

* * *

"Well, this a first! Two tributes sharing an interview together! Tell me you two, why did you request to go together?"

Annabeth blushed beautifully, radiant in her dress made of rainbow scales.

"Well, we can't stand to be apart. And in the arena, we will work together!"

"... But there's only one winner."

Ash shrugged. "Yeah. Bit of a downer that."

* * *

"So Tallyu, what are you going to do when you enter the arena?"

"I'm gonna kill everything in sight."

"..."

* * *

Magenta blushed pink, bright enough to match her "prom-style" (?) dress and the exotic flower in her hair. It took a while for Caesar to coax her out of her shell, for she was such a shy sweet thing, but by the end of her interview everyone was utterly and completely loving her.

* * *

Lindley flipped his hair over his shoulder, sending shockwaves throught the Capitol. He flashed a dazzling smile every time he spoke, which made him look like a cousin of the Cheshire Cat. (Alice in Wonderland ftw!)

"Will you win the Games, Lindley?" (Apologies for the repetitive nature of the questions, but they all have different responses.)

"How could I not with a smile like this?"

"Did you ever suspect that your district partner Saffron might not be all that she seemed?"

"I never doubted that she was faking on the innocence front."

Lies lies lies.

* * *

Nicola batted her eyelashes coyly, leaning forward to emphasise the ridiculously low neckline on her emerald green dress, that matched the glint in her eyes.

She giggled and flirted her way through the interview and despite having seen fifteen interviews already that were something along the same lines, she still managed to think this an original idea.

* * *

"What is your opinion on the Games?"

"They are vile and cruel, but I hold no anger against the Gamemakers, because I believe even now, that all people are good at heart."

Don't you dare nick that quote off Anne Frank. DO NOT DARE.

"What about the Careers? How on Earth do you intend to survive the Games?"

"Kindness is my sword, understanding my shield. I believe that when people come to their senses they will not fight each other."

It's been at least fifty years. Surely if they could have come to their "senses" by now they would? No. They fight because if they don't they will die. Really. it's not that difficult a concept.

Kindness is your sword? Meh. I find a scimitar much more effective.

The buzzer rang; but Caesar ignored it. Everybody was far too interested in what Rose Windgarden Lillia Flower Blossom had to say.

* * *

"How are you going to win?"

Maya shifted in her gold glossy gown (her skin now normal again).

"I do not intend to win. By tomorrow, I will be dead."

"Why?"

"I will not live when others die. I value honour too much for that."

"Thank you, Maya."

* * *

"I am just so worried for Nick. Brother, if you are hearing this, please know that I love you very much and please keep out of trouble!"

After this statement there wasn't a dry eye in the building. Everybody now universally loved Mary Sue from the straps of her pink dress to her tiny toes in their matching shoes. Her kind soul, (although as an author and as a reader I'm much more interested in her personality) her selflessness, her caring nature. Aww.

* * *

I believe that with courage and fortitude, I could win these Games!"

"Thank you Belle. But a weapon might also be something to consider."

* * *

Everybody was getting rather tired of the endless cheerful and friendly interviews; and the late hour, quantity of punch and overall lack of personality in the Sues meant that everybody sort of merged into one generalized tribute. When Dawn came on, so different to the rainbow girls in her simple brown sheath dress and crown of grain (although seeing as grain is District 9's export, isn't that bit illogical?) everybody sat up straight, including Caesar. Was Dawn's stylist foreshadowing a golden Victor's crown to replace her humble one of grain?

"Welcome, Dawn."

"Thank you, Caesar."

"Tell me, what is your worldview?"

Dawn frowned, confused. "I like watching sunsets."

"So you are a fun-loving tribute?"

"I love to dance and sing, especially-" she toyed with her small wooden charm *cough cough Rue's token cough cough* "-with my sisters."

Caesar said softly: "I heard your parents died."

Dawn looked (almost) sad. "They were working one day in the orchard when a tree fell on them for no real reason other than to make people like me, an event that bears no relevance to the plot or to the development of my character."

"How sad. And in District 11, how likely. "

Um, not really. I'd expect that to happen in Seven because, funnily enough, there are more trees there. And not everyone in Eleven works in the orchards. Most of them would work in greenhouses or in fields because not everything grows on trees. Besides, if a tree heavy enough to crush you is falling (and you'd hear it, not to mention people might happen to notice a whopping tree falling and actually tell you to move your butt) surely it wouldn't fall that quickly? Especially if it's in an orchard and there are lots of other trees in close proximity for it to crash into on the way down.

What has happened to my life if I'm reduced to picking holes in a non-existent plot event?

* * *

"I understand you're allied with Mary-Sue Perfect?"

Fabbie turned around and saluted Mary Sue, before actually answering the question.

"Yes. I will be her knight in shining armour, she will represent the damsel in distress. See- I'm not a Suethor- I use symbolism and metaphors!"

How original. That's not a clichéd, overused and stereotypical metaphor at all. (Not to mention a little anti-feminist? Why can't romance be about working together (Peeta and Katniss) or old-fashioned but chivalrous and romantic (Tom Bombadil and Goldberry- my favourite couple ever. He doesn't lay on the romance, but all Tom has to say is "Don't crush my lilies!" and you see their relationship. Much better than a Suish pairing with the Suethor droning on and on about twu wuv)).

* * *

Delia tried to make an impression. Note the key word- tried. Damien came last; and although he didn't dole on the soppiness, his romance was never really explained. It never served as a plot device, or even as character development. It was just- there. To not make the characters sad by being single. Note the sarcasm reader.

** done. Sorry for not doing all the interviews. In case you are wondering how your Sue's interviews went, here is a template:**

**[Insert generic flowery name here] wowed the crowd in her beautiful colourful dress. She answered Caesar's questions without a moment's hesitation and she was so (delete as applicable) adorable/witty/unique/genuine that the audience all loved her and yet despite being sweet and lovely the other tributes were s***-scared because she was such a strong fierce opponent. She was as good as a Career, but with a soft moral centre that she would never ever sacrifice in the Games. (soft moral centre? sounds like a chocolate advert.)**

**PS. Sorry for typos. Am writing this in a hurry. **


	18. Arena 1:Woodland

**On the hovercraft**

Delia debated the correct use of a spoon, but the urgency of the situation and the high probability of her imminent death prompted her to do the Mary Sue unthinkable. She ignored all notions of cutlery and picked up her cereal bowl and gulped straight from it.

"We do have nosebags if you want them," sneered Medusa as she strode into the room in the hovercraft. "Have you had your tracker inserted?"

"Yes."

"Liar."

Seemingly from out of nowhere, Medusa pulled out a whopper of a syringe and, without warning, jabbed the tracker into Delia's arm. Delia yelped in pain. "What d'you do that for?"

"Oh I'm _sorry_," Medusa was sarcastic but remarkably cheerful. "Want a lollipop to make you feel better?"

"Oh yes please."

"Then win the Hunger Games and you can come back and get one."

"Fine." Delia jutted out her chin obstinately. "I will. So get those lollipops ready." Medusa snorted at her confidence. "Hardly. Anyway, we land in about half an hour."

"Medusa-" Delia looked nervous. "I'm sorry to take up your time like this but-"

"I'm sorry too. Why not make my day and go die?"

"I just want someone to talk to."

"And I just want a nice day."

"I'm just so concerned-"

"About _what__?_"

"Well, it's awful. If I'm dead- everybody will forget me. It'll be- as if I never existed."

"And this is a bad thing _because?_"

"Because I'm a human being!"

"And what a pity that is too. What- oh don't tell me you want _sympathy?_"

"Well, yes."

"You're getting nothing off of me. I'm going to have a stiff whisky, then I'm going to watch the bloodbath with great enthusiasm."

Delia's eyes glinted with amusement. _Just you wait_ she thought.

* * *

Melody was trembling with fear as she stepped into the Launch Room marked 2nd Female, 3. Her stylist gave her a pile of folded clothes; and seemed unwilling to communicate physically or verbally.

She picked up the pile, which consisted of simple tawny trousers, light green blouse, sturdy brown belt and thin, hooded black jacket that fell roughly to the knee and consisted of a material designed to reflect body heat (for cold nights) with skintight socks and brown boots made of soft leather with narrow flexible rubber soles with treads that made them good for running.

Sound familiar?'Cause I just copied that (almost) word for word out of the first book.

Melody dressed and was ushered into a tube. She turned, but her stylist had already left. Her eyes widened- maybe she could escape!

She pressed the door of her tube, but it was locked. She could almost hear Medusa's snarky voice in her head: _Nice try kid._

She felt herself jolted as the cylinder bagn to rise. This was it! She was about to enter the arena! Would she be OK? Maybe she would! After all, she had her powers...

A mild breeze lifted the hem of her coat as she stepped out onto her golden plate. She looked around and almost beamed in delight. Her woods! This was just like the woods outside of District 3!

Wait a minute. There can't be woods outside of _every _district, surely.

She looked around at the other tributes. They were all looking confident, or at least calm.

Doubt crept into her. What if they broke their word? What if they killed her? They were all so much faster. What if someone got her stuff first? There would be nothing she could do about it.

Then she would have to have a headstart. But how? She couldn't step off her pedestal before the minute was up. But... she could JUMP off! Yes! The landmines surrounding her pedestal would only have a radius of a few metres. They had to, because of the tributes nearby. It wasn't humanely possible for even an Olympic longjumper to safely leap over, but she wasn't a longjumper, she was Melody Neutron, supernatural Mary Sue! With her epic (I don't think they're epic) abilities she could easily leap that far!

She bent her knees and sprang a hundred metres into the air, to the shock and consternation of the waiting tributes. She flew until she was safely out of range of the landmines and landed a few paces from the Cornucopia.

She sprinted straight for the only jacket of throwing knives (to Dawn's great chagrin) and then picked up a sleeping bag and pack.

* * *

Maya Lullia watched this with a wry smile on her face. Then she discovered her destiny, how she would choose her own manner of death. You could see the Gamemakers apoplectic with rage as Melody broke the rules and ran early. They could attack her for nothing more than wanting to stay alive. The only way to save Mel right now was a distraction.

And Maya knew what a distraction meant.

She put a brave smile on her face.

She crossed one arm over the other.

She Gangnam danced her way off of her pedestal.

BOOM.

**24) Maya Lullia**

**Technically, the Games don't actually start until the next chapter. Because the gong hasn't sounded yet. But yeah, first Sue down. She was actually one of my favourites, but FreeInk wanted her dead by Day One. And since I've submitted three tributes to his SYOT two of which are some of my favourite OCs (that I have created) keeping in his good books might be a good idea :))**

**More Mel next chapter**

**Oh yeah a joke.**

**This one isn't really all that funny, don't know where I heard it.**

**"Knock knock"**

**"Who's there?"**

**"Grandpa."**

**"..."**

**"STOP THE FUNERAL!"**


	19. The (Lack of) Bloodbath

Amelia screamed as Melody hurtled over her and into the woods. She was so disorientated she almost fell off of her plate.

Almost.

But she had little time to collect her thoughts, which were all jumbled in her head, as the gong rang out and she was forced off of her plate and into the crowd milling towards the Cornucopia.

Maya gone, blown apart while she watched. Melody running early- and the immediate danger of the situation that she, Amelia, was in. Tallyu was looking venomous, Dawn was furious with Melody for stealing the only throwing knives to be found in the arena (and had to be satisfied with only drawing a crate from the Cornucopia) and as for Katrue and Rihanna- they already had their best weapons with them...

Yes, Amelia was in danger indeed.

She searched for her allies, spotting them at the side of the horn, Diamond with a small silver sword and a backpack; and Polly with a water canteen and a loop of rope wrapped around her torso like a lifebelt.

Being superior runners, they were fast outpacing her. She raced after them.

"Wait for me!" She called as she ran as fast as she could out of the circle of pedestals, stopping only to smuggle a loaf of bread and a sheet of plastic.

Wouldn't want to leave with nothing.

* * *

Tallyu grabbed a stash of axes and scanned the crowd, looking for potential victims. She had long considered breaking her word and turning on her fellow tributes, but in the harsh light of day the plan was plain foolish. All the other Sues came to the Cornucopia looking only for what they had bargained for; and so they were moving so fast that a direct hit would be extremely difficult. And she was certain that if she struck they would strike back. She could not fight them all at once. No, she would bide her time. Until there were less people...

* * *

Seneca watched in horror as the Sues began to empty the Cornucopia as peacefully and methodically as ants in an anthill.

Things were not looking good. Just one death; and that a suicide too. That dark-haired girl who ran early. And the total lack of blood that resulted in a very disappointing bloodbath.

Right. Time to get things moving.

"How's it going on the natural disasters section?" He called over to Dym.

"Good. I have a disaster ready in- two hours."

* * *

President Snow jumped in his seat as Maya was blasted to bits on live TV. He shrugged it off and nonchalently ticked her off of the list of tributes. One down, twenty two to go.

He waited for pain and shock. None came. His eyes narrowed as in his mind he ran through the things that had resulted in the Games starting badly. A suicide. No bloodbath. And somebody deliberately (not that it mattered- deliberately or by accident, death was punishment for both) breaking the rules. Oh dear.

There was a knock at the door, which was answered by Medusa Tiofa barging in.

"I hope you have an explanation, Tiofa?"

She threw down a stash of serviettes onto the table. They were covered in scribbles, doodles and the remnants of a plan.

"I found these in Delia Greenwald's bedroom."

You see, though Mary Sues profess to be intelligent, they possess very little of the commodity known colloquially as common sense. Delia Greenwald, so preoccupied with the probability of her imminent death, completely forgot to do something as basic as destroying all evidence.

"I think it is evidence enough to assume her the mastermind of this little trick. I suspect Rose Windgarden Lullia Flower Blossom to be an accomplice in the creation of this plan, but there is no concrete evidence to implicate her, so we will just have to let her off that one. "

"And the freak?"

"Melody Neutron, District Three."

He sat up straight and stirred his tea.

"I have some more information."

"Oh yes?"

"It's about- Katrue Foxclove."

**OK, no death I know. More next chapter, I promise!**


	20. Whirlwind

**I was going to publish this yesterday, but it wasn't very romantic, so. **

"You are sure? Completely sure?"

"Positive. I first had my suspicions when she stepped up at the Reaping. Far too mature. I kept a close eye on her; and all signs pointed to yes. I knew I was onto something when the Mayor of District Two sent me her birth certificate- and any idiot with a basic grasp of arithmetic could figure the truth out for themselves: she is 22 years old- or, 3 years 7 months too old to enter the Hunger Games. The evidence turned concrete when her prep team was more than happy to give me a swab. All that was needed was a trip to the lab."

"Why on _earth _would she enter a televised death match knowing full well that all she had to do was blow the whistle and a simple inquiry would free her from all responsibility?"

"Believe me, Mr President the readers of this fanfic have been wondering that for a long while."

* * *

"30% and loading..."

Like anyone who has ever suffered from slow internet, Dym was jumping up and down in her seat impatiently.

"Come on! Come on!"

Finally, a grey screen loaded, filled with hundreds of little green boxes. All she had to do was type in numbers into each box; and hundreds of miles away powerful vents located in the arena would angle themselves according to the angle she had typed in (tornadoes are formed from hot and cold air mixing, basically). It was meticulous work, each vent needed individual coding, but 18 year old Dym was as excited as a child awaiting a late Christmas present.

She tapped away, and a rushing sound filled the speakers in the room as the beginning of a tornado was formed.

Dym brought up a second screen, linked to a camera in the arena; and chose her target.

* * *

Panting heavily, Melody Neutron flopped down onto the ground. A single cannon had fired, for Maya, but apart from that there was no signal that any other contestants had expired.

I never liked the word expired. Broccolli expires. (Or fairy trees as I call it.) Brussels sprouts expire. (Or fairy cabbages as I call them. )

Anyway, vegetables and food expire. Not people. People die. Otherwise we'd just be all "Where's Grandma?" "Oh, her best before date expired so we chucked her out." "Oh ok."

Anyway. Back to Melody.

She was partly in a state of jubilation that their plan had carried off and that they were (mostly) all alive. She was also partly in a state of nervousness- it was her and 22 other tributes. And none of them were especially fond of her right now.

She closed her eyes, all ready for a nice little nap- when she sensed a disturbance in the Force.

She looked up to meet the eyes of a young doe which peeped out from behind a tree.

As you all remember, (sigh) Melody possess superpowers: the ability to talk to animals and the ability to control the wind. So technically the doe should have been able to tell her that there was a mother of all twisters on its way over.

But... the Gamemakers were one step ahead. The doe was genetically engineered to be cognitively incapable of any forms of supernatural contact. So the doe went about its business.

Some tributes could spot the sings of an approaching tornado, but Melody wasn't one of them. She barely noticed the sickly green colour of the approaching clouds. It meant nothing to her when the clouds began to rotate and converge towards one place in the sky.

But when the gentle rushing turned into a roar, she was left in very little doubt.

By then, it was too late.

She took to her feet and ran, but even a Mary-Sue can't outrun a twister.

She could feel the hopelessness like a dead weight around her. She turned and faced the eye of the every last inch of her being, she fought the overpowering force.

Melody fought back bravely, but Dym gritted her teeth and revved up the force.

It was a fight she could not win. She could feel her powers draining from her like a sieve; and she knew she was defeated.

BOOM.

* * *

Dym leaned back in her chair, grinning smugly at her reflection in th polished desktop.

"Go back to Hogwarts," she muttered to herself, as Melody's cannon fired. "B***h."

**23) Melody Neutron, 00:01:45**

**Pity. She was a good character; and one of the more unique Sues. But yeah, it was the superpowers that got her in the end. It would just have been too easy for her to win. And the Gamemakers would never have let her get away with it. **

**Much more death next chapter! I know, we are almost two hours into the Games and only 2 have died. But the tornado's going to shake things up a bit...**

**Oh, I didn't mention the alliances. Because there are multiple arenas, the alliances are going to chop and change quite a bit, but for the moment they are:**

**Diamond/Amelia-Jane/Pollyanna**

**Arbella (loner)**

**Katrue/Rihanna/Dawn/Delia/Damien (Career Pack)**

**Crystal/Belle/Rose/Magenta**

**Annabeth/Ash/Nicola**

**Tallyu (loner)**

**Chase/Saffron/Lindley**

**Fabbie/Mary-Sue**

**Ok. Joke time.**

**There's an inflatable boy, who goes to an inflatable school in an inflatable building with inflatable teachers and... yeah you get the picture.**

**One day he goes absolutely nuts and goes around the school with a drawing pin, popping everything like crazy. **

**Anyway, the headteacher summons him to his office and says: "My boy, I am very disappointed in you. You've let me down, you've let yoursel down, you've let the whole school down!"**


	21. Lots of Death in this chapter

***Le me in PE***

**Teacher:You should do as much exercise as you can so that you can live a long healthy life**

**Me: Naaah don't like sport**

**Teacher: OK then. You should do as much exercise as you can in case you get picked for the Hunger Games.**

**Me: LET'S WORK THIS BRO!**

Something was falling from the sky.

It was a black jacket lined with throwing knives.

Ha, made you look.

Ironically enough, it looked rather look like the one Clove had in the Hunger Games.

(I like Clove she was _the_ Career.)

And it fell at Dawn's feet.

She let out a long low whistle. She shrugged off her coat and slipped the jacket on underneath it. "Not something you see everyday" she muttered to herself. "Best not to let the others know that I've got it. It might be just the element of surprise I need if someone attacks me. Always best to have a plan B."

And then she just went about her business as usual. 'Cause that's just what she does.

* * *

"How are you doing up there?"

Diamond called up to Polly, who was suspended by a complex series of ropes from the top of a pine tree. Over in the corner of the little clearing, Amelia- Jane sat hunched up against a tree fiddling with her shoelaces. Polly leaned over a branch to call back:

"Good. Just a few more knots on this side and the tree should be safe from strong winds of up to 10 gale force. We can call it the Freindship Tree"

The Friendship Tree. Per-lease.

"Sounds fantastic." Diamond's eyes filled with tears. Friends! How splendid!

Diamond's are a girl's best friend, but gale force winds are not. Though the tornado ended with the death of Melody, vestiges of the twister still lingered as-

"Just this last knot and the tree will be completely stabili-aaahhh!"

A sudden breeze knocked her off the branch. Unable to take her weight, the ropes creaked- and snapped. In a tangle of rope, Polly plummeted to the ground and thumped onto the forest floor with a dreadful _flop._

Diamond hurried over to her, crying.

"Polly Polly! Are you OK?"

A little croak issued from Polly's lips. "No."

Not helpful.

Gathering Polly in her arms, Diamond-

Wait a minute. Hold the fic. Sure it's a poetic and touching thing to do, hold someone when they are dying, but isn't Diamond completely ignoring medical advice? Surely when someone has fallen, you aren't supposed to move them until they have a neck brace on. Because otherwise you are kind of making things worse.

Another Suethor who didn't do their research. *sigh*.

Anyway. Back to gathering.

Diamond gathered Polly in her arms and sang a lullaby- a strangely familiar one to anybody who has actually read the books.

_Deep in the meadow_

_Under the willow_

Yeah, you know how it goes. I'm not going to bother typing it all up.

Oh, and another thing. It's a lullaby from District 12. 12. Not 1. So how Diamond is supposed to know it, I'll never know.

BOOM.

* * *

Fabbie and Mary-Sue ran through the forest together, not daring to let go of each other's hand. Mary-Sue's hair long hair fell out of its bun and streamed behind her as they raced for the open, as trees tumbled down around them. (Some areas were windier than others.)

An elm smashed through the forest canopy. Fabbie pushed Mary-Sue out of the way of the falling tree; and the weight of his muscles and twelve-pack knocked her over. Rolling one over the other they crashed through the undergrowth, landing in the middle of a clearing near the Cornucopia- and right in front of the Careers.

Delia's reaction was one of fear: swift and immediate. She whipped an arrow out a quiver and fired it straight at them.

She didn't mean to kill. It was just to scare them off, force them to scatter as they dodged the silver arrow.

Like a mockingjay bursting into flight (sigh) Fabbie spread out his arms and dived in front of the arrow, shielding Mary-Sue. She screamed as he fell; and the whole scene descended into chaos: Delia horrified at what she had done, Mary-Sue heartbroken, Katrue and Rihanna triumphant that a strong opponent had gone down, Damien shocked and feeling sorry for Delia- and Dawn uncertain of how she should react to the death of her District partner.

"Fabbie!NO!" Mary-Sue burst into noisy tears. "Don't hurt me!" she begged, before taking to her feet and running.

Still in a state of shock, Delia turned to Dawn, eyes pleading.

"Dawn, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"

Dawn brushed it off.

"I know. Only one can live, right? Just a shame it couldn't be Fabbie. What's done is done."

* * *

Iudi came racing into the Control Room.

"_I _have an id_e_a."

"Yeah?"

As the Gamemaker in charge of plot development, Iudi focused on the dynamics between tributes, watching out for tension, conflict- and death.

"_Well._ We need some way of bumping off Delia Greenwald of District 12, in retribution for her little bloodbath stunt. I say we kill her- and make it look like Dawn René of District 11 did it. Then the others will think it is Eleven's revenge for the death of her District partner. That would mean a duel between the two District partners."

"And would that be worth filming?"

"Oh definitely. Normally the Careers don't get interesting until the end of the Games, but the two would make for a pretty decent fight. She's a fiery one, Eleven; but he has the greater physical strength. And in her own way, she has helped us: she's hidden the fact that she has throwing knives from her allies."

"OK. You're in charge of this. Don't mess up."

* * *

The Careers began to file along the edge of the Cornucopia, ready for attack. They had heard the sounds of approaching tributes and so had formed a special formation that Dawn had come up with, so that each tribute's sides and back were covered by an ally. Fortunately for the Gamemakers, Dawn was positioned behind Delia.

Delia gave a sharp cry as a replica of one of Dawn's throwing knives was ejected from a pipe in the ground and into her back. At the sound of her pain, Damien wheeled around and caught her in his arms.

"It's Ok, Del, I got you, you'll be fine."

She shook her head. "No, Damien. I'm dying. That girl knew where to hit me."

Dawn was completely fabbiegasted (get it). "Wh- I don't understand-"

BOOM.

Damien looked up, his face bitter with hatred and twisted with grief. "Oh, I understand perfectly Eleven," he spat. "You killed her."

"Wh- No!" She had barely time to brace herself before Damien slammed her into the wall of the Cornucopia. Her coat got caught and she tugged at it. It tore all the way along the side- revealing the vest of throwing knives.

With a cry of rage he pulled out a knife; and Dawn felt the cold steel against her throat. She cried out in shock, her breath catching in her throat.

But then it was Damien's turn to cry out in shock- as Lady Rihanna dragged him away from Dawn by the hair.

"Never. Ever. Ever. Do. That. AGAIN!" (See? Multiple exclamation marks. Things are getting bloody.)

For each word, she scratched at his face with her long nails. Then she flung him away from her. He crashed onto the ground, winded. She jumped on top of him and dug her nails into his thigh. He screamed; and all who watched winced as her nails shredded his leg, blood spilling everywhere, his flesh hanging open.

Rihanna flipped her hair out of her face and got off him, the adrenaline coursing through her veins.

"Now, Twelve," her voice pulsed with anger. "I give you a choice. That wound is healable, in time. You can either fight me now; and lose due to your injury and be killed. Or you can run like a coward and fight another day; and get that leg seen too."

But Damien wasn't giving up yet.

"If I let you live, you have to give me my share of supplies."

"Please, I'm not that much of a pushover. You should be grateful that I've chosen to spare you- for now. Now get out!"

"Not without my token."

"Yeah, as if I'd-"

But before Rihanna could finish voicing her objections, Dawn had gone over to one of the packs and pulled out the pictures of Delia and Damien. She dropped them onto the pool of blood by his knee, the faces of the happy couple slowly darkening in the red sticky mess of their tragedy.

"Leave." Her voice was commanding. Damien scowled at her and muttered colourful insults under his breath as he crawled away from her, clutching all he had left in his hand.

* * *

Mary-Sue collapsed, breathless at the base of a tree, whimpering. In less than half a day, she had lost everything. Fabbie, her supplies, her hope. Now she had nothing. No supplies, no allies; and she couldn't think of a single plan. She was lost and hopeless and winning was impossible. She knew of no way to win: she couldn't fight, she couldn't trick or lie or steal. She couldn't gather food. All her time in training had been spent with Fabbie; and thinking about that happy time was painful. In order to remember anything of the little she had learned, she had to hear his kind voice. She couldn't go on.

She was sobbing helplessly as she climbed a tree. At least the mockingjays gave her comfort. But it wasn't enough.

So great was the vehemence of her sobbing, that the tree shook with the force of it.

Unfortunately, the shaking and sobbing disturbed a precariously balanced tracker jacker's nest.

BOOM.

* * *

Rose Windgarden Lullia Flower Blossom rubbed her face on the blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She had hope for now, at least. Six cannons today (though she was sad for this) ; and a beautiful sunrise tomorrow. She hoped that all who lived were well; and she wished them luck.

Magenta and Crystal and Belle lay huddled around the carefully hidden campfire; and although Rose Windgarden Lullia Flower Blossom had nobly volunteered to guard their rest, all rose in order to watch the slideshow of the dead.

The first picture was Melody's, that sweet girl from District Three. She heard Crystal behind her give a little gasp that yielded into silent tears. Then Polly, the nicer of the two from District Five. Rose Windgarden Lullia Flower Blossom gave the three-fingered salute when Maya Lullia's picture was projected into the sky. Then poor Mary-Sue Perfect, District Ten. Brave Fabbie- and Delia. Dear Delia, who had given hope to so many helpless tributes, who was noble and made things fair, especially when it improved her own chances. She remembered fondly that pretty and clever girl who had worked with her on that brilliant plan; and she hoped she was at peace.

She turned back, her eyes glinting in the light of the fire, where Magenta was comforting Crystal and Belle, both almost catatonic with sadness at the deaths of their District partners.

Rose Windgarden Lullia Flower Blossom wondered what the next day would bring, and how many more tributes would be forced to grieve.

* * *

**End of Day One! FINALLY! Congratulations to everybody alive (so far...)**

**So... alliance time.**

**Diamond/Amelia-Jane**

**Arbella (loner)**

**Katrue/Rihanna/Dawn**

**Crystal/Magenta/Rose/Belle**

**Annabeth/Ash/Nicola**

**Tallyu (loner)**

**Chase/Saffron/Lindley**

**Damien (loner)**

**Ok. Death Summary of this chapter:**

**22) Pollyanna Mills 00:01:48**

**Another cool Sue. I quite liked her, but... yeah. No room for her in the plot.**

**21) Fabbie Glorious 00:01:52**

***Sigh* Fabbie. I will always remember how he was a specimen of perfect "male-e-ness." But.. next time, bloodredfirefly, I need more info! And don't submit by review! 'Cause then there's no surprise. To be honest, I shouldn't really have accepted him because it's a general rule in SYOTing that you shouldn't submit by review. And I only did because I really needed a d11 tribute. But don't let that put you off submitting to my next SYOT! **

**20) Delia Greenwald 00:03:39**

**No OC in fanfiction would ever get away with such shoddy planning. I can see some certain OCs of mine shaking their heads in despair. Still, she was a very useful plot device in causing tension among the Careers, and I've tried to fulfill your plot idea of how Damien splits up from the Careers after Delia dies.. with a few twists. And it tied in neatly with Fabbie dying. And at least she got a kill, so.**

**19) Mary-Sue Perfect 00:04:08**

**Name says it all. Never really warmed to this Sue much. Preferred Belly button. She was never going to last, with or without Fabbie. practical experience; no practical character traits. She has basically kept house all her life. And I mean, what can she do with that? Mop someone to death? And crying in the arena really isn't a good idea- for other reasons as well as the ones stated here.**

**Jokey time. Not so funny, but I like poems, so.**

**1.) Here lies Ollie, a dreadful shrew/ If I said I was sorry, I should die too.**

**2.) Here lies John, he lives no more/ 'Cause what he thought was H2O was H2SO4.**

**3.) I'll tell you what I love doing more than anything - trying to pack myself in a small suitcase. I can hardly contain myself.**

**4.)Two aerials meet on a roof, fall in love and get married. The reception was brilliant.**

**Allright, not funny. But hey, at least there was plenty of death in this chapter.**


	22. Piranhas and Other Tributes

**I'm not a sadist. Really, I'm not. But.. you wanted "horrible bloody deaths" and that's what I've written. And it's possibly the most bloody death I've written. Like ever. **

**Please, it's nothing personal. 'Cause you guys are all so awesome. **

**Day Two **

At last, the day had come.

It was an abnormally hot day; and Rihanna, Katrue and Dawn were walking very slowly across a field on their way to the lake where they intended to have a splash to cool down.

Rihanna collapsed on the bank, too hot to move. Dawn, being from a southern district, was used to hot summers; and was thus assigned the task of guarding supplies. She suggested, concerned that Rihanna was going to get overheated (despite the fact that she was in the Hunger Games and despite the fact that Rihanna was a Career, Dawn fond herself growing increasingly fond of eccentric little Two) that perhaps Katrue should take a small bucket with her; and after bathing bring back a large amount of water with which to cool down Rihanna.

So Katrue was the only one who entered the lake.

* * *

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Then release them."

* * *

Katrue sighed in satisfaction as she paddled back and forth in the cool water. She closed her eyes and took long, deep breaths. (But not underwater. 'Cause then she'd drown. And not even Mary Sues are that stupid. )

She didn't notice the large block of fish swimming towards her, in a formation too organized to be natural. She didn't notice the glint of their teeth reflected in the water.

She DID notice the rushing sound in the water as they swam towards her- but thought nothing of it.

When she realised what it was, it was too late. They had surrounded her.

When her first screams began, Dawn left up and grabbed a stick. She raced to the edge of the lake and was about to lower it down into the water when Rihanna knocked it out of her hands, roused by the sound.

"What are you doing, Rhi rhi?"

"We can't save her!"

"What do you mean? We have to try-"

"_Don't leave me alone in the arena!"_

Lady Rihanna hugged Dawn and cried into her shoulder, her little hands clinging to Dawn, careful not to stratch her with her nails. Dawn sighed and embraced her; and although she loved to hold Rihanna in her arms she had to wonder whether those tears were real or not.

As for Katrue Foxclove- well. Reader, have you ever eaten roast chicken? And by eaten it, I mean ripped a leg off the chicken and then ripped the meat off the leg with your teeth?

'Cause it was kind of like that. But with more blood. And screaming.

Ouch.

* * *

BOOM. Katrue's cannon fired.

Several hours later, it was cooler but still warm. Diamond stepped out into the sun and beamed as she felt its gentle warmth on her face. Standing on a large hill, the forest behind her, she felt on top of the world. But really, she wasn't. 'Cause that's Everest.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" From behind a tree, Amelia-Jane shuffled from foot to foot nervously. "You are rather- exposed."

Diamond laughed musically. "Oh, Amelia, what's life without joy? And rainbows? And sparkles?"

Oh, I don't know, Diamond. I manage to live without two of those things and I'm perfectly normal.

Repeat. I AM PERFECTLY NORMAL.

...Why is everybody looking at their computer screens like they don't believe me?

"Besides, who is going to kill _me?_ Who would want to?"

I'll tell you who, Little Miss Arrogant. PRETTY MUCH EVERYONE ON !

And a few tributes.

Apologies for the rudeness, androidilenya. She is really a fantastic archetype Mary-Sue.

Diamond loosened the collar of her jacket, allowing the sunbeams to dance on her neck. The diamonds on her necklace caught the light and shone with brilliant radiance.

* * *

"...What's that sparkling in the distance?"

Dawn squinted and thought for a while before replying to Rihanna's question.

"I'm not sure. But my recent foray into teenage literature has taught me that anything that sparkles is a bad idea."

I have been waiting *checks watch* 20-something chapters to say that pun.

"I say we kill the sparkly thing."

"What? You are sure that's a good idea?"

"Dawn," Rihanna's eyes misted up with tears. "Have you forgotten Katrue? 'Cause I haven't. What if this sparkly thing is a mutt from the Gamemakers? What if it kills people? I've already lost my-my district partner. I can't lose you as well. Please, kill it."

Dawn softened. "OK."

She paused for a moment, analysing the distance between the two of them (having returned from the lake) and the blissfully unaware Diamond.

"It's too far for a knife, I'll have to use the bow. And given the distance, I think that a wind gauge will be needed, so I know where to aim."

A silver parachute floated down. Rihanna ripped it open with her nails. "What's in it?" Dawn asked her. "A wind gauge."

It's not Diamond's day, is it?

Carefully Dawn notched up and arrow and raised the bow, aiming meticulously. It wasn't like throwing knives, obviously, but the experience with throwing knives helped her aim considerably. She took a few deep breaths, praying not to screw up. But being a Sue, she never did. *Rolls eyes.*

Besides, if she was worried about missing, surely she'd practice first? Shoot some arrows at some apples or something? Is it just me, or does everybody in this fic just wing it?

Diamond gasped as the arrow ripped through her throat. She collapsed, blood gushing everywhere.

As for Amelia, she didn't need telling twice. Without so much as a last look at her ally and protector, she snatched her pack and dived into the forest and had all but vanished before Dawn even had the chance to realise she was there.

Diamond crawled, like a snail leaving a trail of blood.

_Tell Sapphire and Topaz I love them._

Her body flopped lifeless into a bed of flowers.

BOOM.

The cannon fired.

OK, maybe the sound effect was superfluous.

* * *

**18) Katrue Foxclove, 00:21:39**

**I know. She had an epic name, seriously, and nb1998 did a great job in making her, and the character represented a very important point about sticking to canon; and she was original. But did anyone get the feeling that I really, really didn't like her? And come to think of it, the Gamemakers didn't like her either. Not a good combination. So she wouldn't have lived long, even if I'd wanted her to. On the bright side though, she did have a significant amount of page time. But people gotta die.**

**And now the Careers alliance had gone from 5 to 2 in the space of... just over 12 hours. **

**17) Diamond Tyler, 01:03:14**

**Sunbathing kills, people. Seriously though, Career or no-Career, she didn't have much chance. But she lived for more than 24 hours in the arena, which for a weakling (or a weakling compared with the other tributes) is not bad going! And Dawn gets a kill! Oh yeah.. sorry androidilenya, for making one of your tributes kill the other. I am indeed a horrible person :( at least she didn't die in the bloodbath! (OK, I know there wasn't a bloodbath, but I sort of consider everyone who died on day1 of this Games to be a bloodbath tribute) so she did well. Also, apologies since it says in her tribute form that her tactics are to "ally with someone strong" and I just allied her with one average tribute (who is now dead) and quite possibly the weakest tribute in the arena. Sorry.**

**What was the name of the hair salon next to a graveyard? Curl up 'n' Dye**

**When someone close to you dies, move seats.**

**And because that one was stupid... **

**why was the musician arrested?Because he got in treble!**


	23. twu wuv is in the air

**Day Three**

"I love you"

"I love you too."

"But I love you more."

"No, I love you more."

"Ash!How could you say that!" Annabeth burst into noisy tears.

Again.

"Oh make your minds up!" groaned Nicola, burying her golden head in her hands.

See? She was so annoyed I got away with calling her Nicola!

She was in a situation most tributes would gladly sacrifice a hand to be in (short of winning). Well actually, maybe not a hand. Because you could do with an extra hand when you're in a fight. Maybe something insignificant, that they wouldn't miss too much, like a toe.

She was alive, clean, healthy and well-fed and was fresh-faced from an OK night's sleep. She had a plan (even though it wasn't working) and her allies had the advantage of being Careers (sponsors, deterrent to other tributes) but did not have the disadvantages (being bloodthirsty murderers who would kill you for any reason ranging from sponsors to just existing to contradicting something they said or even putting just a bit too much brown sauce on your chips. 'Cause you know what Careers are like about their brown sauce.) Annabeth and Ash were very tolerant; and she was allowed to come and go as she pleased.

A very good situation, even if she was bored.

But not perfect.

And if it wasn't perfect, Nicola would never be happy. What was the point in being perfect if you didn't have a life to match?

Not to mention how nauseating it was watching the two of them eating each other's faces. But knowing the OTT Capitol citizens, they would be lapping it up like milk.

That was another thing. All attention would be on the two lovebirds from Four. Not on her. She could just hear the commentary in her head:

"And here we are, the two star-crossed lovers from District 4; madly in love with each other. Oh, and there's Nicola.

But have you ever seen such an expression of love on the faces of these two?"

Diverting back to them, as always. Her in the background, ignored.

She decided to cut her losses and leave.

"I'm going."

"Mm hum."

"Like, forever."

"Mm hum."

"I'm breaking the alliance."

"OK." Yep."

Rolling her eyes, Nicky shouldered her pack and set off into the forest in search of someone more gullible and less resistant to her charms.

"Plenty of fish in the sea." she muttered to herself.

OK Nicky but watch out for the piranhas! Hehehe

Fine, I'm the only one laughing at that. And piranhas are freshwater animals. Just in case anyone felt like being scientific.

* * *

Damien remembered pain, pain slicing through his leg. He instinctively reached out to touch where Rihanna had cut him. His finger stroked smooth cloth. He frowned, his eyes still sealed shut. He put a little more pressure on the wound. Sore, enough to make him wince, but not agonising.

"Don't touch that. Took enough time to heal."

His eyes blinked slowly open; and met the green ones belonging to- oh, what was her name? The one from 10? The clever one?

"..beautiful?"

She smiled widely and ruffled his hair. "Why thank you Damien. Now, your wound is healing up do and mend, as they say."

"Oh yes- my wound- thank you for healing it."

"Oh, it wasn't just me. It was Crystal who found you; and we were all squabbling as to who should tend to your wound first! Well, not squabbling. Exchanging views in a fair and frank manner."

He turned his head slightly. He was propped up on an arrangement of coats, blankets and sleeping bags, a few inches off the forest floor.

"Where are your allies?"

"Crystal is at the lake collecting water lillies for you. She knows you like them;and she does too."

Oh, so they have something in common! How convinient!

"Rose Windgarden Lullia Flwoer Blossom is strawberry picking; Firey is scouting to discover the location of out enemies. So it is just me here- Crystal should be back soon- oh here she is!"

Crystal lifted up the low-hanging branch of the tree in front of her demurely, her long blonde hair covering her face slightly.

Damien took a breath. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen- like an angel!

Hmm.. angel wings... wasn't she wearing those at her interview? Recurring symbolism anyone? Not really subtle in this case.

"Hey" he breathed.

"Hey" she said.

Belle slapped her head in surprise. "Of course! Silly me! I need find Firey! Well, Crystal you can look after our patient here." She stood up, brushed herself down and swiftly marched off into the woods.

Crystal laid down the lillies in a bough, but Damien barely turned. He remained fixed on her; and she couldn't take her eyes off him. Normally there was a barrier between him and the world, he was the strong-and-silent type. But Crystal had just stepped over that barrier like a puddle.

Why couldn't she just jump in the puddle like a normal person? Wait... it isn't normal to jump in puddles? (Crys in the corner.)

They talked for hours and hours about everything and nothing. Allies came and went, Rose Windgarden Lullia Flower Blossom with a knowing smile, but Crystal and Damien remained enraputured. Am I the only one who imagines this two looking like Flynn Rider and Rapunzel from Tangled?

"I love you," he whispered to her.

Wait- what? Umm, hello? Earth calling Damien?Delia? Remember her? The love of your life? Who died like, TWO DAYS AGO!

Sigh. Love is in the air; and I'm the only one in a gas mask.

* * *

"Seneca!"

The Head Gamemaker jumped and hastily rose to greet the President.

"Yes sir?"

"The tributes are all looking far too happy. It is time for them to be moved to the next arena. Give them ten minutes warning."

**Don't give me that look Reader! Yes, no death in this chapter. But I've been killing Sues non-stop for the last four chapters! (Except for that one after Maya dies.) I need a break! I need to find better jokes!**

**But the alliances are...**

**Arbella (loner)**

**Rihanna/Dawn**

**Crystal/Magenta/Rose/Belle/Damien**

**Annabeth/Ash**

**Tallyu (loner)**

**Chase/Saffron/Lindley**

**Nicola (loner)**

**Amelia-Jane (loner)**

**But no point in remembering them too much... because next chapter they go into the next arena and get completely reshuffled! You are welcome!**

**Let's see.. what ships are/were sailing on the canon tide... Dawn/Rihanna, Annabeth/Ash, Chase/Polly, Crystal/Damien, Damien/Delia, Fabbie/Mary-Sue.. gosh. Quite a lot considering we're only a fifth the way through the arenas. **


	24. Arena 2: Frozen Tundra

**Day Four (travelling)**

Amelia-Jane stretched out like a starfish on her bed, wiggling her fingers and toes. The sheets were soft and clean, the quietness of the hovercraft made it good for sleeping. It was so good to be able to get a restful night's sleep. Amelia-Jane knew she would need those hours of sleep tomorrow, when they were taken to the next arena.

Amelia-Jane almost couldn't believe that she out of her allies was the last left alive. The other two were stronger, more skilled with higher training scores. But though Amelia was clumsy and more than a little bit boring (I'm not being harsh, it actually says that on her tribute form) she was not stupid. And the more she thought about it, the more she realised how despite having phenemonal IQs, her fellow tributes made some really stupid mistakes. Which technically didn't make them intelligent at all. Any parrot can memorise a fact or pick up a skill (if they practise it enough) but it was the application, she decided, that truly mattered. Could you have the sharpness to remember under pressure? Know what to do and when? Know your strengths and play to them?

Standing out in the open had to be the dumbest of the dumb in terms of decision making. Polly's death had been more to do with bad weather and chance than anything, but there was still an element of carelessness to it, a rope or a knot- maybe something she overlooked in attaching herself to the tree.

It had been a shock, leaving the arena. The hovercrafts arriving- but no cannon. The order to evacuate had been met with confusion and mindless obedience. On entering the hovercraft their supplies were confiscated, however they were told that although their supplies were to be destroyed, their weapons would be returned to them at the Launch Room. All contact with other tributes, even their own District partners, was banned. Amelia knew that certain pairs of tributes would be very unhappy with this rule.

Having got up, Amelia scrubbed herself in the shower, delighted to be able to be fully clean again. She pondered over the motives behind the rules: supplies confiscated but not weapons, no contact with other tributes. The Gamemakers must therefore not want a repitition of the bloodbath stunt.

NO S**T SHERLOCK!

It really annoys me when people call their tributes "logical" and then all they do is state the obvious. Seriously, is thinking so hard that you need to join MENSA to guess a Gamemaker's motives? When I read the dialogue of a logical tribute I should be thinking "Hmm, yes, you make a valid conclusion that is based on reliable evidence" not "Well DUH!"

* * *

**Day Five**

Magenta Fireheart was ushered into the Launch Room where her stylist stood holding a pile of clothes, this time thicker than the last. Soft, comfortable underclothes that wicked away moisture, snow boots, fingered padded gloves, and a white zip-up padded- for want of a better word onesie with a hood, all designed to insulate. The words DISTRICT SIX FEMALE were printed in large friendly letters on the back and front. Magenta wondered why the label was necessary until her head was covered with a balaclava and a hood and snow googles strapped over her eyes. With their faces cored and all dressed identically, it would be hard to tell who was who without additional information.

She stepped into the cylinder and felt the fear far more strongly than the cold, which already was beginning to nip at her body. This time, everybody was armed; and everybody needed the cornucopia. Magenta, Rose, Crystal and Belle had no weapons. Arbella, Annabeth, Ash, (all the As) Tallyu, Chase, Saffron, Lindley, Nicola, Dawn and Damien had weapons ranging from throwing knives to axes to maces to swords to bows.

"I can do this." She whispered to herself. "I can do this."

Repeating it multiple times to yourself does not make it more likely to be true.

Slowly,she began to rise up into the arena.

To her horror, she discovered that the Cornucopia contained- no weapons whatsoever.

Oh, colourful noun. (Thought it would be slightly more interesting a sentence than oh asterisk asterisk.)

The moment all the tributes had stepped out onto their pedestals, the timer began to count down. But it wasn't counting down from sixty.

It was counting down from ten.

The gong sounded and all sixteen of the remaining tributes leapt off of their pedestals and raced for the glinted off of the snow as threats revealed themselves. To her left, Magenta saw 9, FEMALE 10, FEMALE and 4, FEMALE race off together. To her right, 4, MALE duelled with 1, FEMALE as 12, MALE and 3, FEMALE tried to avoid being noticed by both of them. 11, FEMALE watched the back of 2, FEMALE as she raced to grab the tent pack right in the mouth of the Cornucopia.

What the hell are you doing, just standing there watching everyone? Just like oh, there goes my District partner with the two from 7.. oh and there is that midget from 8...

Finally, something caught Magenta's attention- the glint of 5, FEMALE's axe edge.

Tallyu.

Although she couldn't tell, thanks to the snow goggles, Magenta was sure that Tally's deep emerald eyes were fixed on her.

Ignoring completely all of the other supplies (and Magenta knew just how vulnerable she was to the cold) Magenta turned and fled. She was a great runner and quickly outpaced her.

But she underestimated Tallyu's determination.

* * *

After half an hour, Magenta allowed herself to relax a bit. She scaled a tree (only there to make the landscape look more interesting and provide firewood) and reclined against the trunk. It was so cold; and she knew it would only get worse at night. No firestarting stuff, no food, no allies and no way of finding allies. She was well and truly stuck.

Hmmm.. funny that so many tributes so far have ended their lives in this way. Maybe that should teach them something.

One of Magenta's (few) weaknesses is that she cannot stand the cold. She felt her nose tingle and-

"ACHOOOO!"

From several hundred metres away, Tallyu heard the sneeze (it was very loud.) She trekked in the direction of the sound.

She beamed as joyfully as if she had just found the prize egg at an Easter egg hunt as she circled the base of Magenta's tree, while Magenta looked on in horror.

"Thanks for making my job easier, Six."

"Wha- what do you mean?!" Magenta exclaimed, hoping she sounded braver than she felt.

(She didn't.)

"You're in a tree." Tally enunciated slowly.

"I know that. So what?"

"So, I HAVE AN AXE YOU IDIOT. I CAN CHOP IT DOWN."

"You wouldn't dare."

"We'll say, shall we?"

Tallyu struck the base of the tree with a series of expert chops. In a matter of strokes, the tree began to tilt and Magenta felt herself lurching off.

As the tree collided with the ground she jumped off the branch and sped away.

She couldn't hear any sound of Tallyu running behind her. She must have given up! A wave of bittersweet relief flooded her. She was so much faster, surely she had outpaced her by now!

_Finally! _she rejoiced internally. _I'm safe!_

Yes Magenta, you are safe.

But with an axe sticking out of your back, you are also dead.

Sorry.

BOOM.

* * *

"I hate having to cover myself like this. Now nobody can see my hotness!" Lindley complained again and again.

Saffron clenched her fists. A cannon had just fired (readers, don't get excited it's Magenta's cannon) but it didn't help. All she could think of was that she was not the cause of that cannon. _I bet everyone's had a kill except me_ she thought grumpily, although technically that wasn't true.

"It's criminal that my hotness is so underrated!" By her side, Saffron could tell that Chase was just as annoyed as she was.

The deaths of Katrue and Diamond had given her hope. Now she could reveal her epic talents!

As if she hadn't already revealed them in the private sessions.

"What's criminal, Lindley Jonerstone-"

"Lindley _Askan Bradley Lenwood _Jonerstone" he corrected her.

"The f*** I care," she snapped back. "I'll tell you what's criminal- it's criminal that you are SO BLOODY ANNOYING!" For each of the capitalized words she gave his chest a shove.

"Hey hey calm down"

"MAKE ME!" she screamed.

Lindley. When people are angry, the last thing they want to hear is an order to calm down.

"Look at you! The a-hole b-ball player who thinks he is _OMG, so hawwwt!"_

Oh my. We are getting intventive with the expletives.

"You are laughably pathetic! _Oh no, I knew the whole time that my District parter was only pretending to be weak._Like hell you knew. You fell for it, you are just too arrogant to be beaten by _a girl_.God I hate you! So shut up!"

"MAKE ME!" Lindley shouted, making fun of her earlier words.

Lindley. I never blame the victim of a crime. I don't believe that "they deserve it" or the most s*** sentence ever: "They asked for it."

But really, you have just put your foot in it.

"Ok then." Saffron seemed almost cheerful.

Chase watched, awestruck, as the two began to fight. Lindley was stronger in terms of muscles and in hand to hand combat they were evenly matched, but Saffron was better with weapons; and after a few well timed karate moves she defeated him. She pulled an axe out of her jacket and dismembered him.

(Killing him in the process.)

BOOM.

Very slowly, eyes wide with fear, Chase backed away. "I'm just going to go," he whispered softly.

He could feel her glare through the layers of clothes. "No you won't,"

And yep, they fought. He disarmed her and knocked her to the ground, rendering her temporarily unconscious in the process. He considered killing her, but then promptly changed his mind. It wasn't really her fault, she had just been over-excited. And Lindley had been teeth-grindingly annoying.

He snatched up his pack and fled away, not daring to look back.

* * *

**16) Magenta Fireheart 5:00:38**

**So the girl with the heart of fire crashed and burned. And Tallyu got a kill, yay!**

**15) Lindley Jonerstone 5:00:42**

**Saffy has a point. Arrogance kills, people. But he was quite awesome. And his death scene was fun. Mainly 'cause it contained more dirty words in total than most of my other fanfictions put together.**

**And.. alliance time!**

**Arbella (loner)**

**Rihanna/Ash/Dawn**

**Crystal/Damien**

**Annabeth/Rose/Belle**

**Tallyu (loner)**

**Chase (loner)**

**Saffron (loner)**

**Nicky (loner)**

**Amelia-Jane (loner)**

**Gosh, that was quick to write. The alliances are dwindling. Yes, I know that of the 14 left there are 6 loners. And that is an incy wincy bit unrealistic. But next chapter new alliances will be made.. and people will die! DUN DUN DUN!**

**Ok, those jokes. Prepare yourself for awesomeness... or awfulness.**

**A few days after her husband's death, a grieving widow accidentally receives an e-mail from a man waiting for his wife in Miami.**

The e-mail reads:

Dearest Wife,

Just got checked in. Everything prepared for your arrival tomorrow.

P.S. Sure is hot down here.

* * *

**The inmate on death row is scheduled to be put to death by firing squad. He doesn't request a last meal or anything special for his last day.**

**As he stands before the firing squad he says, "Actually, music is my life. One thing I would really like would be to sing my favorite song, one whole time through, with no interruptions."**

**The guard nods solemnly and tells him to go ahead.**

**The inmate starts, "One billion bottles of beer on the wall... ."**

**OK, not funny. But next chapter stuff happens!**


	25. The Jaws of Death

With a single nail, Rihanna scooped up the silver parachute. "Yours or mine?" she tilted her head at Dawn. It was just her and Dawn now. Ash had been their ally for approximately seventeen minutes before losing all patience and racing off in search of his beloved. Which had been fine as far as Dawn and Rihanna were concerned. One less person to argue about supplies with.

Dawn narrowed her eyes at the parachute. "Yours."  
Deftly, Rihanna sliced the sponsor gift open and pulled out a large trap with large spikes that snapped together like teeth.

"Oh yeah, mine" she said, spinning it around in her fingers. "'Cause I don't really have any other weapon. Shall we take it for a test drive?"

Dawn paused for a moment. "Not until tonight. Judging by the way it's built, it's the kind that you bury, like a landmine. I say we leave it at the entrance to our tent and then"

"There goes that body part."

"Pretty much."

* * *

Nicky blew gently on her fingers in an attempt to warm them. Great. What the hell am I supposed to do now?

Well don't look at me like that, Nicky. Just 'cause I'm the author doesn't mean I'm going to help you.

"Cold isn't it, Eight?"

Nicky turned around. Over there was that boy from 6- what was his name? Just standing there with (Nicky's eyes opened wide) a huge pile of dusted off firewood.

He gave a cheesy grin and shrugged his shoulders, jogging the firewood slightly- even more tempting.

"Sorry, my bad. It's Nicky, right?"

Well look at that. Not just remembering her name- but the _correct _version of her name. Not a bad start- not a bad start at all. And he had firewood...

Maybe she could try the plan one more time.

She laughed and pulled her headgear off. She flicked her hair and toyed with a strand as she smiled flirtaciously at Chase.

"Sure it's Nicky. Does a cute guy like you have a name?"

Well that's as subtle as a brick to the head.

Chase blinked, as if taken aback.

"You don't have to do that, you know."

It was her turn to be confused.

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "Don't know how to explain it. You don't need to... sell yourself. Does that make sense? Just be natural."

Her face fell. "You mean you don't like me?"

He winked at me. "Didn't say _that_. Nicky? I'm Chase."

Chase. Chase from Six. Yep, she could settle for that.

"So do you think you could ally with Nicky from Eight, Chase?"

"Sounds good to me." He swept her a little bow and offered her his arm.

May I just quickly point out that that was in the purely social sense of the word. Just thought I should mention it, as there are a few cases of dismemberment in the Hunger Games.

So with body parts intact, they wandered off together to set up camp- and campfire.

* * *

Arbella watched, eyes narrowed, as Dawn stubbed out the glowing campfire embers and crept back into the dark tent, sealing up the tent door.

No guard. Nothing, at first sight, to prevent anyone from going straight up to that tent and hacking it to pieces.

She settled down into her hiding place in the snow and thought. Certainly it was too good an oppurtunity to pass up. Dawn was a strong competitor; and Rihanna was the last Career (aside from the two from 4- but they were hardly tributes to be afraid of, they were softies). Taking those two out would draw attention to her- make her the name to fear. And the killing scene would make up for her ridiculously small amount of page time.

And yet.. she sensed a trap. And her uncanny instincts were almost always correct.

She edged a little closer, so that she was able to get a closer look at the tent itself. There was a strange bump in the ground in front; and the footsteps near the tent carefully led around it. Definitely a defence mechanism of some kind.

Silent as the night, she collected her supplies and ran away, in search of easier kills.

* * *

Tallyu breathed in and out. Killing that girl from Six had been an adventure like no other. The adrenalin, the thrill of the chase. She had never doubted her ability to kill that girl. As soon as she had set her sights on killing Magenta Fireheart she knew that the girl from 6 would not evade her long. She, Tallyu Nive, was truly invincible.

The rest of the day had been irritatingly uneventful. There had been the girl from 1- Tallyu was sure she had been following her. Then there was the girl from 10- Tallyu had been _so_ close to killing her; but she had been outsmarted.

But here, right in front of her, was a tantalizing oppurtunity. The Career tent, completely unprotected.

Tallyu could feel the excitement, the urge to kill pounding in her head. She remembered the tangible fear in Magenta's face as she faced a dangerous opponent, her arrogant belief that she could get away. She hoped that the Careers would be fun to kill.

Adjusting her grip on her axe she prepared for the show.

* * *

"Ash!Ash no!"

"Annabeth, you mustn't get yourself worked up like this. It's not good for you. What has happened has happened. Just let go,"

Rose Windgarden Lullia Flower Blossom, I don't think you're helping.

"I can't help it! What if his cannon's fired? What if he's dead?"

I'm sorry but I can't bring myself to feel bad about Annabeth being separated from Ash. At some point, Annabeth, if you are going to win you are going to have to let go of Ash. Might as well get it over with now.

"Then you will see him again tonight. And I don't think Ash is dead. He's strong, so don't lose hope. And even if he was, we all meet up again in the end anyway."

Annabeth wiped away her tears and took a big sniff. (Of air.)

"You really think so?"

"I know so. The dead are all at peace: Maya and Melody, Polly and Delia, Fabbie and Mary-Sue. Even those who have done wrong, or have appeared to be bad, like the Careers and Diamond and Katrue- they are all much happier now. We should not cry for their loss or mourn for the past, we should look forward to the future- and to continuing what they had started, knowing that they are always with us, in spirit."

What is it with Mary Sues and New Age philosophy? I have never encountered a Mary Sue with controversial religious or political beliefs. They are all the bandwagon of general opinion. Bo-ring.

"Do you ever worry, Rose Windgarden Lullia Flower Blossom, that you will lose the Games?"

The little girl thought carefully, her face dreamy. "I do not believe it possible to win in such a hopeless situation as the Hunger Games. I will strive to live in memory of those who have been lost, I am not an adherent to Maya's philosophy, but if such an occasion should arise in which I must die to save a life, then I should be obliged to take the oppurtunity."

* * *

Tallyu's feet pounded the ground, sending up flurries of snow as she raced towards her goal._Kill everything in sight_ she thought to herself.

She lifted up her axe, about to deliver a deadly blow at the tent, when she took a half step forward.

It was half a step too much. The jaws of the trap snapped around her leg.

It was a toe stubbing like no other. She yelled in agony as she threw herself away, crawling and scrambling on her hands and knees, blood pooling fast in the snow. She bit on her lip, tears welling in her eyes, determined still to look fearsome for sponsors.

Finally she collapsed, exhausted.

Hours passed. The sky grew lighter. It must be early in the morning now. She felt faint and dizzy from having lost so much blood. Her makeshift tourniquet had managed to staunch the flow, but that only prolonged her slow and steady demise.

She lay on her back, cold wet and tired. Despite her refusals to give in, she couldn't go on for much longer.

She watched an albatross picking at some ice. Slowly, starting at a trot and then at a run, it took flight.

She watched its passage.

The cannon fired.

BOOM.

* * *

**14) Tallyu Nive 05:19:23**

**And... that's d5 out. Sorry keb85, you now have no tributes left in the Mary Sue Hunger Games. But people have to die. And if it's any consolation, she lived a very long time, especially when you take into account the fact that her personality was exactly eight words long. And she was quite a cool tribute. And she got a kill. As to who is responsible for her dying... I would say Rihanna. Which means Rihanna now has a kill! Yay!**

**What is it with these Sues? I swear Tallyu is the second tribute to make a kill and then die. Not many multiple killers here. Just like "Oh, I've killed someone, I've been useful to the plot, guess I can just go die now."**

* * *

**"There is absolutely no hesitation in annoucing that the sentence of this court is that you, Captain Edmund Blackadder be taken from this place and suffer death by shooting tomorrow at dawn. *Bangs gavel.* Do you have anything to say?"**

**"Yes, could I have an alarm call please?"**

**Yes, I know it is a joke from a sitcom (one of my favourite sitcoms) but I love it so I put it in.**

* * *

**So... alliances are now:**

**Arbella (loner)**

**Rihanna/Dawn**

**Crystal/Damien**

**Annabeth/Rose/Belle**

**Ash (loner- for now...)**

**Chase/Nicky**

**Saffron (loner)**

**Amelia-Jane (loner)**


	26. Hot and Cold

Seneca spun around on his favourite desk chair (what really is the point of having a chair with wheels if you can't spin on it?) , munching his way through a bag of crisps. It was so nice to have underlings to do everything for you. At this rate, he should have an easy time for the rest of the Games.

He shot out a hand to steady himself on the desk when he noticed the President of Panem standing in the corner of the room, his arms folded and with a sort of cynical "Are you done yet?" expression on his face.

"Mr President sir!" Seneca rose hastily to greet him, brushing off crumbs.

"Oh no, feel free to spend as much time as you want eating and avoiding work." The Preisdent was not amused. "It isn't as if you have anything more important to be doing. I simply give you money each month for fun, you know."

Seneca hung his head, like a child being scolded. Which essentially was what he was.

"Whatever you say, sir."

"I am having concerns about the content of the Games. The Games are not being taken seriously."

"What gives you that impression?"

The President gestured to the TV; and Seneca gulped. Oh yeah. Dawn and Rihanna were having a food fight.

"Now, if those cheese sandwiches were knives, or axes or even a sword, there wouldn't be a problem. But they aren't. They are stale cheese sandwiches. Are cheese sandwiches deadly?"

"Well if the cheese was mouldy-"

"Just answer the question."

"Um, no."

"The occasional humourous moment is fine. A bit of romance adds drama. But at the end of the day, the Hunger Games does what it says on the tin. Clear?"

"Crystal clear, Mr President."

"Good."

Seneca sat down and tried to get over his embarassment. He racked his brains for a way to make things more interesting. Now that they were well into the Games, really only the toughest tributes should be left. Time to clear the arena of plot baggage, so to speak.

Time to see what these tributes were _really _made of.

He took a deep breath; and reached for the arena thermostat.

* * *

Nicky breathed a sigh of relief. It was so good to have an ally again. And not just any ally- but a good one. It was something brilliantly beautiful, the fact she had Chase's undivided attention, all of the time. He had never once left her side, nor she his. What they had was not overtly passionate, like Annabeth and Ash, or playful like Dawn and Rihanna, or even soulful, like Damien and Crystal.

But Nicky knew that if Chase died, she wouldn't know what to do.

* * *

Rose Windgarden Lullia Flower Blossom heard a noise in the distance. She turned towards the sound- what is it a tribute in danger? Should she help? Of course she should- she must!

She stepped forward in the direction of the bait. Remember what happened the last time a tribute did that?

She screamed as she was encased in netting and thrown to the ground. Her fingers scratched at the thick cording. She did not beg for Belle to come and save her. To do so would almost certainly lead her ally into danger. No, she must fight this alone.

Saffron ran towards the ensared girl, her axe in her hand.

Rose thought fast. "Don't kill me!" she begged.

What? It took you all that time just to come up with _that_?

No wait, there's more.

Saffron screwed up her face in confusion. "Why the hell not?"

"Allow me to explain, please. You have killed before, haven't you?"

Saffron was even more confused. "How could you know?"

"I can tell by the look in your eyes."

Is it just me or does this girl never explain anything?

"I know it is painful, but tell me what it was like when you killed your district partner."

Safron shrugged. "What d'you think it was like?"

"The confusion; the disbelief. The shock; and the question- how does this change me and who I am?"

Saffron shrugged. "To be honest, I didn't feel any of that."

"No?"

"No, to tell the truth it was actually quite satisfying. I'd been wanting him to shut up for ages."

Her intended victim was forced to think faster. Allright, so if the puppy dog eyes trick didn't work...

"But maybe it isn't worth killing me. Where is the thrill of the chase? The bitter tang of victory, the euphoria? Not really there. To kill me in this way is functional, it gets the job done, but it is hardly suspenseful television. And now that we are running out of competition, every death counts in terms of sponsors. "

Saffron puzzled over the news. "OK. You've convinced me. Just this once, I let you go." She sliced through the netting and Rose walked free.

Regaining her balance, she turned to a camera; and looked the Gamemakers in the eye.

"The Games are wrong." she said simply.

For goodness' sake, come up with something original!

"Look at your handiwork. The situation is hopeless. You are turning children into killers. Since when did drama and suspense and violence become more important than morality? The children of today are the leaders and the workers of tomorrow. Destroy other children and you leave no hope for your own. Are you proud of what you have done? Or are you following the crowd? Is it alright for other people's children to die, as long as your own neck is safe? If life means nothing to you- and it clearly means nothing if you design ways to kill children- why bother? Why should your life matter more than anybody else's? Why are you special enough to live? Go on! Kill me! Kill me and you confirm everything I have just said!

"Or don't kill me. And bring an end to the Hunger Games."

* * *

Across the arena, the temperature was plummeting; and Damien could feel his heart falling with it. He'd never been good at adapting to different environments, whether it was a new school or even a new routine. He didn't like change. And come to think of it, neither had Delia.

He missed Del. And one day,he would avenge her and kill that backstabbing unmentionable from 11. (If she's unmentionable, why mention her at all?) Oh, he could been so close to killing her. Who did that Career midget think she was, stopping him?

The memory of it caused stabs of pain in his healing leg.

He had never mentioned the pain, or his wish to kill Dawn. To do so would hurt Crystal- he didn't think he could talk to her about it. It was too shameful.

Oh, but you're OK telling us about it. You can't tell the love of your life about your tumultuous inner monologue, but you can tell strangers on the internet from all over the planet about your problems. And also, Crystal cares about you. And I don't. So why are we still having this conversation?

No sense this fic does make.

He limped over to where Crystal was attempting to coax flames into a fire. (Maybe his leg wasn't in that much pain, but it looks dramatic, so).

"No use," she sighed and then shivered. "The wood is too wet. The snow began to thaw this afternoon- I could almost see the ground- but now it's all beginning to freeze up again. I swear there is a lake's worth of water stored in this one log alone." She lifted up the log to prove her point; and was deluged with ice in return.

Clever.

"Come on. We should go- find a wam air current," Damien took her elbow and felt his heart sink lower. She was sopping wet from having carted the soggy wood around all afternoon; and the sinking temperature had turned her arms to ice.

"I can't go on."

"We have to!"

"I can't think- it's too cold. I just want to sleep."

"Fine."

Damien's shrug was the hardest thing he had ever done. He knew she wouldn't last much longer. But who was he kidding? He wasn't adaptable in any shape or form. Better to die with love than alone.

He took a few shuffling steps forward, looking back every so often. It was so hard, it was like a string was tugging at his heart, pulling him back.

The look on Crystal's face was enough for him to relent. He turned around and came straight back to her. He sat back down and embraced her and tried to ignore the cold damp that was seeping through her clothes.

Just how wet is she? Why are your Arctic suits not working? Why am I even expecting you to behave like a normal human being?

Snow began to drift down from the empty sky. (Don't get excited- it's the fluffy stuff.)

White drifts of snow collected in the folds of Crystal's loose blonde hair, crowning her with a white halo.

Wait a moment- if her hair is loose, then obviously she hasn't got her balaclava on.

I give up. Really, I do. 20% of your body heat is lost through your knows that. And brainfreeze is the first sign of hypothermia, but oh no, let's just be completely irrational and then say it's unfair when the author kills us off!

Damien wiggled his toes, trying to conjure life back into them. But they were numb with cold and his fingers were stiff and slow.

The ground crunched slightly as Crystal lay down upon the snow. The angelic and radiant girl had become a shadow of her former self. Her skin, once blooming, was waxy. Her full lips were turning blue. All that remained of her was her eyes, so familiar and yet so distant.

Slowly she stretched out her bare hand towards Damien. He took it, his finger curling around hers and laid down beside her. Not long now, he could feel the cold's gripping embrace through his back.

He leaned towards her and kissed her gently. Her eyes lit up and danced with a fire that could burn the ice on sight.

Sadly, only metaphorically.

"Now I don't feel so cold," she whispered.

And that's the last sign of hypothermia.

Slowly, her eyes were obscured by their lids and Damien's closed too.

Somewhere in the echoing distance, two cannons fired.

* * *

Seneca looked on with a false expression of grief. Sadly, he turned off the television and Damien and Crystal flashed off the screen.

"I want hovercraft ready to take the tributes to the third arena by dawn," he said as he passed Dym. She frowned at him. "So soon?"

"At this rate, we'll lose tributes too quickly. They need a new environment now, give them a shock to the system and see what they are really made of. "

"That's not the only reason."

"No."

"What's your other reason?"

"Word from the President."

"About what?"

"About technical issues- in District 9."

* * *

**13) Crystal Proton, 06:13:24**

**...And the ship has sunk. Neat tribute, but too nice to win. And people need to die. **

**12) Damien Courtwell, 06:13:26**

**So Damien never gets his revenge after all. He was quite cool too, but the death order here wasn't based so much on personality as convinience to the plot, which is a shame. **

* * *

**How do dinosaurs pass exams? With extinction.**

**"You're not fit to serve a pig!"**

**"I'm doing my best sir."**


	27. Arena 3: Desert

Arbella slipped the long white cotton shirt over a t-shirt. All of the clothes were made of a lightweight, porous white material. White again. Persil must be having a good time.

She wound her belt (a different colour for each district) around her waist and covered the back of her neck with her large sunhat. Feet almost gliding in their desert boots, she made her way to her tube.

The first thing that hit her as she rose up into the arena was the heat. The landscape seemed to wobble in the distance; and any tributes who were unfamiliar with the desert could easily be tricked by the mirage. But Arbella was no fool. She knew that the cactuses, obscured by the blaring sun, were the sole source of water.

For the Cornucopia was empty.

_And that's where I have to go_ she thought. _I'll get there first and pick them off. Now is the time to show my true colours. _

The gong rang out. She leapt off her pedestal and made her way quickly in the direction of the cactus patch.

* * *

"Where do you think we will find water? They can't let us die" Belle wiped sweat off her brow. A whopper of a headache was coming on.

"The cactus patch," said (here goes) Rose Windgarden Lullia Flower Blossom-

wait, I've forgotten what the sentence was.

oh yes, it's coming back to me now.

-mystically. "They intend to draw us there, so that we fight for supplies."

Belle nodded at the rather obvious statement. "Makes sense."

For goodness sake, Belle you idiot just kill her already!

Ever one to make the best out of a bad job, Belle volunteered.

"I'm going to find those cactuses and bring back water. You do not budge from here, you understand?"

For possibly the first time in her life, Rose Windgarden Lullia Flower Blossom objected.

"No! We shouldn't split up. I'm coming with you!"

"It's too dangerous. You are too young to die!"

Oh yeah, go tell that to all the twelve and thirteen year olds who are already dead!

"I have decided. I'm going it alone."

Her ally's eyes misted up with tears. "Then your will shall decide your destiny."

*cue dramatic music*

* * *

Arbella's eyes narrowed as she observed Dawn and Rihanna from afar. The shorter girl used her long nails to peel the spikes off of the plant, while her ally hacked off limbs with a variety of knives. Arbella had to admit, the Careers made a good team.

It was too much of a risk. If she went for Rihanna she would get a knife in her back before she even got close. if she attacked the girl from 11 she would be within scratching range. She would have to save their deaths for later.

But a smile blazed across her face like wildfire as the sight of Belle, tired and desperate for a drop of water, staggered into view. She clenched her sword as the girl began to slowly saw off the limb of a cactus. Belle laughed in relief, a choking sound hoarse from lack of water, while the sun burned overhead, fast approaching noon- the hottest part of the day by far.

_Let's have some fun, shall we?_

She picked up a stone from the ground, wincing as the sun-baked pebble burned her hand. She flicked to her right. Then she picked up a second stone. She tossed it to the left.

Belle turned to the left and right, disorientated by the conflicting sounds. Clumsy as ever, she spun around and then took a step backwards.

And bumped into a cactus. Clever.

Arbella rushed out from behind her hiding place and swung her sword at her victim.

Belle parried the blow and used all of her remaining strength to throw Arbella off of her. The aggressive girl glared at her, competitive spirit flared. The two duelled in a battle so epicly epic there were people singing about kebabs in Sanskrit in the background.

But the sun beat down on her; and finally Belle's uncrushable spirit was crushed and her unstoppable determination came to a grinding halt.

She was forced to give in. She collapsed on the ground, parched and weak and did not so much as flinch as Arbella's sword swung down upon her.

* * *

**11) Belle Beautiful 08:02:06**

**Bye bye belly button :( I always felt that this tribute did not get as much page time as she deserved, but oh well. At least there is LadyDunla submitting to my next SYOT to cheer me up. And just my next SYOT in general. ahh can't wait to get started! Only five spaces left!**

**Allright, you can probably sense the decline of writing style here. But I'm keen to get this finished. The finale should be... interesting. And there are only... about six chapters left of this entire fic!**

* * *

**THIS RHYME ONLY MAKES SENSE WITH PUNCTUATION**

**Caesar entered on his head**

**A helmet on each foot**

**A sandal in his hand he had**

**His trusty sword to boot.**


	28. Flood

"This has to be done. And you are the one who must do it."

"I can't!" Seneca Crane burst into noisy tears.

"The paycheck, Seneca. Think of the paycheck."

"Why can't you do it?" He said childishly.

President Snow raised his eyebrows quizzically. "Me? Kill? How could you suggest such a thing? Really, I am ashamed of you."

He shook his head and began to peel an orange deftly. "No. You must have her killed."

"But why?"

"Because if I do it, it would be out of spite. And that wouldn't be fair to the poor girl.

You must not shirk from your duties, Seneca. This girl is a threat to our country's security."

"She's twelve years old!"

"Age is irrelevant. Do you know how dangerous I was when I was that age?"

Seneca shook his head.

"Good. Keep it that way. Now less talking and more killing people."

* * *

"Did you hear that?"

Nicky turned, tilting her head. "Nope. All seems pretty quiet to me."

Chase shrugged. "Must have been my imagination." But when he turned a moment later, he was certain that it hadn't.

For who would imagine a massive wall of water descending upon them?

He opened his mouth to cry for help. And then he realised why no help would come. This was a Gamemaker flood.

The water crashed down upon them. And everything went black.

* * *

Nicky could feel herself being pulled this way and that by the force of the water. Up was down and she felt as helpless as a cork tossed by the vicious tide.

But something buoyed her up. She couldn't say exactly what it was. Maybe hope; or something even stronger that came from somewhere deep within her. Either way, it forced her to the surface.

She gasped for air, treading water in the turbulent waves, eyes searching all around her for the one person she cared about in the arena.

But he was nowhere to be found.

"Chase! CHASE!" She grabbed a cactus, worn smooth by the water and clung to the trunk with all her might.

"Chase where are you? Chase I love y-"

His cannon fired.

She buried her face on the driftwood, her tears mingling with the waves. Forced to accept the death of the only boy she had ever truly loved, she was born up on the tide of her own sorrow.

* * *

Rose Windgarden Lullia Flower Blossom shed no tears as she heard the rushing flood, though she knew it was for her. She missed Crystal, Belle, Magenta and Damien more than ever now, her dear friends. Correction, all the world were her friends. She hoped that her life and message would not be forgotten by any of them.

Turning to a camera, she gave it one last sweet smile that brought tears to the eyes of all who saw it.

She pressed three fingers of her left hand to her lips and saluted Seneca Crane, far away in the Capitol.

"I forgive you" she whispered to him.

She raised her arms up to the heavens, saluting all of creation. She stretched up her arms towards the water, the blessing of the earth, the water that would carry her to a silent grave.

The water of life.

* * *

**10) Chase Marlow 09:00:03**

**And now Ash is the only Gary Stu left. :( I quite like Chase, he got more interesting as the story went on. And he made it to the top ten!**

**9) Rose Windgarden Lullia Flower Blossom 9:00:09**

**No more typing out that verbose name. Not that that made her death happen sooner or anything. Quite an epic Sue, but she was sort of doomed. Oh and by the way, her name is actually Rose Windgarden Lillia Flower Blossom. But I got confused with Maya Lullia (R.I.P.) so she just got dubbed Lullia and stayed that way. I hope I fulfilled your expectations with her death, FreeInk. I tried to keep as much in line with your instructions as possible.**

* * *

**What happens when two snails have a fight?**

**They slug it out.**

* * *

**On a flight from London to Australia a naughty child was getting on the passengers' nerves. One man could stand it no longer.**

**"Hey Sonny," he said, "why don't you go play outside?"**

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS TO THE FINAL EIGHT: Arbella, Rihanna, Annabeth, Ash, Saffron, Nicola, Amelia-Jane and Dawn!**


	29. Pointless filler chapter is pointless

"I've been thinking, Dawn." Rihanna stirred her food around and around on her plate.

"Oh yeah?"

"This is the last chapter in which nobody dies- before the victor is revealed, that is."

"Dun dun dun."

"Indeed. It seems the author here is trying to be suspenseful."

"Not really working. It's hard to make a casual conversation dramatic. One can't exactly soliloquize about making toast. "

"Rose Windgarden Lullia Flower Blossom could, if she tried."

"Yeah and look what happened to her."

"Seriously, I get so annoyed with the author sometimes. The lack of effort in this fic... terrible. And she just seems determined to kill us off as quickly as possible."

Hmm, wonder why. Can't be your magnetic and in-depth personalities, surely.

* * *

"They're on the hovercraft,sir."

"Good." Hands folded behind his back, the President watched the screens of the Game Center. Come to think of it, Seneca wondered, the President had been participating far more actively in this year's Games than usual. Strange.

Yawning, Medusa Tiofa (yup, she's back) wandered into the room and wasted no time in proceeding to sit on Seneca's desk. What was she doing here? Surely she should be on the hovercraft escorting the other tributes as she had done before? That was her job. Things were all very suspicious. It seemed as if there was a sub-plot developing secretly in this fic that the reader might be well advised to pay attention to.

* * *

**Advert Break (the Hunger Games** _**is **_**a TV show)**

**PS I'm trying not to do spoilers here.**

* * *

_"Killing and being killed.. those are just ways to pass the time!"_

_"I feel like there should be an evil laugh inserted there"_

___"Muscles AW YEAH!"_

_"I will never forgive you."_

_"I fear no darkness"_

_"It's beautiful..."_

_"Allies? Allies."_

**The 101st Hunger Games: Forest of Dreams on DVD and Blu-Ray now!**

* * *

Got bad grades?

Don't stress!

Volunteer at the next Reaping!

There's a 1 in 24 chance it will work out for you!

* * *

"Medusa Tiofa always uses Peachy Perfect shampoo!"

"I don't actually. It's overpriced, itchy and I've had more attractive smells coming off my compost heap."

"There goes our celebrity endorsement."

* * *

Hungry this winter?

Don't be!

Sign up for tesserae! The risk of getting picked is so small you won't even realise it!

** sponsors of The Mary Sue Hunger Games**

* * *

His only response was: "..."

**The 114th Hunger Games: Waking Dream coming soon!**

* * *

"Mistreated Victor"

The new fragrance by Finnick Odair.

* * *

Fan of Revenge on Katniss?

Then you'll love What Have I Done?

The scintillating sequel by Happiness and Hamsters!

* * *

_"One of our most challenging Games yet."_

_"Time is running out."_

**SEVEN DAYS**

**Coming up next, the Seventh Quarter Quell!**

**(Come on guys, three spaces left! THREE!)**

* * *

_"Maybe when you hear the name Bellatrix Lestrange you don't immediately flinch or shiver. Maybe you don't think of the infamous gang known as the Death Eaters, the most faithful followers of the Dark Lord, He-who-must-not-be-named, You-Know-Who... whatever you call him. Maybe, just maybe, you don't automatically switch to a defensive mode, ready to protect yourself and those you love from the evil threats that just a name can conjure up._

_If you do not do any of this, you are part of a minority."_

_"she has to fend for her self"_

_"This is what happens, Draco, when a child thinks that they can march to the beat of their own drum, when they believe they can choose their own path, or belong to themselves, and not chained by blood to a life __they did not ask for_. The Rowle children are vessels of Voldemort, Draco. Units in a plan. Numbers in a statistic. Parts in a machine issued with commands. Matter in a churchyard."

_"So then, wouldn't you have no choice but to hide? Wouldn't you have no choice but to run and run and run away from anyone that you could ever love because once they got too close you couldn't stop them from hurting you? Wouldn't you have to build those walls taller and taller, not even opening up a tiny bit because you were so scared?"_

_"he whispered something into her ear that she could only here and she still knows what it is to this day."_

_""You want to know how I'm still alive? Or why? Every day I've had I've fought for! Because every day is live is another small victory for me, it's another day he hasn't got me. I'm an emaciated bitter sociopath, but don't count me out!"_

_"She's very different from her family"_

_"This is my story._

_This is my life."_

**The Tales of Ilenya Lestrange, Alyssa Malfoy and Marion Rowle, now available on ! (Harry Potter fanfiction :P)**

* * *

_"Kill the sparkly thing!"_

**Stay tuned for more Mary-Sue Hunger Games!**


	30. Arena 4: Foglands

Saffron swept her long blonde hair off of her face and into a high ponytail. Her stylist entered the Launch Room and began, wordlessly, to help her dress. She examined the garments but could not ascertain any information about the arena from them. Plain black cotton, more impractical than the last outfits. She turned around and allowed her stylist to zip up the back.

In the corner of her eye she spied her axes lying on the side, polished and sharpened and ready for action. A small, determined smile began to form on her face.

Let's go. Let's go win the Hunger Games.

Attaching them to her belt, she stepped into the tube. The door shut behind her but she did not turn, did not recognise the change. Instead, she looked up into the arena.

But she could see only cloud.

As she stepped into the arena the cloud did not cease. Indeed, it seemed to cover the whole arena, thick fog- not deadly, but hardly natural. She could see nothing- not even the tribute nearest her, the fog was so thick.

Like an ominous sun, the Cornucopia bloomed golden in the mist.

But it was empty.

Empty. The sight was harrowing.

She could feel panic, feel hysteria rising as the clock began to count down. After having been released early in previous arenas, it was agonizing to stand for a full 60 seconds.

She removed an axe from her belt and, the moment that the gong rang out ran straight to her left, in the hope of bumping into a tribute before they were obscured by the mist- and killing them.

* * *

A peculiar concoction of emotions was bubbling in Amelia's stomach. Fear of course but also- exhilaration. Hope. Only eight tributes left. She had never dreamed that she would come this far. What her brother must be thinking at home!

Of course, it was a challenge being in a fog-obscured arena, but it was also a challenge for all the other tributes.

When the gong rang out, she turned one hundred and eighty degrees and ran as far away as possible, counting her paces in order to try and estimate her distance from the Cornucopia.

After a while, she found what looked like charred tree stumps that lay below the cloud line. She ducked behind one and huddled up into a tiny little ball; and waited for all of the other tributes to completely forget about her.

* * *

By a stroke of luck, those who still had allies left alive had been placed on pedestals near each other and when the gang rang out and the pair ran towards the Cornucopia, they found it empty but they did gleefully find each other. And as Annabeth and Ash skipped off happily together (don't worry, we'll see more of them later) Dawn and Rihanna devised a plan.

"I'm going hunting for tributes." said Rihanna confidently. "You stay here, I'll find my way back by walking in a straight direction and counting my paxces. Wait for me."

"Of course." Dawn embraced Rihanna fondly. "Love you."

"Love you too."

And as Rihanna began to methodically run into the distance, something tugged in Dawn's mind.

_Only one of us can live._

* * *

"I'm going to look for water." Annabeth straightened up, her throat parched.

Ash nodded. "How will I tell if it is you?"

Annabeth thought and came up with what felt like an ingenious idea.

"I will walk back to you. If anyone run towards you, they will be wanting to kill you. So kill them."

Ash nodded again. "Perfect. What could go wrong?"

* * *

Nicola sobbed in panic as she turned around and around on the spot. She felt completely disorientated and had no idea of where she was or even who was left in the arena. No cannons had fired (unfortunately...) but panic had erased the memory of the living from her head.

Mid turn, she spotted something at the edge of her field of vision.

A little black dot.

Running towards her.

Lady Rihanna saw that Nicola had seen her and knew that it was possible that Nicola could kill her. She racked her brains for a way- any way, to turn Nicola's weakness against her.

Nicola ran towards her, ready to deliver a killing blow, for Chase, when Rihanna cried out:

"You haven't done your math homework!"

Shocked, Nicola collapsed. "No- no this cannot be! I can't have missed it! I'm perfect!"

Suffering from a sudden identity crisis, Nicola wailed and thrashed around the floor. Collected, Rihanna grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back, exposing her throat.

Nicola was still sobbing, even as Rihanna dragged her nails across her throat and severed most of her neck.

It was over. It was all over now.

Wiping her hands on the ground, Rihanna ran away.

* * *

Annabeth sighed, exasperated. No sign of any water, or food, anywhere. Just fog and the occasional tree stump.

She walked on for a little longer and then caught of a black dot in the distance, lying on the ground. Curious but cautious, she approached it slowly.

Her eyes widened as she saw the faintly stirring body of Nicola Anesthatia.

So much blood. Death was a truly ghastly sight and Annabeth couldn't contain her scream.

Nicola's cannon fired.

Frightened and horrified, she turned without a thought and ran straight back to Ash.

* * *

Ash sat patiently on a tree stump, waiting for his lady love.

He almost fainted when he heard a long, terrified scream.

It was _Annabeth _screaming.

Then he heard the cannon. He collapsed on the ground in lovesick torment. It couldn't be. Annabeth must be dead.

_I will avenge her death _he swore to himself. _I will avenge her. _

In the distance, he spotted someone running towards him. He couldn't make out who it was, but they were coming from the direction in which he heard the scream. This must be Annabeth's killer!

"I will avenge you Annabeth!" He cried and threw his trident at the oncomer.

There was a thud and a gasp. The figure collapsed and a cannon fired.

Jubilant in his revenge, he walked over to his prey to remove the trident.

He saw her face.

Annabeth's face.

He collapsed beside her, horrified by what he had done.

He wasn't entirely sure how it had happened, but it had happened. He had killed Annabeth; and now life was worthless.

He drew his sword, unable to bear what he had done. He said her name; he jumped on it; and the cannon fired.

* * *

**8) Nicola Anesthatia, 10:06:45**

**So Nicola did not outlive her district partner, who she assumed would die in the bloodbath. Interesting. And yeah, people got to die so people will die. And she had run out of plot, basically. And someone had to die in order to get the Annabeth/Ash death thing to work.**

**7) Annabeth Havoiles, 10:06:48**

**I made up the name "Havoiles" as Annabeth did not have a surname when she was submitted. It's an anagram of "I love Ash" which would foreshadow their ship if there were chapters before it was revealed.**

**6) Ash Handsome, 10:06:51**

**Pity. He didn't kill until he murdered his girlfriend. Oh well. And... that's the last Stu gone. Spoiler alert: the victor is a girl! But then, you would have guessed that reader. Since the odds were in the Sues' favour. There are 19 Sues (now 5) and 5 Stus in this fic, so it was probably going to be a Sue who won. That's 3.8 Mary Sues for every Gary Stu. Quite suitable proportions I think, considering that that is probably the Sue: Stu ratio in real life.**

* * *

**Jokey time**

**"Is that perfume I smell?"**

**"It is; and you do!"**

* * *

**Antique sign from a bacon-slicing factory**

**EXTRA HANDS NEEDED**

* * *

**"I was sorry to hear that your boss had died. What was the complaint?"**

**"I don't think there have been any yet."**

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS TO THE FINAL FIVE:**

**Arbella, District One**

**Rihanna, District Two**

**Saffron, District Seven**

**Amelia-Jane, District Eight**

**Dawn René, District Eleven**

**Vote for your favourite in the poll on my profile!**

**Three chapters left...**


	31. Arena 5: The Forest Again

Rihanna wiped her bloody hands on her clothes, childishly glad that the blood wouldn't show.

Final five now. Four more deaths and she'd be home. Who were the others again?Oh yes. There was Dawn of course, then there was that girl from District One. The one who turned down joining the Careers. Come to think of it, the way the other Careers had turned out, maybe that girl had been wise not to join. Then there was the girl from 7, nothing really out of the ordinary. And that girl from 8- who had scored 0 in training. Who'd have thought it? And everybody expected her to die on Day 1.

Admit it. You were one of them.

Rihanna made a note to herself not to underestimate the enigma that was Amelia-Jane.

Why not not underestimate Dawn? She's closer to home. And since it's the final five, shouldn't you really think about splitting up soon?

Oh whatever. Just do something and try not to embarass me.

Dawn was waiting patiently for Rihanna to return. Rihanna jogged back to her, with blood on her hands instead of food.

But before she could comment, something strange happened.

The fog began to fade. Vents opened in the ground and the fog began to dissipate, the smokescreen lifting. Rihanna took a sharp intake of breath.

"It's the arena."

"What?" Dawn spun around, not understanding what her ally had said. "How-"

"It's the first arena, the one with all the trees?"

That's called a forest dear.

"I guess they chopped all the trees down. So that's what all the stumps were." She shuddered involuntarily. It was a harrowing sight, to see somewhere so familiar destroyed.

"Oh my god, yes it is! But why would they-"

"Rhi Rhi! LOOK OUT!"

But before Rihanna could even turn her head, Saffron's axe smashed into it. Dawn barely had time to blink a tear before her knife soared straight into Saffron's heart. The girl stumbled back, shocked. Her eyes widened, her ponytail swishing wildly. She mouthed the words "Oh s**t" before collapsing.

Two cannons fired.

* * *

Amelia-Jane let out the breath that she had been holding. Hiding behind a log, she had stood up only to be forced down again by the sight of her opponents. She had watched, terrified yet awestruck, at the drama that took place before her. She had seen Saffron approaching, seen the carnage and the blood. It was ten times worse than watching on the TV at home. At least at home she had James with her.

Sitting there, she had realised that she was actually close to winning. It was a strange feeling- she had never won anything before. Except a few games of Sleeping Lions and Hide-and-Seek.

She heard a rustling behind her. Heart filling with dread, she turned.

Arbella's sword was pointed straight at her throat. "You're not in the only one who could hide, you know"

Amelia-Jane closed her eyes and waited for Death.

He took a rather long time. She wondered if maybe he'd got stuck in traffic. She opened her eyes and blinked. Dawn and Arbella were fighting, blade clashing on blade. Dawn swore as Arbella used her sword to flip her knife out of her han. Giving up on weapons altogether she run straight at Arbella before the other girl could react and PUNCHED HER IN THE FACE.

They fought like cats and dogs, wrestling and pulling at each other. One minute Dawn had the upper hand, then Arbella flipped her over again and the fight continued. Arbella came within inches of victory, until Dawn snatched a knife and sliced at her neck, long honey-coloured strands of hair sheared clean off, veins torn. Arbella struggled, clinging on to life until Dawn finally defeated her.

Covered in the blood of the last Career, Dawn turned shell-shocked to Amelia.

* * *

**WE INTERRUPT THIS EPISODE OF THE HUNGER GAMES FOR A SHORT ADVERT BREAK**

_"This year, to remind the districts of the past and how they will never overcome it, the twist will be a repeat on the first quarter quell, as the district will vote for their own tributes with the girl and boy with the highest votes becoming tributes. Also, the district's that positioned worst six in the games last year will produce one extra tribute, making a total of thirty tributes."_

_What's not a better way to scare the districts than to remind them of their past and how it will soon become their future?_

**The 77th Hunger Games**

**Coming soon on Hunger Games +1**

**REMEMBER THE PAST**

* * *

"Oh no! I could have won the Hunger Games, if only I had a discount on my house insurance!"

**The Hunger Games, sponsored by cheapinsurance .com**

* * *

"Half price on all cosmetics and jewellery! Victory has never looked so beautiful!"

**The Hunger Games, sponsored by deals4u .com**

* * *

Who do you want to win the Mary-Sue Hunger Games? Vote now!

(PS. Guys you can vote for dead tributes.)

* * *

**5) Lady Rihanna, 10:06:53**

**4) Saffron Salmenasen, 10:06:54**

**3) Arbella Start, 10:06:56**

**Shame about those tributes. They were a little bit badass. But the ending has been concretely decided since before the Games started. By hey, let's find out who wins this, right?**

* * *

**"There's no ham in this veal and ham pie!"**

**"And there are no shepherds in the shepherds pie, either."**

* * *

**"Should you eat chips with your fingers?"**

**"No, fingers should be eaten separately."**

* * *

**(Last joke!) "Did you hear about the big game hunter who disappeared while on safari?"**

**"Something he disagreed with ate him."**

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS TO THE FINAL TWO CONTESTANTS OF THE MARY-SUE HUNGER GAMES:**

**Amelia-Jane McIntosh and Dawn René!**


	32. Finale

**Ending Option A: [Insert generic, flowery name here] easily defeated her evil, sadistic (Career) opponent and scooped up the victory without losing any limbs, pride, friends or weight. Her interview in the Capitol went swimmingly and when her Victory Tour came along she was universally adored by all of the districts. She returned to her boyfriend who had faithfully waited the whole time and they married and had kids and lived happily ever after blah blah the end.**

**Ending Option B: (canon ending)**

There was a clattering sound as Dawn dropped the knives and jacket at Amelia-Jane's feet.

"I can't kill you."

"Why not?"

"You're 12. You've come so far. Rhi rhi was 12. I couldn't kill her, I won't be able to kill you. I can't make myself do it."

Wait, you can't kill a 12 year old, but you could kill Diamond. And she was 13. That's a difference of 12 months max. So why is it OK to kill a 13 year old but not a 12 year old?

Whatever. Just fight to the death.

Amelia-Jane frowned, fidgeting. "Well I can't kill you. I haven't killed anyone before, I don't think I could do it."

"Then we're stuck. What should we do?"

"My brother James said whenever we were stuck for ideas we should just wait patiently for inspiration to show up in its own good time."

So they did that. They sat and waited. The hours ticked by.

"I don't think this was the climactic showdown everybody was expecting."

"I don't think so either."

"Oh well. Maybe as the chapter goes on, things might get more interesting."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Control Room, Seneca was pacing up and down in a panic. What to do, what to do? This was getting boring! How was he supposed to decide who should live and who should die? Usually he just let the tributes get on with it. OK, flip a coin. Heads, Amelia-Jane. Tails, Dawn.

He tossed the coin up in the air, but it was caught by Medusa Tiofa.

"Now, if you please my dear- execute Order 66." Came a voice from the shadows.

Spoiler Alert: President Snow is the evil Emperor from Star Wars.

Medusa nodded curtly and promptly elbowed Modestus off his computer chair, much to his annoyance.

Curious and apprehensive at the same time, Seneca peered over her shoulder.

SUE DESTRUCTION

"What- NO!" But it was too late. Medusa had already hit the Big Red Button. 'Cause all important buttons are big and red.

To his horror, up on screen Dawn and Amelia-Jane simultaneously exploded. It took a minute or two for the truth to sink in.

"There's no victor."

The President raised an eyebrow. "Of course there isn't. Tiofa and I agreed on that before the Games began."

"Wh- you knew!" He rounded on Medusa. "All along, you knew!"

"Of course I knew!" She snapped. "You think I would have tolerated their company if I didn't have the comfort of knowing in two weeks they'd all be dead?"

"But _why_?"

"Why not? To have a victor would be pointless. It would send out a conflicting message to the Suethors. And all a Sue victor would do is disobey the Capitol. I was preventing an uprising before it happened."

"But it breaks _canon_!"

The President gave a regal shrug. "If the characters are unbelievable, the story is unbelievable. You sir, have just been trolled." Ok, scrap that. President Snow is an internet troll in his free time.

"There must be a winner!"

"That is where you are mistaken. There is never a winner in the Hunger Games. Winning implies vanquishing, conquering, defeating. A victor does none of these things. You don't win the Games, you outlive them. You do not crack the code, the code cracks you. There is no beating the Game. The winner this year was the same winner as last year, the year before and every year before and after. A tribute winning is just another illusion. We always have the same winner, in the end."

"And who exactly is that?"

"The Capitol"

* * *

**2) Dawn René 10:09:00**

**2) Amelia-Jane McIntosh 10:09:00**

**GAME OVER**

**... Sorry guys. But that ending was planned since November. And though I was tempted to let Amelia win, being the least Suish, eventually I decided to stick to the plan. Since I couldn't really think of how she could win, when it came to fighting. So, yeah. Sorry.**

**But I'm doing another SYOT! (OK, it's closed but still.) And next time there will be a victor!**

**Possibly.**

**Epilogue next chapter! Just to tie up all the loose ends and do some fun stats, yay!**

**Happy Easter... and April Fools' Day!**


	33. Epilogue: Triumphant Return

"So what's going to happen now? What about the victor's interview and the Victory Tour and all the money?"

The President paused, considering. "Naturally I have tried to compensate for the lack of victor this year. The Victory Tour can be replaced by a round robin television programme, visiting each District and learning about its culture and traditions- with all the uncomfortable things like poverty and hunger and unemployment edited out. The victor's interview wil be replaced with interviews with previous victors and Medusa if she behaves herself. As for the money, well I think it's time it went to someone who really deserved it. When a victor dies, the supply of money is cut off and many families are left homeless and without a breadwinner. I say that as my annual act of charity, we divide up all the winnings equally between the families of our dead victors."

"Wow. You had this all planned out?"

"Naturally."

"But why didn't you tell anyone?"

"There's an old saying; "Loose lips sink ships". Can you imagine what the District Nine rioters would be like if they knew the ending of the Games? The authorities and the elite of Nine would barely be able to cope. The Wisharts, the Greens, the Birstens, the Semores and the Halls all have their hands full as it is."

"What about the Capitol? What about their attachments and their reaction?"

"I estimate they were p****d off with me for about ten minutes before being distracted by something shiny in the advert break."

* * *

Medusa Tiofa tapped her high-heeled army boot impatiently.

The President folded his arms. "Nice dress." he snorted, gesturing at Medusa's cone-shaped black leather ballgown. "How many cows died to produce it?"

"You can talk much." She said sulkily. "How many bees starved to death to stop them cross-pollinating with that weed on your shoulder?"

"Now now," The President's tone was amused, but like that of a parent telling off a misbehaving child. "You've been so well-behaved, don't spoil it now."

"Here tonight, it's the princess of pessimism herself: Medusa Tiofa!"

Her skirts swayed as she stomped onstage, ignoring the cheers of the crowd.

"So, Medusa, you've come a long way, haven't you?"

"Tell me about it. Those stairs are a nightmare."

"No I mean, you've come all the way from a prison inmate doing time for uncivility and with an ASBO, and now you're a Gamemaker enjoying all that the Capitol has to offer."

"I miss having an ASBO. It was fun to scare little children with it."

"So you've accepted a job as Gamemaker, despite being one of those spoilsports that doesn't like the Games?"

"I don't like the Games. They're a waste of time and it's dull to watch, it's just all running and dying. But I like money and I like power and I like punch. And it's convinient not having to listen to screaming all the time. Or at least, having the option to turn the volume down. I am Ieci's replacement- as you remember from Chapter 2, he is over 90 and it's his last year as Gamemaker. It's the reward I got from Chapter 3."

"So is it true that, all along, you knew it would end like this?"

"Of course I knew. You think I would tolerate the company of those insufferable girls if I didn't have the comfort of knowing they'd all be dead in two weeks?"

"Fair enough. Do you have a message for any potential Suethors out there?"

"Yes I do. If I see any Sues, of any kind, I will pay a visit. At 3 am. Without warning and with something that will make me absolutely terrifying."

"A knife?"

"No, a hangover."

**THE END**

***Credits roll***

* * *

From the files of Seneca Crane, Head Gamemaker **[annotated by peace and joyce, respectfully ripped off from androidilenya]**

The Mary-Sue Hunger Games

Length: ten days

Winner: n/a

Arena Identification: Arena Code 547n5, Incarnations 37, 14, 2, 4. Mutts +[Piranhas]. Disasters +[Flood]+[Tornado]+[Blizzard]. Final Code +[Order 66] "kill dem bitchez".

TRIBUTES

Diamond Tyler- #17 (killed by Dawn) **[created by androidilenya]**

Arbella Start- #3 (killed by Dawn) **[created by happiness and hamsters]**

Katrue Foxclove- #18 (killed by gamemakers) **[created by nb1998]**

Lady Rihanna- #5 (killed by Saffron) **[created by nb1998]**

Crystal Proton- #13 (killed by gamemakers) **[created by ellsweetella]**

Melody Neutron- #23 (killed by gamemakers) **[""]**

Annabeth Havoiles- #7 (killed by Ash) **[created by YOUCALLTHATAKIS5]**

Ash Handsome- #6 (killed by self) **[""]**

Pollyanna Mills- #22 (killed by gamemakers) **[created by Keb85]**

Tallyu Nive- #14 (killed by Rihanna) **[""]**

Magenta Fireheart- #16 (killed by Tallyu) **[created by quiet-little-wallflower]**

Chase Marlow- #10 (killed by gamemakers) **[""]**

Saffron Salmenasen- #4 (killed by Dawn) **[created by SassySunshine]**

Lindley Jonerstone- #15 (killed by Saffron) **[""]**

Nicola Anesthatia- #8 (killed by Rihanna) **[created by hufflepuffluv]**

Amelia-Jane McIntosh- #2 (killed by gamemakers) **[""]**

Rose W.L.F. Blossom- #9 (killed by gamemakers) **[created by FreeInk]**

Maya Lullia- #24 (killed by self) **[""]**

Mary-Sue Perfect- #19 (killed by gamemakers) **[created by LadyDunla]**

Belle Beautiful- #11 (killed by Arbella) **[""]**

Dawn René- #2 (killed by gamemakers) **[created by androidilenya]**

Fabbie Glorious- #21 (killed by Delia) **[created by bloodredfirefly]**

Delia Greenwald- #20 (killed by gamemakers) **[created by DutchWritersofDisney2]**

Damien Courtwell- #12 (killed by gamemakers) **[""]**

KILLS:

Gamemakers: Melody, Pollyanna, Delia, Mary-Sue, Katrue, Crystal, Damien, Chase, Rose, Dawn, Amelia-Jane (11)

Dawn- Diamond, Saffron, Arbella (3)

Rihanna- Tallyu, Nicola (2)

Saffron- Lindley, Rihanna (2)

Ash- Annabeth, Ash (2)

Arbella- Belle (1)

Tallyu- Magenta (1)

Delia- Fabbie (1)

Maya- Maya (1)

TRIBUTE AGE DATA

Average age: 15.79 (approximately 16)

12: Rihanna, Amelia, Rose, Mary-Sue

13: Diamond

14: Tallyu, Dawn

15: Maya

16: Crystal, Melody,Magenta, Saffron, Lindley, Nicola, Delia

17: Arbella, Ash, Pollyanna

18: Annabeth, Chase, Belle, Fabbie, Damien

22: Katrue

REAPING STATS

Volunteers: Diamond, Arbella, Rihanna, Melody, Ash, Tallyu, Chase, Saffron, Lindley, Rose, Maya, Belle, Damien (13)

Reaped: Katrue, Crystal, Annabeth, Pollyanna, Magenta, Nicola, Amelia, Mary-Sue, Dawn, Fabbie, Delia. (11)

DAYS/DEATHS (note, a "day" begins at 10:00 AM Capitol time, because that marks a full 24 hours since the Games began. If they died at night they are credited as the day before)

Arena One:

Day One: Maya, Melody, Pollyanna, Fabbie, Delia, Mary-Sue Perfect

Day Two: Katrue, Diamond

Day Three: [none]

Day Four: TRAVELLING

Arena Two:

Day Five: Magenta, Lindley, Tallyu

Day Six: Crystal, Damien

Day Seven: TRAVELLING

Arena Three:

Day Eight: Belle

Day Nine: Chase, Rose /TRAVELLING

Arena Four:

Day Ten: Nicola, Annabeth, Ash

Arena Five:

Day Ten: Rihanna, Saffron, Arbella, Amelia-Jane/Dawn

HIGHEST TWELVE (ODDS)

Katrue (placed 18th)

Arbella (placed 3rd)

Rihanna (placed 5th)

Saffron (placed 4th)

Dawn (placed tied 2nd)

Chase (placed 10th)

Ash (placed 6th)

Melody (placed 23rd)

Maya (placed 24th)

Rose Windgarden Lullia Flower Blossom (placed 9th)

Nicky (placed 8th)

Damien (placed 12th)

TRAINING SCORES:

Maximum: 12 (Melody, Rose, Maya)

Minimum: 0 (Amelia-Jane)

5: Pollyanna, Belle

6: Magenta, Fabbie

7: Mary-Sue, Delia

8: Rihanna, Tallyu, Chase

9: Diamond, Arbella, Lindley, Damien

11: Katrue

Average: 8.45

Mode: 10 (Crystal, Annabeth, Ash, Saffron, Nicky, Dawn)

Range: 12

TRIBUTE FAMILIES: SIBLINGS

0: Arbella, Katrue, Rihanna, Crystal, Melody, Annabeth, Polly, Tallyu, Rose, Damien

1: Ash (little sister Britney Lee) Magenta (older brother) Amelia-Jane (older brother James) Maya (younger sister Moira) Mary-Sue (older brother Nick)

2: Diamond (younger sisters Sapphire and Topaz) Chase (younger brothers Bill and Ben) Lindley (younger brother Kyle, younger sister Ebony)

4: Dawn (younger sisters Marian, Lyanna and Catlyn, younger brother Tyrion)

6: Saffron (sisters Rosalia, Hayley and Briley, brothers Buckley, Dewley and Spreckley)

* * *

**It's over! Oh well, it was really fun. And now I shall proceed to kill off your other submitted tributes :) all part of the SYOT service :)**

**If you could take the time to answer a short questionnaire, I would be really grateful, just to let me know what you thought.**

**I loved all the Sues, but I didn't like them. Does that make sense? I personally would say that my favourite Sues were Maya, Dawn, Amelia, Rihanna, Belle and Nicola. and maybe also Saffron. But they were all awesome characters. So pat on the back for you! I didn't really have a favourite death scene, they were all fun, but Rose's, Melody's, Diamond's, Delia's and Crystal's were the hardest to write. **

**Which Sues did you create, if any?**

**Were you happy with the way I wrote your Sues?**

**Favourite Sue/s? (not your own)**

**Why?**

**Least favourite Sue/s?**

**Why?**

**Best line?**

**Best last line?**

**Best death?**

**Best couple?**

**Favourite chapter?**

**Opinion on the ending?**

**Ever consider submitting again?**

**Overall score out of 12?**


End file.
